Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Elliot and Olivia cross the line between friends and lovers. One of them backs out leaving the other confused and alone but when the consequences of their actions come back to haunt them will they be able to hide their true feelings forever?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson had always taken care of herself. She had never needed anyone's help before and she didn't want to need anyone's help now. She stood in front of the precinct, the place she had worked at for 12 years and was absolutely terrified to go in. Six weeks ago she had done the unthinkable…she had crossed a line that a cop should never cross.

She slept with her partner Elliot Stabler and she had been going crazy ever since. After a particularly bad case the two had gone for a drink and before either of them knew it…they had taken a cab back to her place clothes had been shed and their relationship had been changed forever.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere underneath the haze of the alcohol Olivia's head was reeling. Elliot Stabler's lips were on her neck right now; his hands were roaming her body. This was everything she had ever wanted and more and yet somehow there was something missing. She had to tell him how she really felt now or she would never have the courage to do it again.<em>

_Shivering as he bit down on her neck she opened her mouth to speak. "El? El?"_

_He moaned against her neck. "What? Did that hurt? I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you." He said looking up and winking at her._

_She shook her head trying to stay focused. "No. No it didn't hurt…there's just something I need to tell you before we…go any further."_

_Elliot continued kissing her neck. "Can't it wait?"_

_She gripped the sheets on her bed as his hands slid under her shirt. "No. No I need to say it now."_

_Elliot looked up at her for a moment, he took in her flushed face and realized she was fighting some inner battle and he had to listen to her. He cleared his throat, tried to ignore the aching in his groin and sat up and gave her his full attention._

_"Okay. Shoot." He said trying to stay as focused on her words as possible and not letting his eyes roam her gorgeous body._

_Olivia was taken aback by his abrupt absence from her body so it took her a moment to sit up and react. She stumbled and pulled at her shirt to try and compose herself before looking up at him._

_"Um…okay. I just…this thing we're doing here…you and me…I don't…" She closed her eyes. "I don't want it to be just sex…"_

_Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Okay…"_

_She licked her lips and opened her eyes again. "I care about you."_

_He smiled softly. "Well I care about you too Liv…"_

_She smiled back and nodded. "What I mean is…I…I love you. I'm in love with you."_

_Elliot was silent for a minute taking in her words. He had wanted to hear her say that for as long as he could remember and yet something was stopping him from saying it back. He couldn't put his finger on it…he was divorced now. Kathy wasn't in the way so he could really be with Olivia if he wanted but something was holding him back._

_But all he knew was that he didn't want this moment to end. He had waited this long to be with Olivia and he couldn't let his fear get in the way of it so he said it back without thinking about the consequences of his actions._

_"I love you too Olivia." He said smiling._

_She stared at him in shock for a moment. "You…you do?"_

_Elliot nodded. "Course I do." He leaned forward and kissed her. "So…can we continue now?"_

_Olivia knew there was more that had to be discussed but she couldn't form a coherent sentence with the feel of his lips on hers again. So she pushed any other thoughts to the back of her mind and shook her head letting him kiss her once again…_

_The next morning…_

_Olivia woke up with a smile on her face, despite the headache that was pounding at her skull. She rolled over in bed and went to reach for Elliot but he wasn't there. She sat up and pulled the sheets around her naked, cold body._

_"Elliot?" She called out hopefully._

_No answer._

_"Elliot?" She called again in a shaky voice._

_Again no answer._

_He was gone. And she was pretty sure…he wasn't coming back. She lay back on her bed and cried for hours until she had to face the music and go to work. Nothing would ever be the same again…_

* * *

><p>And now here she was six weeks later feeing like there was nothing else she would rather do but run. But she couldn't. She had just gotten back from the doctor who had told her that all her morning sickness was because she was pregnant. Olivia Benson was pregnant with Elliot Stabler's baby and she didn't know what the hell to do about it.<p>

Sighing, she finally walked into the building and took the elevator up to tell Elliot about the baby. She didn't know what she should say; he and Kathy were officially divorced, had been for two years so that was okay. But they had not had a none related work conversation since they had slept together so it wasn't going to be very easy.

She took a deep breath and then walked over to her desk, which was across from Elliot's. He didn't look up when he heard her come in like he always had…at least he did before they had slept together. She put her bag down on her desk and walked slowly over to the side of his desk.

"Uh…hey El." She whispered.

He looked up quickly and then back down at his desk. "Hi Liv."

She put a hand on the side of his desk to steady herself, she was feeling like she was going to be sick or pass out. "Um…are you busy?"

"Just filling out some paperwork. You missed the trial this morning but we won. Jackson's going to jail, 25 to life." He said.

Olivia nodded. "Oh. Yeah that's good."

"Where were you?" He asked looking up at her again as he reached for his coffee cup.

"I had a Doctor's Appointment…I told you about it yesterday." She said.

He stared at her for a moment. "You did? Oh…I guess I forgot."

She nodded. "I guess so…"

Elliot stood up and went to refill his cup. "Well the paper work is pretty much done. I'm probably going to head home soon cuz things are pretty slow here."

"Okay. Um…do you think we could talk for a minute before you go?" She asked her heart began to race.

He walked back to his desk. "Talk?"

She nodded. "Uh…yeah…is that okay?"

"About what?" He asked, the color suddenly draining from his face this was a conversation he had been trying to avoid for six weeks now.

"Could we go…to the cribs or something? I don't really want anyone to overhear it…" She said looking down at the ground.

He cleared his throat. "Olivia I don't know if we should…"

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do." She said quickly. "But we can't pretend this didn't happen and there is something I need to say so could you just humor me for a second? We can pretend it never happened after I talk if that's what you want but right now…I need to talk to you."

Elliot looked in her eyes and saw that this was something he could not get out of. "Okay…"

Olivia sighed. "Great." She turned away from him and started to walk towards the cribs.

When they were both in the room and sure that no one else was around Elliot leaned against the wall and looked at Olivia. "Okay…so what's up?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Elliot I know this is awkward but do you have to be so…mean about it?"

"I'm not being mean Olivia I just don't know what I'm supposed to say here." He said shrugging.

"And you think this is easy for me? I'm confused too Elliot…really confused." She said laughing and thinking about how much worse their situation had just become.

"Olivia we were drunk…" He whispered. "We were upset…it just happened. But I love this job…and I love working with you. I don't want that to change…"

She swallowed hard. "I know…"

"So can't we just…move on?" He asked quietly. "Just go back to the way it was before…we…"

"Had sex." She whispered looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah…that." Elliot said clearing his throat. "I'm sorry Olivia…you know I care about you but it's just…"

She looked up at him. "I know. It's okay you don't have too…I wasn't trying too…" She felt her eyes well up with tears "It's just that…"

"I mean it would be normal for you to have feelings beyond friendship for me. We do spend a lot of time together…and I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind before. Especially now that I'm divorced but I don't think that's good for our relationship." He said.

"You thought about it?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot smiled softly. "Well of course…you're a beautiful woman Olivia. You're smart…and funny. You know me better than anyone else in the world and you've always had my back…it would make sense. But that happens with work partner's right? Especially in our case…we spend so much time together."

"Elliot…" She whispered again.

But he kept on going. "But you're my best friend…and I don't want anything to come in between that. So I think it would be best if we just pretend…it didn't happen. And I know I've been kind of a jerk since everything happened I've just been unsure what to do. So I guess it's a good thing that you wanted to talk. Now we can just move on right?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out without thinking.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "What?"

She put a hand on her cheek and sighed. "Uh…that's not how I wanted to tell you. I mean…this whole thing is crazy but I…" She paused. "God…Elliot I'm freaking out here…but I'm pregnant."

He reached behind and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"I just…this wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't…I don't' know…" She started.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes…yes I took a few tests at home. And then the Doctor confirmed it this morning."

Elliot nodded. "Oh…" He cleared his throat. "Well…are you sure it's mine?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment, unsure if she had heard him right. "What?"

"I mean…" He shuffled his feet on the floor. "Is it…are you positive…that it's mine? I mean it was just one time…and you-"

"And I'm a slut. Is that what you're trying to say?" She asked feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"No…no you are not a slut Olivia. That's not what I meant at all. I just…I…I had to ask." He said taking a tentative step towards her.

"Well regardless of your low opinion of me Elliot…you're the only person I've slept with in the last four months. So yes…to answer your question I'm positive it's yours." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh…I…just…I don't know what to say." Elliot said standing there feeling completely shocked and confused.

"You don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have even told you but I thought it was the right thing to do." Olivia said wanting to run as fast as she could out of the room.

"No I'm glad you told me. Now we can do figure this out together." He said.

She felt angry and hurt and even more confused than ever. "No. No Elliot I'm going to figure this out on my own. You don't have to do anything. You have your own kids to worry about I can do this myself."

"Liv come on…" Elliot said walking closer to her. "Look I know I didn't react in the best way but this is pretty shocking."

"You think I'm not shocked?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at him. "This isn't exactly how I pictured having my first kid Elliot."

"I know that. But you can't just expect me to not do anything about it." He said. "It's my kid too."

"You know what…maybe you aren't the only guy I've slept with recently." She said feeling stubborn. "Maybe it isn't yours. It doesn't matter either way though because I'm raising this baby alone. I don't need your help." She said pushing past him and walking out of the cribs.

She had just reached the elevator when Elliot caught up with her. "Have you completely lost your mind?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me." She said pulling her arm away from him.

"Olivia stop it." He said leaning into her so that no one else could hear them. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you since we…" He paused. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now…but I know that I'm not going to ditch you and this baby. I'm not that kind of guy. You know that."

"I don't think I know you at all anymore." Olivia said shaking her head. "I mean…how could you just…how could you just leave me alone like that after what happened? I know we were drunk Elliot…but I meant everything that I said that night. And you just…you left before I woke up. No note…you wouldn't answer your phone and then you pretended like it never happened. How could you do that to me after all this time?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment, finally realizing just how much he had hurt her. "Liv I'm sorry…I panicked okay? I woke up in your bed and I realized that everything had changed. I thought that if I just walked away we could somehow pretend that nothing had happened and be friends again."

Olivia wiped a tear from her eye. "Well you were wrong Elliot. We can't go back…what's done is done."

"Liv please let me make it up to you…" Elliot said. "You know I-"

"You what Elliot? You care about me? You love me? You said all that that night…and clearly you didn't mean any of it." Olivia said bitterly. "But I did. I'm just a fool for thinking that you could love someone like me."

"Liv you're not an idiot. I did mean it! I just…I freaked out. It was like everything I ever wanted was handed to me so quickly and I couldn't sort out my thoughts. I woke up and realized that we had crossed that line. I wanted it to happen…I know I did and I'm glad it happened. But I just…I freaked out. I'm so sorry Olivia. I'm so unbelievably sorry." He said trying to plead with her.

"It's too late for your apologies Elliot. I'm done getting kicked around by you…I don't know why I would even fall for you in the first place. You always hurt me…and I won't let it happen again. Especially not now when there is a baby involved. I've never needed anyone's help before and I certainly don't need your help now." She said turning on her heel and walking into the open elevator.

"Olivia. Olivia don't do this." He said quickly. "Please…just let's talk about this…"

"There's nothing left to say." Olivia said pressing the button for the elevator to move.

The doors closed leaving Elliot alone in the hallway. He felt like he had just been punched in the chest. He couldn't breath, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Yo Stabler." Fin said walking over to him. "What the hell were you and Benson fighting about?"

Elliot snapped out of his gaze and looked at Fin. "Nothing. Listen…tell Cap I'm not feeling well okay? I gotta go take care of a few things…"

"What's wrong with Liv?" Fin asked. "What did you do?"

"Fin…I'm really not in the mood to be harassed by you right now okay?" Elliot said putting his hand up to silence him. "So if you know what's good for you you'll shut up."

"If you hurt her…I'm gonna kill you." Fin said. "You've been acting like an ass lately…or more so than usual. And Olivia constantly looks like she wants to cry. I'm not stupid…something's going on."

"Stop interrogating me okay? I'm going to fix it." Elliot said pressing the button on the elevator. "I have to fix it."

Fin nodded. "Yeah you do have to fix it. Cuz if you don't…you're gonna have to deal with me."

Elliot gave Fin one last fleeting look and then jumped in the elevator hoping to catch up with Olivia. He didn't understand how he always seemed to get into these ridiculous messes. All he knew was that this time…he wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? If you like it I'll try and update soon :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad so many of you showed interest in this story! I hope you like the next chapter :) Let me know by reviewing when you finish reading it! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on her couch as she tapped her foot against the floor. Elliot had been standing outside her apartment door for the past four hours and he wouldn't stop talking.<p>

_"Liv I know you're in there. Would you just open the damn door?"_Elliot asked from the other side of the door.

"I don't know how many other ways I can say I don't want to see your face Elliot." Olivia said taking a sip of her water.

_"Would you please just open the door? Please? We really need to talk about this."_Elliot pleaded.

"What's there to talk about? You're an ass. I'm pregnant. End of story." Olivia said.

_"Yes. Yes I'm an ass. I'm the biggest jerk in the world and I need to make this up to you. But I can't do that if you don't open the door."_Elliot said.

"You know I have my gun beside me right?" Olivia asked.

_"Yeah. I do."_ He said. "_But would you really shoot the father of your child?"_

Olivia sighed and stood up and walked towards the door, she opened it quickly and glared at him. "You're really going to pull that card on me?"

He smirked. "It got you to open the door didn't it?"

"Yeah it did. And now I'm closing it." She said going to push the door closed.

Elliot put his foot out and stopped the door. "Would you please just listen to me?"

"What could you possibly have to say that you haven't already said Elliot?" She asked. "Do you want a detailed list of every guy I've slept with? Do you want to see the pregnancy tests? Do you want to humiliate me more than you already have?"

"I'm sorry I questioned whether or not it was mine." Elliot said. "I don't think of you like that…I just I never expected this."

"And I did?" Olivia asked. "Yeah I've always wanted to be a Mother but not like this…"

Elliot sighed. "No…maybe this isn't how you had planned this to happen. But it happened…we had sex and now you're pregnant."

"Always the charmer." Olivia said rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall.

He grimaced. "That came out wrong."

"This is pointless Elliot…we're going to end up killing each other." Olivia said.

"I love you." He said quickly.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Okay one, you've told me that before and you ditched me the next day. And two…if you thought that was going to make everything okay, you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"I did mean it. I meant it when I said it the first time and I mean it now. And I know it's not going to change anything…but I did hope that it might soften you a little bit." Elliot said honestly.

"The hormones haven't hit me that hard yet." She said with a smug look.

Elliot laughed. "Good to know." He paused. "But I do love you Liv…"

"As what?" Olivia asked trying to hold her tears in. "As a friend? A work partner?"

"No. I mean yes…I love you in those ways but…I also love you as…" He paused. "Well I don't known what we are…but I know what I want us to be."

"And what would that be exactly?" She asked.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I want us to be together. I want to marry you someday and raise this baby together."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Let me ask you something…if I had never told you I was pregnant…would you have ever talked to me about what happened? Would you still want to be together or would you still be treating me like a stranger?"

Elliot knew that she had a point there. "Low blow…"

She shrugged. "You didn't answer the question."

Elliot sighed. "Okay you're right…I probably would still be acting like a jerk. But…I think eventually I would have pulled my head out of my ass and told you how I felt."

"Oh eventually? How wonderful…and did you think I'd still be waiting for you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean according to you I'm a slut so clearly I have many men waiting for me…"

Elliot raised his finger and pointed it at her. "I never said you were a slut. I just-"

"Asked if it was your baby or not, implying that I sleep around." Olivia said putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I said that. I just…I'm sorry." He said sighing feeling very defeated. "This whole thing just really freaked me out. I mean that night we spent together…" He smiled at her. "It was amazing and I wouldn't trade it for the world Olivia…I wouldn't. I just wasn't ready."

Olivia sniffled softly. "Elliot we've known each other for thirteen years…how could you possibly not be ready?"

Elliot smiled. "I know it sounds crazy…we've been dancing around each other for years. And Kathy and I are divorced but…Liv you're my best friend. You're the only person that never gave up on me. I'm not good at relationships…I totally screwed up my marriage to Kathy. And I don't want to hurt you…" He whispered.

"You already did." Olivia said swallowing hard.

Elliot looked down sadly. "I know…and I'm sorry Olivia. I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't know what else to do…"

"So you thought running off before I woke up would be okay? You thought that wouldn't change us?" She asked.

"I woke up that morning and I just stared at you…and I thought I've been waiting for this for thirteen years. She's perfect…she's everything I've ever wanted and everything I don't deserve and I'm going to ruin this somehow. She deserves better…" He shrugged. "And I just ran...it was stupid I know that now. But I can't change what I did. I wish I could but I can't…but I can try and make up for it now."

Olivia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "El…I don't know what to say. I'm so scared…I want this baby…more than anything. But not like this…"

"I know." Elliot whispered. "I know…"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "When I took the test…I kept thinking the father is supposed to be sitting beside me. I'm supposed to be excited…not terrified. I'm supposed too cry because I'm happy not because I'm upset. I should be married…and happy and settled with my life. Instead I'm single…a complete mess and living in a one bedroom apartment that will in no way shape or form be okay for a child to live in. This is not how I pictured it…"

"What can I say to make this better?" Elliot asked. "What can I say to make you realize that I do love you?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know…I really just don't know right now Elliot. I'm so confused about everything."

"I get that." He said. "But…I'm here. You're not alone." He walked closer to her. "This is my kid too…and I want to be a part of its life. I want to be with you too but I don't know if you are going to let that happen."

"I can't get hurt again Elliot. I've been hurt so many times before…every guy that's been in my life has used me. Even you…" Olivia said. "I can't just forgive you and pretend that we're okay."

Elliot nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you again Olivia. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Elliot leaned against the doorframe and stared at her, wanting to hold her in his arms but he knew better. "What do we do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

"You can't do this alone…I know you'll try because you are so stubborn but you need me." Elliot said.

"Plenty of women raise children by themselves Elliot. We see it everyday…" She said quietly.

"We do. And you now hard it is…don't push me away." He said walking right up to her.

She took a step back. "Elliot…I just need some time. This is a lot to take in…"

"Time?" He asked swallowing the large lump in his throat. "Liv please…"

"Please don't make this any harder than it is." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just need to think..."

Elliot sighed. "I really screwed this up didn't I?"

She smiled. "Yeah you did."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Is there any hope for us?"

"I don't know…but now that you know the truth about me being pregnant…can we keep it between us for now…just until I figure out what I'm supposed to do?" Olivia asked.

"You're going to have to tell Cragen at some point. You shouldn't be in the field in your condition." He said.

Olivia laughed. "My condition? I'm pregnant Elliot…not dying."

Elliot smiled. "You know what I meant."

She nodded. "Yes. I did…and I will tell Cragen. But not yet…I'm not ready for everyone to know. I mean…can you imagine what they are going to say? Not only am I pregnant…but you're the one that knocked me up."

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "They are going to kill me."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe I should tell them now…might make my life easier."

Elliot rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Olivia put a hand on her stomach. "I'm really mad at you right now…really mad. But…despite everything…despite how scared I am…I'm also excited."

Elliot smiled at her. "You should be. Having a child is the most beautiful thing in the world. And you're going to make an amazing mother."

"You really think so?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side. "Because I didn't exactly have the best role model to live up too…what if I'm no good at it?"

Elliot laughed. "That would be impossible. I've seen you with kids Liv…victims and my own kids and you are incredible with them. You're so loving and you're patient and warm towards them. They gravitate towards you because you make them feel safe."

Olivia swallowed hard. "But…there are a million things I could do to screw this up."

Elliot shrugged. "Parents make mistakes. I've made more mistakes than I can count with my kids. But they still love me…at least most of the time."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right…"

"And like I said…even though you hate me right now I'm going to be here for you. I screwed up by walking away from you before and I'm not going to do it again. I want this baby…and I want you. No matter what you do or say I'm not going away again." Elliot said. "And you were wrong…I can keep that promise."

Olivia sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Elliot nodded. "I guess so."

Olivia looked over at the clock on the wall. "Look today's' been a really long day…I'm exhausted. I kind of just want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yeah I'll be there. I can stay if you want…"

She shook her head. "No. Just because I didn't beat the crap out of you doesn't mean you're forgiven Elliot."

He smiled. "Fair enough." He walked closer to her in felt her inhale deeply as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright Olivia. We'll figure it out. Together."

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips against her skin and tried to suppress the tears. "Okay…"

Elliot pulled back and smiled at her. "I really am sorry for everything. And I do love you…you don't have to say it back. I just want you to know it's true…and I'm not just saying it because you're pregnant either."

Olivia licked her lips. "Okay."

Elliot felt a sharp pain in his chest, he had hoped that maybe she would say it back but he knew it was his own fault that she was so guarded. He smiled weakly at her and then turned around and walked down the hall. "Night Liv." He said as he walked away.

"Night El." Olivia said as she shut the door.

When he was gone, she leaned up against the door and closed her eyes for a moment. As mad as she was at Elliot a tiny part of her couldn't help but hope that this was the start of something good for them.

* * *

><p>Back at his own apartment, Elliot was sitting at the dinner table eating alone deep in thought. His mind was racing. He couldn't actually believe that Olivia was pregnant and that he was the father. He really did Olivia…he always had. He was so angry with himself for walking away after they finally admitted their feelings to each other. He had just been scared…he was still scared. But his fear didn't matter anymore…Olivia needed him and he wasn't going to let her do this again.<p>

He knew there were a million reasons why they shouldn't be together but there were a million more why they should be together. As different as they were, they somehow fit perfectly. They pushed each other to their limits, they fought constantly and had different opinions and beliefs but somehow they made sense.

When he and Kathy had gotten divorced he had thought about asking Olivia out. Kathy had filed for divorce because she said she knew that Elliot didn't love her anymore and that he was in love with Olivia. He had denied it of course because he didn't want to be that guy…but Kathy was right.

He couldn't even imagine what everyone was going to say when they found out that Olivia was pregnant and the baby was his. He wondered if they would be angry or happy for them and if they had expected it. He knew it would cause problems down at the precinct…everyone was very protective of Olivia. She had been a better friend and co-worker to all of them than he had. He wondered if they would persuade Olivia to raise the baby without him…

And then there was Kathy and the kids…what would they think? Kathy probably wouldn't be surprised…maybe not even his kids. But would they think differently of him? Would his kids be okay with him dating again…that is if Olivia ever agreed to give him a second chance…

Kathy had a new boyfriend but they knew that the divorce was mostly his fault. They seemed okay with Kathy dating. Sure they liked Olivia but would it be awkward? Would they think that he had cheated on their mother with Olivia? These were all questions that he would get answers to in time…but for now he had to focus on fixing things with Olivia and the baby. That was what was most important…

The only problem was he had no idea how to get Olivia to trust him again…

They only thing that saved him from his racing mind was a knock on the door. Sighing, he got up to answer it not expecting any visitors. He was surprised but happy to see his daughter Kathleen on the other side of the door.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Elliot asked pulling her in for a hug.

Kathleen smiled and hugged him back. "I was in the neighborhood…figured it's been awhile since I've seen you."

Elliot smiled. "Well I'm glad you dropped by. How are you?"

Kathleen walked in and took of her coat. "I'm good. Classes are hard…but I'll survive."

Elliot nodded. "You always do. Are you hungry? I have some extra food…"

"Sure why not." Kathleen said following him to the kitchen where he prepared a plate for her. "So how are you? How's work?"

Elliot tried to hide his anxiety as he handed her the plate. "Oh you know…same old same old…"

Kathleen smiled. "So you're still working your ass off and not taking any time for yourself?"

Elliot laughed as he sat back down across from her. "I guess you could say that."

Kathleen took a bite of her chicken. "Did you make this?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

She shrugged. "You're cooking abilities have improved since you and Mom got divorced."

Elliot laughed. "Well it took awhile but I've managed to make food that's edible at least."

Kathleen laughed. "Good." Elliot smiled and looked down at his food, he looked warn out and much older than Kathleen had ever seen him look. "Dad?"

He looked up at her and tried to smile again. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "You look…tired."

Elliot laughed. "Just a long day at work Kathleen…nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Did something happen between you and Olivia?" She asked.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Why would you say that?"

Kathleen shrugged. "Lizzie called me…she said she visited you at work and that you and Olivia were acting…different."

Elliot took a sip of his drink. "Everything with Olivia is fine."

"Dad…you can tell me." Kathleen said softly. "Now that I'm older…I can actually help you with your problems too instead of just you helping me."

Elliot smiled. "Olivia and I are just…going through a rough patch. That's all."

"She's your best friend Dad." Kathleen said. "So whatever you did to piss her off…you should fix it."

Elliot laughed. "Why do you automatically assume it was me that did something?"

"Because it usually is you." Kathleen said with a smirk.

Elliot nodded his head slowly. "I guess you're right…"

"So what did you do?" Kathleen asked. "Did you scare of one of her boyfriends again? Because if that's the case…you really should just tell her how you feel already."

Elliot chocked on his food. "And how do I feel about her according to you?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" She asked rolling her eyes. "You're madly in love with her."

Elliot was quiet for a moment before cracking a smile. "Is it that obvious?"

Kathleen laughed. "Yep."

Elliot sighed. "How is it that everyone else figured it out before I did?"

"Well you're smart Dad…and you're a great detective and father. But when it comes to your personal life…you're pretty slow on the uptake." Kathleen said smiling.

Elliot smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She was quiet for a moment. "So what happened?"

Elliot sighed and put his fork down. "Kathleen if I tell you…you can't tell anyone. Not your brother or your sisters. Not your Mom…no one. Not yet at least."

Kathleen nodded slowly. "Okay…you're starting to freak me out."

"Everything's fine. Or…it will be anyway." Elliot said shrugging. "You see…about six weeks ago Olivia and I had this really tough case. It was really emotionally draining…and when it was over we went out for a drink…"

"Oh boy…" Kathleen said leaning her elbows on the table. "You slept together didn't you?"

Elliot grimaced. "Yes. We did…this is weird talking to you about this. You're my daughter…"

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Look I don't really like to think about your sex life either but clearly you need help here. And since it involves Olivia…you really don't want to talk to Munch, Fin or Cragen do you? They will probably kill you…"

Elliot laughed. "Okay fine. You're right." He cleared his throat. "Okay so we…you know…"

"Slept together. Yes we established that…go on." Kathleen said taking a sip of her Dad's drink.

"Right. Well…Olivia told me she loved me." Elliot said.

Kathleen smiled. "Really?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. And I told her I loved her too…and I do. But…"

"You panicked?" Kathleen asked raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nodded. "Pretty much. I left the next morning before she woke up and didn't talk to her about it again."

"Wow…you're an asshole." Kathleen said laughing.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah. I know…I know it was really stupid. I just woke up and I thought…everything is different now. I can't go back to being just her friend…and I thought she deserves better than me."

"You may be an ass…at least right now." Kathleen said. "But you are a good guy Dad…and you deserve love. Olivia loves you…she doesn't want anyone else."

Elliot nodded. "I know that now…but I didn't then."

Kathleen sighed. "Okay…so you two haven't talk about it since then? Are you just pretending nothing ever happened?"

"Well we were…" Elliot said feeling his heartbeat quicken. "Until today…"

"So you talked about it? Did she bring it up or did you?" She asked.

"Olivia did…" Elliot said slowly.

"Well what did she say?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot took a minute then said softly. "She's pregnant…"

Kathleen's mouth fell open and she stared at her father in shock. "She's pregnant?"

Elliot nodded. "That's pretty much how I took it."

Kathleen leaned back in her chair. "Wow…" She paused. "Just…wow."

Elliot sighed. "Okay not helping Kathleen."

Kathleen shook her head. "Right. Sorry…just had to wrap my mind around that for a minute. So…what did you say when she when she told you?"

"I stupidly asked if it was mine…" Elliot said groaning.

"Wow…you're just racking up the stupidity points today Dad." Kathleen said. "Obviously it's yours!"

"Look…I screwed up okay? I know that. I went to Olivia's and apologized…I told her why I ran in the first place. I told her I did love her…and that I want to be with her and the baby. But obviously…" Elliot trailed off.

"She hates you." Kathleen said nodding her head.

Elliot nodded. "Pretty much yes."

Kathleen was quiet for a moment and then leaned back on the table. "I can't imagine how confused you must be right now Dad…" She paused. "But everything is going to be okay."

Elliot stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"Because Olivia loves you." Kathleen shrugged. "And you love her. And you always told me that love can conquer anything."

"Yeah I did say that…but then your Mom and I got divorced. You still believe that?" Elliot asked.

Kathleen smiled. "For while after you got divorced I was confused…but then I realized you and Mom weren't soul mates." She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong…like any kid I would have loved for my parents to be together forever. But you guys weren't happy…I know you loved each other. But not whole-heartedly…so you're better off apart. It's better for us kids too…Despite everything I want you and Mom to both be happy. And Olivia makes you happy…so you two will be together. You just will…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment, finally seeing just how grown up she really was. "When did this happen…when did you become so wise and confident?"

Kathleen laughed. "I had two great parents who taught me well…I got over the immature stuff and actually took all your advice to heart. And now I'm just giving you the advice you gave me…don't ever give up on something you truly want."

Elliot smiled. "My how the tables have turned…"

Kathleen nodded. "Indeed they have…and just think pretty soon you're going to have another kid to raise into the perfect kid like me."

Elliot laughed. "I can't wait."

Kathleen smiled. "Me either." She looked back down at her food and began to eat again.

Elliot continued to stare at her. "Hey Kathleen?"

Kathleen looked up at him quickly. "Yes?"

"Thanks kid." He said softly.

Kathleen smiled. "Anytime Dad. Love you."

Elliot winked. "Love you too sweetheart."

The two of them continued eating their food and talking about what life would be like when the new baby came into the world. Despite everything…Elliot finally felt confident that it would all work out with Olivia. Kathleen was right…love did conquer and all he couldn't give up on something he truly wanted. And what he wanted…was Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do...submit a review :) It would be much appreciated! Thanks guys! I will try and update as soon as I can. This week is pretty busy for me with school but I'll do my best :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Olivia walked into the precinct feeling a little better than she did yesterday. She knew things were still awkward between Elliot and her but at least they were talking now and he knew the truth. She walked over to her desk and put her bag down, she noticed a cup of tea sitting there.

She looked up and saw Elliot smiling at her. "I'm assuming this is from you?"

Elliot nodded. "You assumed right."

She picked it up and took a sip. "It doesn't mean you are forgiven but…thanks." She said smiling at him.

Elliot laughed. "I figured I wasn't forgiven…but I thought it was a nice gesture anyway."

"How come you two are talking again?" Munch asked walking into the precinct. "I've kind of enjoyed the silence…"

"Only because it allowed you to talk more." Olivia said chuckling as she sat down at her desk.

"And when she says talking, she really means telling us about one of your stupid conspiracy theories." Fin said walking up behind Munch.

"Hey…one of these days something is going to happen and you're going to realize that I've been right all this time. Big Brother is watching us…" Munch said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah sure…whatever." Fin said rolling his eyes. "But he's right…why are you two talking again?"

"We weren't not talking…" Olivia whispered.

"Oh you weren't? Trying to get you two to even look at each other in the last six weeks has been like pulling teeth. So what gives?" Fin asked curiously.

Elliot looked at Olivia, unsure of what to say but she spoke for him. "Elliot and I had a little argument…and both of us were to stubborn to apologize. But…yesterday we realized for the sake of our jobs we had to just…get over it." She said shrugging.

Fin looked at Elliot who wouldn't look back. "An argument?"

"Yes Fin. An argument." Olivia said sternly knowing he was going to try and push the issue. "And since Elliot and I have gotten over it…you shouldn't ask any more questions. Okay?"

Fin looked from Elliot to Olivia and saw how serious she was. "Alright. Fine."

Olivia nodded. "Great."

Munch looked between his three co-workers, the tension was growing and he knew he was missing something. "Okay…what did I miss yesterday?"

Olivia looked at Munch. "Nothing."

Munch stared at her for a moment. "Olivia I'm-"

"Alright guys we caught a new case." Cragen said walking over and interrupting their conversation. "Everyone ready?"

Olivia looked from Munch to Cragen and nodded quickly. "Of course."

Cragen eyed them suspiciously then pulled out a file. "Casey is waiting for you on 46th and Broadway. Go meet her…she'll give you the details there. Looks like a rape/homicide."

Olivia stood up. "We're on our way." She quickly walked out of the office leaving only the men who all automatically looked at Elliot.

"Uh…I guess I'll ride with Liv. See you guys there." Elliot said quickly as he went to follow Olivia out to the car.

Cragen waited until he left then turned too Fin and Munch. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Don't look at me…" Munch said shrugging. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Cragen looked at Fin. "What's going on? Those two have barely said two words to each other the last few weeks. What happened?"

Fin sighed. "I don't know…yesterday Liv ran out of here all upset. Elliot said he was going to take care of it…Olivia said they had an argument but they had cleared it all up."

Cragen groaned. "Why I keep those two together is beyond me…"

"It's because despite how annoying they can be…there good at what they do." Munch said shrugging.

Cragen nodded. "Right…well just go after them. Make sure they don't do anything stupid…"

"We'll try…" Fin said grabbing his coat and keys. "Let's go Munch."

* * *

><p>Down at the car, Olivia was already sitting in the passenger seat when Elliot got in the drivers side. She was looking out the window, trying to avoid his gaze at all cost.<p>

Elliot started the car and then cleared his throat. "Liv…they knew something was up."

"Good for them." She said buckling her seatbelt.

He sighed. "We can't keep this from them forever…I mean they're going to figure it out when you start showing."

"Well that won't be for awhile." Olivia said. "And until then…I'd like to keep this between you and me." She said finally turning to look at him. "I don't need everyone babying me because I screwed up and got myself in a bad situation."

Elliot looked over at her. "Last night you said you were happy about being pregnant…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes…I'm happy I'm pregnant Elliot. I mean…you know I'm happy I'm going to have a baby. But it doesn't mean that this whole situation isn't completely ridiculous and complicated."

Elliot nodded. "Okay fair enough…but the only reason they would baby you would be because they want you to be safe and healthy. The baby too…"

"Do you not realize what this means?" Olivia asked. "The second they find out I'm having a baby…YOUR baby I'm going to be put on desk duty. You're going to get your ass chewed out by Cragen, Fin and Munch and we are going to be split up as partners."

Elliot turned back to the road as he continued to drive, he had not thought about the fact that they would be split up as partners. "Oh…that's right. We won't be able to be partners anymore."

Olivia nodded. "No. We won't."

There was a comfortable silence in the car for the next minute or two before Elliot turned back to her. "Just because we won't be partners anymore…doesn't mean we won't see each other. I mean we're going to have a kid together...and if I have it my way we'll be together as a couple at some point."

Olivia glared at him. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that last part to happen…"

Elliot smiled. "I can be quite persuasive…"

Olivia laughed. "You're such an arrogant asshole."

"Whatever." He paused for a second. "There is something else we need to discuss…"

Olivia sighed. "What?"

"Well…I know you wanted to keep this between just us but…" He started.

She looked at him quickly. "It hasn't even been 24 hours since I told you…who the hell did you tell?"

Elliot grimaced at the anger in her voice. "Well Kathleen showed up at my apartment last night and we were talking…"

"You told Kathleen?" Olivia said turning her whole body to glare at him.

Elliot sighed. "It just kind of…happened. She could tell something was wrong…and she said Lizzie had talked to her. Last time she was in the office you and I weren't speaking so she asked if something had happened between us."

Olivia put her head against the headboard of her chair. "I can't believe you told your daughter! She's going to tell your whole family about this…Kathy is going to kill me."

Elliot shook his head. "No…I talked to Kathleen about it. She knows not to tell anyone yet."

"I told you not to tell anyone and you did!" She yelled at him.

"Okay…fair enough but I trust Kathleen." Elliot said. "She's a good kid. And…Kathy isn't going to kill you. It's not like I cheated on her with you and got you knocked up. We're divorced! She's been dating someone for over a year…"

Olivia shook her head. "It doesn't matter…she was always suspicious of our relationship. It's not exactly going to be easy for her to hear this…"

"Well let me worry about that." Elliot said. "I'll talk to her…it's not your responsibility."

"I'm going to have to talk to her at some point…" Olivia said putting a hand on her mouth.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it. And we'll do it together…stop worrying." Elliot said.

"Elliot stop the car." Olivia said grabbing the door handle. "Stop the car."

Elliot sighed. "Look I know you're mad at me…for a million reasons but I'm not letting you walk to the crime scene."

"Elliot stop the damn car!" She screamed as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Liv please…" He whispered.

"Elliot I'm going to be sick. STOP THE CAR!" She screamed even louder than before.

Elliot quickly pulled over and parked the car, Olivia jumped out of the car and walked to a nearby trashcan and puked. Elliot cursed to himself and got out of the car and walked over to her. "Liv…"

"Honestly Elliot…" She said holding her hand up. "Anything you have to say to me right now is only going to make me feel worse. Just go back to the car…"

Elliot glared at the people staring and he put a hand on her back as she threw up again. "Liv I'm not going anywhere…"

"You know I hate you right?" She grimaced as he handed her a Kleenex so she could wipe her mouth.

Elliot laughed. "I know Liv." He rubbed her back sportingly. "But it's like I told you last night…nothing you could say or do is going to push me away again."

Olivia stood up straight. "Well I still hate you."

Elliot smiled. "You want to go pick up a toothbrush before we head to the scene?"

"Well obviously…" Olivia said. "And next time I ask you to pull over…pull the damn car over okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Fair enough…"

Twenty minutes later, Olivia and Elliot arrived at the scene after they went to a convenient store and bathroom so Olivia could brush her teeth. They were the last ones to arrive, which didn't go unnoticed by Fin and Munch.

"You left before us…what took you so long?" Fin asked suspiciously.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Elliot thought he knew a short cut…"

"You've lived in the city how long?" Munch asked.

"Just…forget it." Elliot said with clenched teeth. "What did we miss?"

Casey looked at them all curiously then began to explain the situation. "Nineteen year old female was attacked in the parking lot by two men, one black, one white. They raped her and then murdered her by stabbing her thirteen times."

"Did anyone hear anything?" Olivia asked.

"Yes…but no one called until it was too late." Casey said.

"The bystander effect." Elliot said.

"Exactly…" Casey said. "They left her ID on her…her name is Katherine Mortin. She goes to school at NYU."

"Her life was just beginning…" Elliot said. "Why didn't someone call first? She could have been saved."

"Well she's gone now…but that doesn't mean we can't get her justice." Fin said.

The group quickly began work on the investigation to find Katherine justice. The rest of their co-workers soon forgot any problems between Olivia and Elliot.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the precinct, Elliot was packing up his stuff so he could head home for a few hours of sleep. Finn, Munch and Casey were all at the Morgue so they were alone.<p>

"Don't stay here too late…" Elliot said putting his coat on.

Olivia yawned. "I won't. I just want to finish typing up this stuff. Then I'll probably go home to catch a few hours of sleep."

"Well good. It's not just you that you have to worry about now Liv." Elliot said nodding at her. "Sleep is important for the baby."

Olivia smiled. "I know Elliot…"

He smiled at her. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave? Do you need anything?"

She stood up and went to get a cup of water. "Elliot I'm fine. Go home."

"Are you saying that because you're fine or because you are still mad at me?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

Olivia laughed. "Both."

"I don't think that if you went home Cragen would mind…let me give you a ride." He pleaded.

"I can take a cab. I always do." Olivia said staring at him.

"But things are different now." Elliot said.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "I'm still the same person. I know how to take care of myself. I always have my gun with me anyway…"

"I know but…I don't want anything to happen to you." Elliot said.

"You've never worried before." Olivia said leaning against the wall.

"Are you crazy?" Elliot asked in disbelief. "I've always worried about you. Always." He looked directly in her eyes. "I know you're tough…I know you can fight. But I still worry. Why do you think that I always made you flick the lights when I dropped you off? When I don't drive you home…it usually takes me forever to fall asleep because my mind is racing thinking about all the possible things that could have happened to you. That's why most of the time I text you…If anything ever happened to you…I'd never forgive myself."

Olivia swallowed hard, she desperately wanted to kiss him but she knew she couldn't. She had to stand her ground otherwise, she would get hurt again.

She cleared her throat trying to fight the tears. "Well…I'll be fine."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm sure you will be. But…I still worry."

Olivia had to look away from him because his gaze was so intense. "Go home Elliot. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elliot watched her walk back to her desk and then walked to the office door. "Goodnight Liv."

She looked up at him and then back at her desk. "Goodnight El."

Elliot gave her one last look before walking down the hallway. Olivia closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, she suddenly felt more confused than ever. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Cragen walk up beside her.

"You can go home too if you want Olivia." He said softly, he had caught the tail end of their conversation and knew there was something going on between the two.

Her head snapped up at the song of his voice. "Oh…hey Cap. No I'm fine. Just…you know…long day. I'll be okay working a few more hours."

Cragen pulled Elliot's desk chair up beside her desk and sat down. "What's going on Olivia?"

She looked back at the door that Elliot had walked out of wishing he hadn't left yet. "Nothing. Why?"

"Look…I know you and Elliot are close. But if something is going on…something more than a friendship…you have to tell me. You know you can't work together anymore…" He said.

Olivia looked down at her hands and noticed they were shaking slightly. "Captain…"

"Olivia…" He said leaning into her. "You know you can tell me anything."

She let out a shaky breath and looked up into his face. "I'm pregnant."

Cragen didn't say anything for a minute and then he smiled. "Liv that's wonderful. You've always wanted a baby but…who's the fa-"

"Elliot." She said simply before he could finish asking the question.

Cragen opened his mouth o say something but then closed it and leaned back in his seat. "Huh…"

She sighed. "I know…I know this is bad."

Cragen looked at her and then smiled. "I should probably be less surprised than I am."

Olivia laughed. "Come on…"

He chuckled softly. "Olivia since the moment I assigned you two as partners I knew that eventually…something would happen between you too. I didn't think it would take this long for it too happen…but you both are pretty stubborn."

Olivia smiled. "I don't know what to do…"

Cragen nodded. "Well…do you love Elliot?"

She looked down again. "Yes…"

"And when you two…" He cleared his throat. "Had s-"

"Oh God…" Olivia said scrunching up her nose. "I can't talk to you about this!"

"Look it's no picnic for me either Olivia…" He said. "But clearly you need to talk to someone about it. And I'm assuming you don't want to drag anyone else into this…at least not yet."

Olivia sighed. "Okay fine…what were you going to ask?"

"When you two…you know conceived the baby…" He said softly.

"Conceived the baby? Really?" She asked laughing.

"I feel just as uncomfortable as you do right now okay?" Cragen said glaring at her.

"Alright. Alright…okay so when me and Elliot…whatever…what about it?" She asked feeling her cheeks redden.

"Well…were you together. Or was it just…you know a one night stand?" Cragen asked looking away from her.

Olivia continued to stare at her hands. "It was just…a one time thing. I told him how I felt…he said he felt the same way. And the next morning he changed his mind…"

"Did he change his mind or did he just panic?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "He says he panicked…"

"Sounds like something that Elliot would do." Cragen said. "He's a good guy…just a little screwed up and times."

She laughed. "And I'm not?"

Cragen smiled. "I suppose we all are."

She sighed. "I mean…he says he loves me. He says he's sorry for what he did and that he wants to be with me and be a part of the baby's life. But…I don't know what to do. Do I trust him again?"

Cragen inhaled deeply. "I can't make that choice for you. But…I do believe that Elliot loves you. As much as he drives me insane…when it comes to you he would do anything to protect you. His first priority is always to make sure that you are safe. When you went to Oregon…he was absolutely miserable."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I missed him too…"

Cragen nodded. "I'm not telling you that you should just get together with him right away. But…give it a chance. Take things slow…rebuild your friendship again and then see what happens after that."

Olivia nodded. "I guess I could do that…"

"Despite everything…you are pregnant Olivia. And I know that you are capable of doing it alone…but it would be easier to have the fathers help. Elliot's a good father…and you of all people know how important it is to have both parents in your life. You at least owe it to your baby to try and work things out…" Cragen said.

Olivia smiled. "You're right." She reached forward and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Captain."

Cragen smiled. "Hey…anything for you."

"You know you took this a lot better than I had expected." Olivia said honestly. "I figured you would kick Elliot's ass."

Cragen smiled. "Oh this isn't over. I would obviously be kind in my conversation with you. You didn't do anything. But I have a few choice words for Elliot when I see him…"

Olivia smiled. "Oh good. But do you think you could share those choice words with him in private? I'm not ready for everyone to know yet…"

Cragen nodded. "Of course it will be in private. I wouldn't do that to you…and I also I wouldn't want to lose my job for killing him. So I'll have to do it when there are no witnesses…"

Olivia laughed. "Great."

"Why don't you head home?" Cragen asked. "Clearly you've had a rough couple of days…get some rest. We can talk about putting you on desk duty later."

Olivia sighed. "Oh right…desk duty."

"You want to protect the baby don't you?" Cragen teased as he stood up.

Olivia stood up too and grabbed her keys and jacket. "Of course."

Cragen walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation…but you're going to be an amazing mother Olivia."

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you Don…for everything."

He smiled and hugged her back tightly. "Anytime."

Olivia walked out of the office leaving Cragen watching her go with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>When she got back to her apartment she changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before turning to look at her TV. After a minute or so she picked it up and texted Elliot.<p>

_"I know you were worried…but I'm home safe. Told you there was nothing to worry about."_

She put the phone back on her bedside table and snuggled back into her pillows. Less than a minute later her phone began ringing and she couldn't help but smile when's he saw Elliot's name on the caller ID.

She flipped open the phone and said. "A simple text back would have been fine…"

Elliot laughed. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"You saw me an hour ago." She said.

"And I must have made an impression because you texted me." Elliot said. "That's not normally what a person does when they are angry at them."

Olivia blushed. "Whatever…"

"I'm wearing you down and you know it." Elliot said, Olivia could almost see the smirk on his face.

"I told Cragen." She blurted out quickly.

Elliot was quiet on the other end for a moment. "And?"

She sighed. "He took it surprisingly well…"

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Well he's still going to kick your ass when he sees you but he's not mad at me." Olivia said smiling.

"Oh…right." Elliot whispered. "Well that's something to look forward too."

"I uh…I have a doctors appointment next Friday. Do you maybe want to come with me?" She asked.

Elliot's smile grew. "Well of course I want to come! Are you sure you are okay with that?"

"Well…I don't know what's going on between you and me. But…I don't really want to go alone." She said. "It would be nice to have someone there and seeing as you are the father…I guess it makes sense."

"Okay. Well I'll be there Liv. I promise." He said.

"Okay. Well…I'm going to get some sleep. We still have a lot of work to do in the morning." She said.

"Right. I'll see you then?" Elliot asked.

"See you then…" She whispered.

"Sleep well Liv. I love you." He said honestly.

Olivia paused for a moment. "Night El."

When she put the phone on the table she couldn't help but smile. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning. She knew she was in over her head…she couldn't forgive Elliot too quickly. But it was hard to say no to him…she loved him. She always had and she always would…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) I have a busy few days coming up but I will try and update as soon as I can!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Olivia and Elliot arrived at work at the same time. Elliot smiled when he saw her walking towards him and the building.

"Hey." He said holding out a cup of tea for her again.

"Hey." She said smiling as she took the cup. "Should I expect this everyday now?"

Elliot smiled. "Will that make you give me another chance?"

She smirked. "Nope."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She took a sip of her tea. "You ready for Cragen to tear you apart?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Elliot said laughing. "I mean…its probably going to be worse than usual but I've done plenty of things for him to be mad at. This is just…the icing on the cake."

Olivia gestured towards the door. "Want to get it over with?"

Elliot groaned. "Why not?"

Olivia smiled and walked into the precinct and towards the elevator with Elliot behind her. They rode the elevator in silence and when they reached their floor Olivia got off first. They walked towards their desks, Munch and Fin were already there.

"Morning kids." Munch said. "Still being friendly?"

"Yup." Olivia said sitting down at her desk.

Just then Cragen walked out of his office. "Stabler. My office. Now."

Olivia looked at Elliot who just stood up quietly and smiled at her before walking towards Cragen's office.

"What was that about?" Fin asked Olivia.

Olivia looked at Fin quickly and then back at her desk reaching for her paperwork. "I have no idea…"

When Elliot entered Cragen's office he shut the door and waited…

Cragen was sitting behind his desk and was glaring at Elliot, he took a deep breath and then put his arms on his desk. "You know since I've known you…you've done a lot of really stupid things in your life. Screw with the perps…cross some line with them. Put your job on the line…" He shrugged and stood up slowly. "But this…this is a whole different story."

Elliot nodded his head slowly. "Captain I know you're angry but I want you to know that I intend to make things right with Olivia. You know that I would never leave her alone with this baby."

"But you left her before…she told me everything Elliot." Cragen said walking around his desk.

Elliot nodded again. "I admit that I handled this pretty terribly…but it's not over yet."

Cragen stared at him for a moment. "Olivia has been through enough in her life Elliot…she deserves the best."

"I know that. I want to give her everything she ever wanted and more." He paused. "But you didn't think I'm good enough for her…"

Cragen shook his head. "That's not what I said." He walked closer to him. "I think you could be good enough for her if you just got your shit together. But it isn't just about Olivia…the only way you could be at your full potential is when you realize that you are worth it too. I know I'm yelling at you here…but I'm not just worried about Olivia. You're a pain in my ass…but it doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to you."

Elliot looked down and cleared his throat, shocked by his bosses words. "You're wrong…I'm not worth it. As much as I want Olivia I know she could do better and that she deserves better. I'm a screw up. I screwed up my marriage. I screw up here all the time."

"You and Kathy weren't meant to spend the rest of your lives together. You're not the first couple in the universe to get divorced." Cragen said. "As far as how you act here…yes you've done some stupid things. But who hasn't? I know I've made plenty of mistakes here…we can't do what we do without breaking sometimes Elliot. No one expects perfection."

"I'm confused." Elliot said. "Why are you being so nice to me? I know you said you cared but…I still don't get it."

Cragen smiled. "You and Olivia deserve to be happy. But the only way that is going to happen is if you both realize that." Cragen's smile faded. "With that being said…" He walked closer to Elliot and put a hand in his face. "You do one more thing to break that women…I will break you into a million pieces. Do you understand me?" He growled at him.

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yeah. I do."

"Okay get out of here before I decide to not be so nice…" Cragen said.

Elliot laughed. "Yes sir." He walked towards the door.

"Wait before you go…" Cragen said. "We both know that Olivia is stubborn but she needs to be put on desk duty soon. And…there is the matter of you two being partners. We both know that can't continue…Olivia doesn't want anyone else to know yet which is fine. But…we need to find away to change partners up soon. Will you talk to her about it?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment, he hated the idea of not being work partners with Olivia anymore. But he knew that in order for them to move forward in their personal relationship they would have to change their relationship at work first.

"Yeah. I will." Elliot said turning to walk away again.

"And Elliot?" Cragen called out to him again.

"Yeah Cap?" Elliot asked turning back to him.

"Congratulations on the baby…" Cragen said as he cracked a smile.

Elliot smiled back. "Thanks Don."

Cragen nodded. "Alright…now you get your ass out of here. I don't want to see your face for awhile. Just because I think you deserve to be happy doesn't mean I don't think you're a complete idiot."

Elliot's smile faded slowly. "Yes sir."

After he shut the office door, Elliot walked back out to his desk. Munch and Fin were staring at him expectantly but he didn't pay them any attention.

Olivia's phone rang and she answered it. "Benson." She paused to listen to the person talk. "We'll be right there." She hung up her phone. "That was Casey she needs two people to go down to her office to go over some of the evidence."

Munch stood up. "Well you two are annoying me so Fin and I will go."

"Sounds good to me." Olivia said laughing as she began filling out more paperwork.

When they were gone Elliot looked over at Olivia. "Aren't you going to ask how it went with Cragen?"

Olivia looked at up and just stared for a moment. "I wasn't going to…but if it will make you feel better…" She paused. "How did it go with Cragen?"

"Surprisingly well." Elliot said. "He actually made a lot of sense."

"Well great I'm glad it helped you." She said looking back at her desk. "I'm assuming he brought up the issue of desk duty."

"He did…and it's not something you can avoid forever." Elliot said. "It's for the safety of the baby."

"Yes but then everyone is going to find out." Olivia said looking up at him.

"Well now that Cragen knows…it's really only Fin, Munch, Melinda and Casey we have to worry about. Wouldn't you rather just get it over with?" Elliot asked.

"No. I'd rather not be in this situation at all but seeing as I can't change it…" She said standing up and walking towards the water jug.

Elliot watched her for a moment and then got up to join her. "Liv…I know you're going to get really mad at me…but I need to ask you this."

She looked over at him. "You sure you want to ask me something that's going to piss me off?"

"I just need to know the answer…" Elliot whispered softly.

Olivia leaned against the wall and stared at him. "Fine. Then ask me."

Elliot sighed softly. "We both have different opinions on it…did you…did you consider abortion?"

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding right?"

"Well…you aren't opposed to it." Elliot said. "It's a valid question."

Olivia looked around the crowded precinct. "Cribs. Now."

Olivia walked away from Elliot and he groaned. "Great…"

When Elliot finally made it to the cribs Olivia was fuming. "How dare you ask me something like that?"

"You never answered the question." Elliot said. "Which leads me to believe that you did consider it."

"I-I just…God I hate you!" Olivia screamed glaring at him.

"So you did consider it…" Elliot said walking towards her. "I don't want to fight with you Olivia but I needed to know. I mean…we're you just going to do it without telling me you were pregnant?"

Olivia shrugged. "When I found out I was pregnant I freaked out. I mean you hadn't said a word to me since everything happened…I was afraid you were going to freak out. I didn't know if I could handle it so yes Elliot…yes I did consider it. But I never would have been able to go through with it and you know it."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I want this baby."

She swallowed hard. "And so do I. But I just…this whole situation is so screwed up Elliot. This wasn't supposed to happen…and I'm so confused. You keep saying all these nice things and I think…maybe we can be together. But then I remember what you did to me and I just…I get so angry and I get so scared. And so I shut down again, I can't eat I can't sleep anymore…I'm exhausted and so emotionally spent. I can't handle this right now…I just can't!" She walked over to the nearest bed and put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Elliot watched her for a moment feeling worse than ever before, finally he plucked up the courage to walk over to her. "Liv…" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Olivia said flinching away from him. "Just…don't' touch me."

Elliot felt the ache in his heart grow stronger. "Liv please…I'm sorry okay? But I had to ask…"

Olivia looked up at him, still crying. "I know…and trust me…I hate myself for even thinking that it was an option. But…at the time I didn't see any other way to handle it. I know you think abortion is a sin…and I don't think it should be done with ease…but in certain cases…"

"This isn't one of our cases." Elliot said. "This is our baby…"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. It is. I'm not having an abortion Elliot…I won't do it. I swear I won't but…" She paused. "I'm a mess right now."

Elliot reached for her again and even though she flinched she finally let him cup her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Olivia…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. But please don't shut me out now."

"You shut me out." She said softly. "You didn't even stay to tell me to my face that you didn't want to be with me. Why shouldn't I do the same thing to you? How do I know that you're not going to do it again?"

Elliot sighed and stood up so he could sit down beside her. "You're right…I did shut you out. And nothing I say will convince you I won't do it again…But if you don't let me prove to you that I love you and I won't do it again we're not going to get anywhere."

"I don't think I can do that." Olivia said honestly not looking him in the eye.

Elliot leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Liv just like you can't do this alone…I can't do it alone either. We need to work together here…if not for us than for the baby. If there is anything I learned from my marriage to Kathy it was that despite our differences we had to be civil for the kids."

Olivia stood up again. "I'm not Kathy, Elliot…"

Elliot stared at her confused by her statement. "I know that Olivia."

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to get your act together. I'm not going to put up with your bullshit time and time again. I respect Kathy as a woman but I don't understand why she let you get away with it for so long." Olivia said shaking her head.

Elliot stood up to face her. "You were the one that always said you were on my side."

"What was I supposed to say?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes. "I'm not putting the blame completely on you but I don't think you made her life easy."

"I never said I did." Elliot said shaking his head. "What the hell does my relationship with Kathy have to do with you and me?"

"It has everything to do with this. You're used to just doing things a certain way and getting away with it. I'm not a pushover Elliot. I won't let you treat me like that…not again anyway. I'm worth more than that…I may have a pretty low self esteem sometimes but I know I deserve better than what you did to me." She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "You're right. You deserve more than that. And I'll give you more…I'll show you I can be a good partner. But I can't do that if you won't let me…"

Olivia sighed. "I don't see how we're going to get through this." She said shaking her head. "What's the point?"

Elliot stared at her in disbelief. "The point is that we love each other and we're bringing a baby into this world! We can't just push this issue under the rug Olivia…it will only get worse with time."

"Well what are we supposed to do then? I don't trust you. I don't even want to be around you half the time. I'm terrified for the way that you make me feel not just about us but also about myself. I can't do this…" She said. "I'm going to go crazy!"

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay. Okay we need to just calm down alright? Us screaming at each other isn't helping."

Olivia sighed and sat back down again. "I just think…I think I need to take a few days away from you to think this through."

Elliot's head immediately began to race thinking of all the reasons why she would chose not to want him in her life or the babies life. "No…I don't think that's such a good idea."

She looked up at him. "El please…I really need to do this. I'm just so confused…I keep going back and forth. If I forgive you too quickly I could get hurt again but if I wait too long I'll push you away."

"Didn't I tell you that no matter what you do I'm not leaving again?" Elliot asked. "You can't push me away."

"You sure about that?" Olivia asked staring at him in disbelief. "You and I know exactly how to hurt each other the most Elliot."

He sighed. "What would a few days away from me do for you?"

"Just time to think…" She whispered. "About what the right decision is…not just for me and you but the baby. I'm so confused…I need a little breather just to wrap my head around this whole thing."

Elliot sat back down next to her again and took a few moments to think. "Alright…alright if you think that is what's best then…take a few days by yourself."

"You're mad…" Olivia whispered. "I can tell."

He shook his head and looked over at her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for screwing this up so badly. I never…ever wanted to hurt you."

Olivia wiped her tears away. "We rushed into this…we acted like to drunken teenagers who had never had sex before. We should have known better…"

"That's probably true. But we're adults…and we have to handle this situation like adults. I'm sorry for the way I handled it…but I'm not sorry that it happened." He said honestly. "I'm happy you're pregnant Olivia…even if you hate my guts right now. I'm happy I'm having this baby with you…it's all I've ever wanted."

Olivia stared in his eyes for a moment and then looked down again so she could resist the urge to kiss him. "I'll call you in a few days okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Okay. But…what about your Doctors appointment next week? Do you still want me to go with you?"

Olivia looked back at him. "Let me think about it…"

Elliot looked away from her. "Okay…"

Olivia stood up slowly. "I'm going to just go talk to Cragen…tell him I don't feel well so I can go home."

Elliot stayed seated. "Okay…"

She walked towards the door. "Look El…I'm-"

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. It's okay."

She stared at him for a moment. "I'll call you…when I'm ready."

He tried to smile. "I'll be waiting."

Olivia turned her back and walked out of the cribs and back downstairs. She grabbed her keys and jacket and went to knock on Cragen's office door.

"Come in." He called from inside.

Olivia walked in and smiled at him. "Hey Cap…I'm not feeling really well. You know…morning sickness and all." She tried to laugh it all. "Would you mind if I head home? Maybe take a few personal days…"

Cragen stared at her for a moment. "Sure but…are you okay?"

She nodde.d "Of course. I'm fine. I'm fine."

Cragen stood up slowly. "Liv…you look like you've been crying. You're hands are shaking."

Olivia let out a shaky breath. "Seriously. I'm fine."

He walked over to her. "I saw you and Elliot walk out of the office…what did he say to you?""

Olivia didn't want anymore problems. "Elliot didn't do anything. I'm just…I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now. I just…need a few days to collect my thoughts."

Cragen sighed. "You seemed okay last night."

"I'm just kind of all over the place." Olivia said sniffling. "I just need to think about things…please don't make this a big deal. Elliot didn't do anything I swear…he just he's trying but I'm just…" She started to cry again.

Cragen put a hand on her arm and led her into his office to close the door. "Have a seat Liv."

Olivia sat down slowly and gripped the arms of the chair. "Cap really I'm fine. I just need to go home."

"You're not fine and I don't want you leaving when you're this upset." Cragen said sitting down on the edge of his desk. "You look like you're going to have a break down."

Olivia laughed. "I feel like I'm going to have a break down."

"I know this isn't the ideal situation but everything is going to be fine. You have a lot of people who care about you who won't let you fall. And that includes Elliot…" Cragen said smiling.

"I just feel like…my life is spinning out of control. You know me…I always need to be in control and for the first time I'm not." Olivia said.

"I know you feel that way but you are in control here Olivia…you're the one that gets to decide what to do about Elliot and the baby. In my personal opinion…I think you two belong together but that's a choice you need to make for yourself." He shrugged. "You're just feeling conflicted because of what Elliot did…but I don't think he'll make that kind of mistake again."

Olivia sighed. "He says he won't. But right now his words don't have much meaning to me."

Cragen waited a minute. "Alright. Well…take a few days. I'll call you a cab. Take some time…however long you need." He said standing up and reaching for the phone.

"Thanks Cap." She said walking out of his office and out of the building.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia was sitting in her apartment watching a movie when there was a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone but she went to see who it was. When she opened the door and saw Kathleen Stabler standing there she wasn't exactly happy.<p>

"Kathleen what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, too tired to be polite.

Kathleen smiled. "It's good to see you too Liv."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry…long day. How are you Kathleen?"

Kathleen shrugged. "I have no personal complaints. I wish I could say the same thing for my Dad…"

Olivia looked down at the floor. "Kathleen I know that you're Dad told you what's going on. But right now I just kind of want to figure things out myself. So if your Dad sent you here to try and fix things I-"

"He didn't send me. He actually told me under no circumstance was I to come here and bother you." She shrugged. "But I'm a lot like my Dad…I don't usually listen to what people tell me to do."

Olivia chuckled. "Do you want to come in?"

Kathleen smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. "You look good. Kind of tired…but good."

Olivia sat down in the chair opposite the couch. "I'm exhausted."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to ask for help sometimes." Kathleen said smiling. "Especially when you have someone who is clearly willing to do anything and everything for you."

Olivia sighed. "Kathleen things with your Dad and I…they're just complicated. They always have been. I love your Dad…I really do. But right now…we're just in a really strange place and I don't how to get out of it."

Kathleen leaned forward and rested on her elbows. "Look…I know my Dad can make stupid decisions sometimes. He is so concerned with making sure everyone is okay he doesn't realize how his actions can hurt people. He left you that night because he didn't think he deserved you…he thought he was doing the right thing. He thought he was giving you the chance to find someone else…"

"I didn't want anyone else…" She paused. "I don't want anyone else…"

Kathleen nodded. "I know that." She waited a moment. "When I was a kid…and I first met you I thought you were really cool." She smiled. "You were smart, and funny and you were so cool because you were independent. I wanted to be you. And then…I noticed how much time my Dad spent with you. I saw how it hurt my Mom…"

Olivia grimaced. "Kathleen…please don't. I never would have done anything too break up your parents marriage. I had feelings for your Dad back then but I respected your Mother too much for that."

Kathleen nodded. "I know. But I still hated you…for a little while." She paused. "And then I realized just because my parents weren't going to be together doesn't mean that they don't care about each other or they don't care about me and my siblings. And I also realized that my parents both deserved love…real love."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Olivia asked curiously.

Kathleen smiled. "Because my Mom is happy with her new boyfriend. She's in love. And my Dad deserves to be happy…he's in love with you. He has been since the day he met you. And the only way that he is ever going to be really happy…is if he's with you."

"I just don't know if I can forgive him Kathleen…of all the people in my life he knew better than anyone that the one thing I was afraid of was being abandoned. And yet…he did it anyway." Olivia said letting a tear fall from her eye.

Kathleen leaned forward and took Olivia's hand. "I know. And there are a lot of things I could have stayed mad at my Dad for. But…we all make mistakes. I've done things to hurt him and I'm sure you have too. But if there's anything my Dad has taught me it's that sometimes you have to take risks in life otherwise you'll always wonder about what could have been."

Olivia smiled. "You're Dad keeps saying you guys are all grown up…but now I really see it. When did you get so wise?"

Kathleen laughed. "Life experience."

Olivia looked down. "Did you tell anyone else?"

Kathleen shook her head. "No. I wouldn't do that. But…I do one to be a part of my brother or sisters life. And I'm sure Maureen, Dickie, Lizzie and Eli will too."

Olivia nodded. "I want you all to be a part of the baby's life…"

Kathleen nodded and then stood up. "Look I can't tell you what to do. But the thing is…I never see my dad as happy as he is when he's with you. And if he lost you now…" She shrugged. "I don't think he could survive it."

"I'll try and keep that in mind…" Olivia said standing up.

Kathleen smiled and leaned forward to hug Olivia. "This could be a good thing if you let it…" Olivia hugged her back. "I'll see you around Olivia."

When Kathleen left Olivia sat back down on the couch and sat by herself for a few moments. And then she realized…she didn't want to be alone. 

* * *

><p>She picked up her keys and coat and walked out of the apartment and out to her car. She drove the twenty minutes it took to get to his apartment and then walked straight up to his apartment and knocked on the door.<p>

He opened the door and looked very surprised to see her. "Liv what-"

"I just…I don't want to be alone right now." She said softly. "Can I come in?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment, he was worried because she said she needed space but at the same time he couldn't turn her away. "Of course…"

Olivia walked into the apartment and over to the couch. Elliot closed the door and wondered just where this conversation was going to go…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you want me to continue send in a review. I can't tell if people like it enough or if I should just stop writing...let me know what you think :) <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY: **  
><em>When Kathleen left Olivia sat back down on the couch and sat by herself for a few moments. And then she realized…she didn't want to be alone. She picked up her keys and coat and walked out of the apartment and out to her car. She drove the twenty minutes it took to get to his apartment and then walked straight up to his apartment and knocked on the door. <em>

_ He opened the door and looked very surprised to see her. "Liv what-"_

_ "I just…I don't want to be alone right now." She said softly. "Can I come in?"_

_ Elliot stared at her for a moment, he was worried because she said she needed space but at the same time he couldn't turn her away. "Of course…" _

_ Olivia walked into the apartment and over to the couch. Elliot closed the door and wondered just where this conversation was going to go…_

* * *

><p>Elliot watched Olivia nervously as she paced back and forth in the living room. He leaned against the doorframe and waited for her to talk.<p>

"If I'm interrupting something…" Olivia whispered looking back at him.

Elliot shook his head. "You're not interrupting anything. You're always welcome here." He paused. "What's going on Liv? I thought you wanted some space…"

Olivia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I did…I do." She sat down on the couch. "I just…I was sitting in my apartment and I started stressing out. And I didn't want to be alone…and when I'm upset I always want to be with my best friend." She paused again and looked at him. "And of course…that's you."

Elliot smiled and walked over to sit on his leather chair, which was across from the couch. "Well I'm glad you came to me."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean…you know that I want to be with you. At least…not yet."

Elliot smiled. "Fair enough." He stood up again. "You want a drink or anything?"

"Um…water would be good." Olivia said softly.

Elliot went to get her water and continued to talk to her. "Did something happen since the last time I saw you?"

Olivia waited, wondering if it would be smart to tell Elliot that Kathleen had come to her apartment but she didn't want to lie. "Um…Kathleen came to see me."

Elliot turned back to her before he went to fill up her cup. "What? I told her to leave you alone."

Olivia sighed. "It's okay…you don't have to be mad at her. I'm glad she did…"

He filled the glass with water and walked back over to her. "What did she say to you?"

Olivia took the glass. "Thanks." She took a sip. "Nothing I didn't already know."

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked leaning back in his chair.

"Just…I don't stuff. You know about you and me…things we've been ignoring for the past thirteen years." She smiled.

Elliot laughed. "My kids are pretty observant…"

"They must get that from their father." She said laughing. "And the ability to not listen to people when they tell you to do something or not do something."

Elliot smirked. "Family trait."

Olivia leaned back on the couch and stared at her hands. "You know when you asked me about whether or not I considered having an abortion?"

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that…"

Olivia shook her head. "No. You should have…you had a right to know." She paused. "I wasn't…I wasn't mad at you for asking. I was mad at myself for considering it in the first place."

Elliot watched her for a moment. "You're not the first woman who has considered it. All that matters is that you didn't do it…"

Olivia nodded. "Maybe…" She stared at him for a moment. "But…you think abortion is a sin. Does that change your opinion of me because I considered it?"

Elliot leaned forward again. "Liv we have different opinions. If we didn't…our relationship would be a lot less complicated but less interesting too."

She smiled. "I'm serious Elliot. I mean…I don't believe in the same things as you. How can two people with such different beliefs actually be together?"

"It's the old saying 'opposites attract' isn't it?" He asked shrugging.

"Yeah but…" She paused. "I just…I don't know. I believe in certain circumstances that abortion is okay and should be used."

"When a woman is raped…like your mother." Elliot whispered sympathetically.

Olivia slipped off her shoes and curled up on the couch. "Yeah. Like my Mom…"

"Olivia…you're mother didn't have an abortion. That was her choice." Elliot said. "And personally I'm glad she didn't…because then you wouldn't be here."

Olivia smiled. "No. I wouldn't. But if I wasn't here…if I had never been born…" She shrugged. "Maybe my mom would have been able to move on with her life…maybe she would have been okay."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Elliot said shrugging. "You don't know what would have happened…victims need to seek help otherwise they won't ever move on. She could have had an abortion and been depressed still…"

"Yeah but she wouldn't have had to have this giant reminder of what that monster did to her." Olivia said grimacing. "I mean…what if I have his eyes? What if every time she looked at me she saw his eyes staring back at her? The same eyes that stared at her as he raped her…she had me growing inside of her for nine months…part of him…inside of her again. For months on end…" She sighed and stood up as she began pacing again. "If I had been in her situation…I would have had an abortion. I know it's a baby…I know it's innocent that I was innocent but…it doesn't change what I am…what I symbolize."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to your Mom. Yes…you are part of him, her rapist but it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this." Elliot said.

"And neither did she! No victim does. You know that." Olivia said.

"I'm not saying that she did or any victim does…I just want you to stop tearing yourself apart because of where you come from. You've grown into such an amazing woman Olivia and you did that all on your own…" Elliot said.

"I just…really wish I had a better relationship with my Mom. I wish she was here…I wish she could tell me what to do." Olivia whispered.

"I know…" Elliot said nodding. "I know this is hard for you…"

"I just don't want…I don't want my kid to hate me someday." She said.

Elliot stood up. "Liv…this is different. You're not your Mom…this is a totally different situation."

She sniffled and wiped a tear away. "I know...I know it is." She looked back at him. "But…ever since I found out I was pregnant I've been thinking a lot about my Mom. About…how angry I've been at her. And I realized I had no right to be angry…"

"She could have given you up for adoption." Elliot said.

"But she still would have had to carry me inside of her for nine months. And every face she saw…every did she met she would wonder if it was me. I'd still be out there…reminding her about what happened." Olivia said.

He walked closer to her. "I still don't understand what this has to do with us…"

"I just…I don't know. I thought about abortion because…I didn't want to be reminded of you." Olivia said looking down afraid to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

She sighed. "When I woke up that morning after we…" She paused and took a deep breath. "God Elliot it broke my heart."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry but-" He started.

"I thought about leaving…" She whispered. "I almost went to work and quit I didn't want to see you. I didn't think I could handle it…"

"So when you found out you were pregnant…you didn't think you could live with the baby because it would remind you of me. You thought I wouldn't be a part of your life or the baby's…" He said nodding his head finally understanding.

She nodded. "It's selfish…I know."

He shook his head. "No…you had no reason to believe I would be there for you. I left before…"

She swallowed hard. "I was so sacred…and hurt. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening and I thought…if I get rid of it…if I just end it now…I'll never have to think about it again."

"But you would think about it…" Elliot whispered.

She nodded. "I know that. I would have felt so guilty…especially for never having told you."

Elliot reached for her hand slowly. "But you did tell me…and you didn't go through with it." He paused. "And…you're not going to go through with it right?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not. I want this baby…"

Elliot nodded. "Okay…"

"But what if someday…what if the baby finds out I wanted to get rid of it, or I thought about it?" Olivia asked. "They would hate me."

"Well that's a bridge we're going to have to cross when we get to it…no one says we have to tell them." Elliot said shrugging. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"See…see it's too terrible to even mention." Olivia said. "I'm already a terrible mother and I haven't even had the baby yet!"

"Olivia…we can't worry about that right now. Okay? Someday…way in the future we may have to talk to our child about it. But we'll deal with it together okay?" He said trying to be sympathetic.

She stared at him for a moment. "But…how could you forgive me for even considering it? Don't you think I'm a terrible person now?"

Elliot walked all the way up to her and cupped her face. "Of course I don't think you're a terrible person Olivia. Nothing could ever make me think that. If I hadn't left you in the first place…you never would have considered it."

"So you forgive me?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot nodded. "There's nothing to forgive."

Olivia sighed and leaned forward and hugged him, not caring that this was breaking all her rules about getting to close to him. "Okay."

Elliot was surprised by the sudden closeness but he loved the feeling of having her in his arms again so he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Everything's okay Liv…you didn't do anything wrong."

She pulled back for a second. "I'm just…really confused."

He nodded. "I know."

"When I was talking to Kathleen…I realized why I was so mad at you." Olivia said. "Why I'm so hurt…"

"Because I left you." Elliot said. "I know that."

"You know me better than anyone else in the world…" Olivia said. "You know my biggest fear is being abandoned and that's what you did."

Elliot sat down on the arm of the chair beside her. "The second I got in my car and left…I knew I had screwed up. I think that's why I didn't talk to you…because I knew how much that would hurt you. I can't stand it when you're upset…and to know that I'm the one that hurt you was too much. I couldn't look you in the eye because I would have to admit to myself what I did…that I was the reason you were sad."

"It would have hurt a lot less if you had just been honest with me. If when we had woken up you said you didn't want to be with me…it may not have been so bad." Olivia said.

Elliot shook his head. "But I did want to be with you. I do want to be with you. I would have lost my nerve and decided to stay…"

She licked her lips. "You say that like it's a bad thing…"

Elliot smiled. "No. It's like I told you…I thought you deserved better."

"I didn't want anyone else…" She whispered walking closer to him.

Elliot stared up at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Didn't?"

She walked right up to him, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. "I don't want any one else…"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

She looked deep in his eyes. "I don't know…"

She was so close, if he just moved his face an inch closer they would be kissing. "Liv…"

She pushed her fear to the back of her mind and leaned all the way in and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He was stiff at first, unsure if he should do this but finally his hands met her hips and he stood up so that he could hold her close.

Her arms snaked around his neck as his slid up her back pulling her even closer. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue traced his lower lip. She was losing herself in the feel of his body; the taste of his kiss and her mind was too foggy to pull away.

Lucky for her, Elliot was thinking clearly for the both of them but it didn't register with her when he first pushed her back. "Wait…"

Her breath came in low and shallow. "What?"

Elliot closed his eyes and stepped back. "Liv don't get me wrong…I want to…you know I do…" He stepped back again. "But you're not ready for this…and I want to do it right this time around."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "El…"

"I-I-I screwed it up last time when I left okay? I get it…I know that. And I didn't push you away because I don't want you. I do want you. More than anything…but not like this. Not when you're so upset…I want you to be absolutely sure about this." He said finally looking at her.

Olivia felt embarrassed and uncomfortable, she put a hand over her mouth, the taste of him was still on her lips. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize…I'm not mad. I just…don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

Olivia started laughing softly and crying too. "Oh God…what is wrong with me?"

Elliot sighed and walked closer to her. "Nothing."

She wiped her tears away and stared at him for a moment. "Thank you…for not letting me do something I might regret."

He couldn't lie; it hurt to hear her say she may regret him. "It's…fine."

She could see the hurt in is eyes. "I didn't mean it like that…" She whispered reaching out to him. "I don't…regret you I just…you're right I'm not ready."

Elliot smiled. "I know. I know what you meant."

She stepped back again, trying to resist the urge to kiss him again. "Do you want me to go?"

Elliot quickly grabbed her hand. "No. I don't want you to leave."

Olivia smiled. "Good…because I don't want to leave."

Elliot smiled. "Let's just…" He cleared his throat and sat down on the couch. "Uh…let's just watch a movie or something…"

Olivia laughed. "I'm making you uncomfortable."

Elliot smiled. "I'm not uncomfortable…I'm just trying to forget how good it felt to kiss you…" He looked down. "At least for right now."

Olivia smiled and sat down on the leather chair. "Okay…so what movie do you want to watch?"

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know…"

"El seriously…I can go. I feel better now that we talked anyway." She said shaking her head.

Elliot leaned forward and put a hand on her knee. "No. I want you to stay. I do."

She leaned back and curled up on the chair. "Alright…well I think there's a Yankees game on. We could watch that…"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Why? Its just baseball…"

Elliot cleared his throat. "Too many sexual references…it would make things harder…" He cursed. "Damn it…"

She closed her eyes and laughed. "Aw El…I'm sorry."

He smirked. "Yeah you look sorry…"

She stood up and put her hand out to him. "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked letting her pull him up on his feet.

She smiled. "We're going for a walk. We both need to clear our heads."

Elliot smiled back. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they were walking down the lighted streets of New York City. It was nice to be able to just hang out without feeling any pressure, it felt like old times.<p>

"You know…I was thinking about what Cragen said. About how we can't work together anymore." Olivia said. "It just seems so…strange to me to think that we won't be partners."

Elliot nodded as he put his hands in his pockets as they walked. "Yeah. It will be…I wonder who he'll stick us with."

"Do you think he would just split up Munch and Fin?" Olivia asked.

"That would make things easier…but I don't know if they would appreciate it." Elliot said.

"True…and I don't think either of them would be able to handle working with you." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Oh ouch…" Elliot said laughing. "Clearly you won't miss me that much…"

She chuckled. "No you know I loved working with you…but sometimes you can be a little hot headed." She shrugged. "It's not necessarily a bad thing…or not all the time anyway."

Elliot nodded. "I can't argue with that…"

"Fin would just end up killing you…and Munch would drive you to your breaking point. He never stops talking…" She said laughing. "But I love them both."

"Should I be concerned about your relationship with them?" He teased.

"Ha Ha." She said pushing him slightly. "Jerk."

"I'm just asking…" He smiled. "They're probably both better men then me anyway."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Liv I pretty much just screwed up both of our lives. I know that I'm an idiot." Elliot said honestly.

"Like I haven't made mistakes before?" She asked.

"Nothing this bad…" He whispered.

"We can have a debate on it later." She said smiling as she pulled her coat around her tighter. "Despite everything…you've been a great partner Elliot. I don't think I've ever thanked you for that... I always knew you had my back…" She whispered. "Not many people can say that they trust their partners whole heartedly."

He looked over at her as they continued to stroll down the sidewalk. "I would never let anything happen to you."

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

He smiled back. "You were a great partner too Liv. You're the only one that ever lasted…we had a few bumps along the way but you came back. You pushed me and but you also never let me get away with anything which is exactly what I needed."

She laughed. "I don't know how to work without you…"

He laughed softly too. "Me either…"

She put a hand on her stomach. "But…I guess it will all be worth it, right?" She asked looking back at him.

He smiled. "Yes it will be. Having a baby…is the most amazing thing in the world. With every one of my kids I was scared straight but the first time I saw each of their faces it was instant love."

She smiled down at her stomach. "I can't actually believe that I'm going to have a baby. After awhile…I just assumed I wasn't going to have kids."

"I always knew you would." Elliot said. "You were born to be a mother. I just feel lucky enough to be able to go through this with you…to be the father."

She blushed. "We're still in a bad place…but I am really glad that you are the father Elliot. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be going through this with."

"No matter what happens…I will always be here for you and our baby Olivia. I swear…I'll never leave either of you ever again." He said.

Olivia smiled and linked her arm with his. "Good to know." She paused. "Now…let's find one of those pretzel venders. I've been craving one all day…"

He chuckled. "Am I paying?"

"That's a rhetorical question right?" She teased.

Elliot laughed to himself as they continued to walk in search for a pretzel for Olivia.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elliot woke up sitting on the floor with his head resting on the couch. He realized he was holding Olivia's hand and he smiled at her sleeping form on the couch beside him.<p>

Watching her made sleep made him remember the morning he woke up after they had had sex. He mentally cursed himself for leaving her that day. He thought about how different things could be right now. They would have been able to find out she was pregnant together, they would have been able to celebrate it rather than fight and try and figure out where they stand.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head gently and she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and her beautiful brown eyes were visible to him again.

She smiled. "Morning…"

He smiled back. "Good morning…"

She sat up and looked at him on the floor. "You must be so uncomfortable."

Elliot sat up straighter and felt his neck and back crack. "I'll live…besides it was worth it to wake up next to you."

She blushed and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Elliot looked over at the clock on the wall. "Eight."

She yawned. "Aren't you late for work?"

Elliot shook his head. "I asked Cragen for a few days off too"

She nodded. "Oh. Well that's good."

"Are you hungry?" Elliot asked looking towards the kitchen. "I haven't shopped in a few days…but I'm sure I have some toast or something."

She shook her head and put a hand on her stomach. "Uh…no I'm not feeling all that great actually. I think I'll skip breakfast…"

"Morning sickness?" Elliot asked walking towards her. "You'll probably feel better if you eat something…"

She shook her head. "No. Not morning sickness." Elliot looked worried and she just smiled. "I'm fine El…don't worry."

"I'd feel better if you eat something…" He whispered. "Just…humor me would you?"

She stood up and stretched. "No. No I should go anyway…I'm supposed to be taking a few days to myself aren't I?"

Elliot watched her reach for her coat and slip it on, the happiness from their night together was slowly slipping away. "Uh yeah…I guess you are."

She saw the fear on his face but she turned away and grabbed her keys. "I um…I'll call you tomorrow or something?"

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yeah sure…"

Olivia walked towards the door and then turned back slowly. "El um…" She paused. "Thank you…for last night. I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea I just…I missed you." She said honestly.

He tried to smile. "You don't have to thank me…" He shrugged. "It was…fun."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. It was."

When Olivia walked out of the apartment, Elliot fell back on the couch and sighed. Just when he thought things were getting better… 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked all the EO interaction. I still can't believe that Elliot/Chris isn't on the show anymore. It sucks so bad. I hope fanfiction will help fill the void at least a little bit...**


	6. Chapter 6

An hour after Olivia had left his apartment, Elliot was feeling really uneasy. Olivia had looked pale and weak when she woke up next to him. He was finally realizing just how skinny she looked; it was very unhealthy for a pregnant woman. He knew she had been under a lot of stress and that she was upset, she also said she wasn't eating or sleeping well.

He didn't feel right about her being alone right now. Whether she wanted him to be there or not…he grabbed his keys and coat and went to drive to Olivia's.

* * *

><p>When Olivia got home she took a shower and went to her bedroom. She still wasn't feeling well, her head hurt, she felt dizzy and weak. She figured it was because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because she had stayed up all night talking to Elliot.<p>

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes for a minute before she heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was Elliot and thought about not answering it but knew he wouldn't give up so easily.

She got up and went to the door and was surprised to see Fin standing in the hallway. "Fin? What are you doing here?"

"Cragen said you were taking a few days off." He said. "You've been acting strange…I wanted to check up on you." He held up a bag full of bagels and a cup of tea. "I come bearing gifts. Bagels, tea for you, coffee for me."

Olivia smiled. "Come in."

Fin walked into the apartment and set the food down on the counter. "I noticed Stabler isn't coming in for a few days too…are you going to tell me what's going on with you guys?"

Olivia smiled and took a bagel out of the bag and pulled off a piece and put it in her mouth. "Oh you know how Elliot and role…we fight like dogs and then get over it." She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Fin leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" She said chuckling and sitting down on the couch.

"You're different." Fin whispered. "You just look…you look like you want to give up. And that's not the Olivia I know…"

She shifted on the couch feeling a pain in her side again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fin walked over to her and sat beside her. "Liv come on…you always look tired now. You look like you're about to fall apart and you're jumpy. Are you sick?"

Olivia stood up again feeling suddenly light headed. "No I'm not sick." She walked back to the counter, her hands were shaking now. "I'm fine…just feeling a little burnt out."

Fin watched her for a moment, she was sweating and he saw her hands tremble as she picked up her tea. "If you're burnt out…go talk to a shrink."

Olivia turned back to him, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "No. It's not that bad…I just need a little time to calm down."

Fin stood up slowly and walked closer to her. "Liv…you don't look so good."

She licked her lips, they felt dry. "Fin seriously…I'm fine."

"Like hell you are…" Fin said as he watched her grab onto the counter for support.

"Fin I just…I just need to sit down for a-" She started but soon the room was spinning and she had begun to collapse.

Fin grabbed her before she hit the ground and lay her down on the floor, her pulse was very slow.

"Liv…Liv wake up!" She made no movement or sound, he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Ten thirteen, Ten thirteen! Officer down! I need a bus!"

* * *

><p>Elliot pulled up outside Olivia's apartment building and parked the car. As he got out, he noticed the ambulance and his heart began to start pounding. He walked quickly towards it praying it wasn't Olivia they were wheeling out of the building.<p>

Then he saw Fin. "Fin! Fin what the hell is going on?"

Fin was walking behind the stretcher carrying Olivia and he whipped around to see Elliot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm her partner. I came to see how she was doing." Elliot said. "What happened to her?"

"You came to see how she was doing? Why do I get the feeling that whatever is going on is your fault?" He paused. "Oh wait…that's because its always your fault!"

"Fin look…just tell me what happened." Elliot said trying to get a glimpse at Olivia.

"She collapsed. I don't know what's wrong." Fin said.

Elliot pushed past Fin and went to the EMTs. "Excuse me! Excuse me but you need to know she's pregnant."

The EMTs looked at Elliot quickly and then moved quicker to strap Olivia in before they took off to the hospital.

Elliot turned back to Fin. "I'm going to the hospital."

Fin grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him back around. "She's pregnant?"

Elliot pulled his arm from his grasp. "Yeah. She is."

"Who the hell is the father?" Fin asked, afraid to hear what the answer was.

Elliot swallowed hard, he had no choice but to tell him the truth. "I am."

Without thinking, Fin pulled his arm back and punched Elliot square in the face. With a sickening crunch Elliot's nose snapped to the side and blood began pouring down his face.

"What the fuck?" Elliot said kneeling down on the ground trying to staunch the blood.

Fin looked down at him. "You knocked her up?"

Elliot groaned at the pain as the blood continued to pour down his face, neck and clothes. "Yeah. I did okay? I know I screwed up but I've been trying to fix it ever since."

"Why do you do these things to her?" Fin asked. "She doesn't deserve it!"

Elliot stood up feeling dizzy. "You think I don't know that? I feel terrible okay! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! But she's pregnant…and now she's in the hospital. She could be losing the baby…and I won't let her go through with this alone. I won't leave her again. You can punch me all you want Fin…but I'm not leaving her side."

Elliot turned around still holding his nose, not caring how much it hurt his only priority was getting to the hospital. The second he got to the hospital, he parked his car and ran to the emergency room desperate to find Olivia.

Much to his chagrin Fin was right behind him and he wasn't alone, Munch and Cragen were there too.

"Elliot!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot spun around. "Not now Cap."

"Sir I think you need to have an xray and get looked at by a doctor." The nurse he was talking to said.

Elliot shook his head. "No. I need to see Olivia Benson. Right now."

"Elliot you look like hell." Cragen said. "What happened?"

Elliot turned and looked at Fin. "Ask him."

"Did you punch Stabler?" Cragen asked, Fin nodded. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"It's his fault that Olivia's in here! He knocked her up and clearly he's been a huge dick and she was stressed so she collapsed." Fin yelled.

"Wait…wait…Liv is pregnant?" Munch asked and then he looked at Elliot. "And you're…the father?"

"Yes. Yes now everyone knows!" Elliot said wiping the blood away form his mouth as it continued to drip down his face. "But I really don't give a crap about any of that." He turned back to the nurse. "I want to see Olivia now."

"I'm sorry sir but they just took her in to run tests…you can't see her yet." She said nervously, she could tell this situation was tense. "So why don't you let someone take a look at your nose while you wait?"

"No. No!" Elliot yelled. "I want to see her right now!"

Cragen grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him away from the desk. "Elliot pull yourself together." He said shaking him. "I know you're upset but this isn't going ot solve anything."

"I knew something was wrong." Elliot said shaking his head. "This morning she woke up and she said she didn't feel well and I just let her walk out of my apartment…"

"Surprise, surprise…" Fin said glaring at him. "Once again let Olivia down."

"Hey!" Elliot said pushing past Cragen and lunging at Fin. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Olivia! Shut up!"

Cragen stood in front of Elliot again and Munch stood in front of Fin. "I know that you've been leading her on for the last thirteen years. I don't know why she puts up with it but she does and I know that she deserves more!"

"What do you want her?" Elliot asked. "Huh? Is that what this is about?"

"No!" Fin yelled. "She's like my little sister and she's been through enough bullshit in her life. She doesn't need to be dragged down by you!"

"That's enough!" Cragen yelled, at this point they were attracting a lot of attention from the other people in the hospital. "Both of you shut up right now. Olivia is in the hospital and she needs us. So whatever crap the two of you need to hash out you're going to have to wait until after we know that Olivia is going to be okay. When we talk to the Doctors you can kill each other for all I care but right now…pull it together!"

"But Cap-" Fin started.

"No. That's enough." Cragen said putting his hand up. "You go over there with Munch and I'll stay here with Elliot. Both of you need to calm down."

Fin gave Elliot one last death glare before walking away with Munch. Cragen finally got Elliot to sit down as a nurse brought an ice pack over for his face.

"You really need to get that checked…" Cragen said standing up in front of Elliot.

"I don't care about my nose." Eliot said grimacing as the ice touched his nose. "I need to see her now…"

"Well that's not an option. So why don't you stop being so damn stubborn for once in your life and let someone help you." Cragen said angrily.

Elliot looked up at him. "I really don't need a lecture from you right now too."

"Well then I suggest you go with that nurse over there or you're going to get one from me." Cragen said honestly.

"You already had the talk with me about getting Olivia pregnant. What else could you possibly have to yell at me for?" Elliot asked.

"Oh I don't know…starting a fight with Fin?" Cragen asked.

"He hit me!" Elliot yelled. "I didn't lay single finger on him!"

"But yelling at him in the hospital was the mature thing to do?" He said.

"Why are you yelling at me and not him?" Elliot asked.

"Oh I'll get to him later. But you either go get that nose checked out or we're going to continue this conversation." Cragen yelled.

Elliot sighed and stood up and went to the nurse. "I think I'll take that X-ray…"

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Elliot had his nose taped up and was sporting two black eyes. He walked over to the nurses' station and impatiently asked for any news on Olivia.<p>

"Oh Mr. Stabler…you must be feeling better now that you've had your nose looked at." She said smiling. "Ms. Benson was just brought to room 108 which is right down the hall. You can go see her now."

"Well is she okay?" Elliot asked as Cragen, Fin and Munch came up behind him. "Did she lose the baby?"

The nurse shook her head. "As far as I know…no."

Elliot sighed with relief and walked past the nurse and down the hall towards Olivia's room, the rest of the men following behind him. He entered the room and Olivia looked over at him, her eyes widened in shock at the two black eyes and crooked nose.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He said as Cragen, Fin and Munch entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry…but only family is allowed in right now." One of the nurses at Olivia's side said.

Olivia looked at the nurse. "It's okay…they are my family."

The nurse smiled and walked with the other nurse out of the room as the four men circled Olivia's bedside. "What happened Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at Fin and Munch. "Do they-?"

"Yes." All four men said together.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her neck nervously. "Um…well…I didn't lose the baby. The Doctor just said that I haven't been taking care of myself the way I should be…especially since I'm pregnant."

The Doctor walked in just as she finished talking. "That's exactly what I said." He walked over to her bed. "Hello I'm Doctor Winston." He said shaking all the men's hands. "Are one of you the father?"

They all looked at Elliot nervously. "That would be me."

Dr. Winston stared at Elliot for a moment. "What happened to you?"

"Just a little misunderstanding." Elliot said clearing his throat and then look back at Olivia. "What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Winston nodded. "Well Ms. Benson is six weeks pregnant as you know. And she should be getting plenty of rest, fluids and nutrition but she isn't. It seems she's lost about four pounds rather than beginning to gain weight to accommodate the baby and the lack of food and rest has made her very weak. That's why she collapsed."

"But she's going to be okay?" Cragen asked.

Dr. Winston nodded again. "Yes. As long as she starts taking better care of herself both she and the baby will be just fine." His pager started to beep. "But if you will excuse me another one of my patients is going into labor. I'll check on you soon okay Ms. Benson?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes. Thank you Dr. Winston. Thank you for everything."

He smiled and exited the room leaving Olivia with her four best friends who were all staring at her intently. "Can we skip the lecture please? I know I screwed up…"

Fin looked down at Olivia. "Why do you always think that you have to do everything alone?" He asked. "Why didn't you confide in one of us?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I told Elliot I was pregnant. I just found out…I talked to Dr. Winston about it. It's still early in the pregnancy…I've been stressed out and I didn't know. It's not all my fault!"

"No. It's Elliot's fault." Fin said glaring at Elliot.

Olivia looked from Elliot to Fin. "Let me guess…you broke Elliot's nose?"

Fin shrugged. "Just doing what I had to do."

Olivia sighed. "You didn't have to punch him Fin. Elliot and I are figuring everything out okay?"

"Yeah sure…" Fin said walking away from the bed and leaning against the wall. "Are you going to take the Doctors advice and start taking care of yourself?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course…I don't want anything to happen to this baby."

Munch smiled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Well we're here for you Liv okay? Anything you need…we're here to help."

She smiled. "Thank you John…"

Cragen smiled at her. "I'm really glad you're okay kid…"

She smiled. "Thanks. I'll be fine…you know me. I don't give up that easily."

He patted her leg. "Alright…well why don't Munch, Fin and I step out? I think you and Elliot have a lot to talk about…"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then at Fin. "Actually…you think I could have a minute with Fin first?"

Elliot looked hurt. "Liv I-"

She smiled at him. "I'm going to talk to you too…I just…want to talk to Fin first."

Elliot nodded slowly and then walked away with Cragen and Munch. Fin was still leaning against the wall, he was looking at the floor.

Olivia sat up slowly and looked over at Fin. "Thanks for trying to protect me Fin. But I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself."

Fin laughed. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure you're lying in a hospital bed because you didn't take care of yourself."

Olivia smirked and nodded her head. "Touché." She paused. "I know you've had your issues with Elliot…but he's really trying to fix things with me."

"He shouldn't have to fix things. He shouldn't have screwed up in the first place." Fin said walking towards her. "You don't deserve that…"

She shrugged. "People make mistakes. I make them all the time…can you say you've never done anything stupid?"

Fin sighed. "Look I know you love him…and I'd do anything for Elliot too ya know? We're brothers in blue but I just…I hate that he hurt you."

Olivia smiled. "I'm not to fond of it myself…but I'm having his baby Fin. I don't know what's going to happen between me and Elliot…where our relationship stands but I want him in his child's life. But…I also want you in my child's life too. I appreciate your concern but I know Elliot cares…I'm not saying I'm not scared of getting hurt again. But it's my choice to forgive him isn't it? Not yours…"

Fin nodded. "Yeah. It is your choice." He paused. "You really want me in your kids life?"

Olivia smiled and reached for his hand. "Of course! You're one of my best friends…I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Then how come you didn't tell me?" Fin asked.

Olivia sighed. "Because I was scared…not of you. Just of my whole situation…I never thought this would happen to me. I wanted to figure it all out myself before I dragged anyone else into it. Can you understand that?"

Fin nodded. "I guess so."

She smiled. "Well good…so do you think you can talk to Elliot? Try and smooth things over with him? Like I said…I want you both in the babies life but not if you are fighting like this."

Fin smiled. "Fair enough. I'll talk to him…"

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Fin leaned forward and hugged Olivia. "I'm glad you are okay Liv."

She hugged him back. "Me too. Thank you for being so concerned."

Fin pulled back and walked towards the door. "What are friends for?" He asked smiling at her before he walked out the door.

Cragen, Munch and Elliot were all standing in the hallway and looked at Fin expectantly. Fin walked over to Elliot and everyone held t heir breath, wondering if he was going to throw a punch again.

Instead he stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry I punched you."

Elliot looked at his hand and then stretched out his hand and shook his. "I can't say I didn't deserve it."

Fin smirked. "Look…just fix it okay? She needs you."

Elliot nodded. "I will fix it. But she needs you too…she needs friends that care as much as you do."

Fin nodded. "Well I'll always be here for her." He paused. "And…you too."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks Fin. Anything you ever need…don't hesitate to ask."

Munch smirked. "Aww look Cap…the kids are playing nice. Think they'll hug it out?"

Elliot and Fin looked at Munch and then back to each other, Elliot patted Fin on the back and then walked into Olivia's room.

He smiled when he saw her, she smiled back and sat up in bed again. "Hey…"

Elliot walked to her bedside. "You scared the hell out of me."

She blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

"I knew something was wrong when you left my apartment…I was coming to your place when I saw them taking you away in the ambulance." Elliot said.

"You were?" Olivia asked looking back up at him.

He nodded. "Of course. I couldn't stop thinking that something wasn't right…I felt like you needed me."

She smiled. "I'm not a damsel in distress in need of her knight in shining armor…" She teased.

He smirked. "I never said you were. Besides…the needy dependent type isn't something that attracts me."

"And what exactly does attract you?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

He stared deep in her eyes. "You."

She blushed again and stared back at her hands. "I thought I lost the baby…"

Elliot reached for her joined hands and squeezed them. "Me too…"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Is it karma for considering abortion?"

Elliot shook his head and reached up to wipe her tears away. "No. You just need to take better care of yourself."

Liv sighed and rested her head against the wall. "I just…I haven't had any motivation to do anything ya know? I know it's wrong…I know I need to take care of the baby but I've just been so confused."

Elliot nodded. "I know. But you also need to take care of yourself. And you're not alone anymore remember? I'm here. So I'll help you."

She stared at him for a moment. "I guess for the sake of the baby…I have to stop being so stubborn and accept your help."

He smiled. "That would be a good first step…"

She reached a hand and touched his face, he flinched slightly and she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry about your nose…"

"Not the end of the world." Elliot said. "Besides…I deserved it."

She smirked. "Yeah. You kinda did." Elliot laughed. "But…you're trying…"

"I am." Elliot whispered. "I want to prove to you that I love you…that I won't leave again."

Olivia sighed. "It's just hard for me to give people second chances…"

He nodded. "I know. But I'm not going anywhere…so if it takes forever I'll still be here." He paused. "I mean I'd prefer it if you forgive me sooner rather than later…" He teased. "But I'll wait for as long as you need me to wait…"

She smiled. "Thank you Elliot."

He leaned forward and kissed her head. "Anything for you Liv."

"I'm really tired…" She whispered as she leaned her head back again.

"You should get some sleep." Elliot said rubbing her arm. "You heard what the doctor said."

She nodded. "I know." She paused. "Will you stay with me?"

Elliot smiled and pulled up a chair beside her. "Where else would I go?"

She smiled and lowered herself down in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Elliot sat in the chair beside her and she took her hand and held it as she started to drift off to sleep.

Elliot smiled and looked at their intertwined hands and prayed that Olivia would begin to trust him again soon. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be with her and raise this baby together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I'll try and update as soon as I can! I have a busy week at school but I will definitely be taking time to work on the story :) It's more fun than homework anyway! hahaha Hope you all had a good weekend! <strong> 


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later, Olivia was asleep in her bed at home. She had been released from the hospital the night before and was ordered to sleep regularly, watch her nutrition and to avoid stress at all times. When she did go back to work in a few days, she was officially in desk duty. The idea at first was hard for her to accept but when she thought about the safety of her child, she knew it was the right thing to do.

She was fast asleep that morning when she heard a loud crash coming from her kitchen. She rolled over in bed and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning. She didn't normally sleep this late but she wasn't complaining…except that when she had gone to bed the night before she had been alone and she had locked her apartment.

She sat up and took her gun from her bedside table and got up slowly and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and saw someone leaning into the fridge looking for something as she opened the door all the way. She stepped out and pointed the gun at the individual and waited for them to turn around.

The man stood up and turned around. "Whoa…" Elliot said quickly. "Morning Liv."

Olivia sighed and pointed her gun down. "Jesus Elliot! Don't scare me like that!"

Elliot smirked. "I know you're still upset with me and everything…but we're you really going to shoot me?"

She glared at him. "I thought someone broke into my apartment." She paused. "Which technically you did…how did you get in here?"

Elliot smiled. "I went to talk to sweet Mrs. Sullivan…you should be more careful with who you give your spare keys too."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter. "I'm sure she recognized you."

Elliot shrugged. "I should probably have a spare key anyway…you know for safety reasons."

Olivia smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast." Elliot said smiling and taking the eggs in his hands and walking over to the stove. "Scrambled or fried?"

"You don't have to do that…" Olivia whispered.

He turned back to her. "I wanted too." He paused. "So…scrambled or fried?"

She stared at him for a moment and felt an ache in her heart, but she smiled. "Fried. Sunny side up."

Elliot winked. "Coming right up. You want bacon too?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She said getting up to pour herself some juice. "When are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow." Elliot said, he tensed up before be began to talk again. "I thought maybe today…if you weren't busy we could hang out or something."

Olivia took a sip of her orange juice. "Um…yeah we could do that."

Elliot seemed to relax when she answered. "Okay. Well what do you want to do?"

She walked back to the counter and sat down on the stool. "Doesn't matter to me…did you have anything in mind?"

Elliot put bacon in the pan and put a bagel in the toaster. "Well…we could go see a movie. Go to the park…or maybe…"

She waited. "Maybe…what?"

"Well I mean I know it's early still…but there is a lot of stuff we need to get for the baby." He started.

Olivia took another sip of her juice. "Yeah…true."

"I mean…we could go look at some stuff. You know, cribs, car seats…that kind of stuff." He said as he grabbed a plate for Olivia's food.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Yeah…we could do that."

He played the eggs, bacon and bagel and added some fruit before handing her the plate. "Eat up."

Olivia stared at him. "You're not eating?"

He shook his head. "Already ate. Some of us wake up before nine…"

She smirked at him. "Hey…just following the doctors orders." She said taking a bite of her bacon. "Thanks for breakfast…"

He smiled and pulled up a stool to sit across from her. "Anytime." He waited for her to eat some more. "Have you thought about whether or not you are going ot stay here or not once the baby is born?"

"You mean this apartment?" She asked, Elliot nodded. "Well…I do have an extra room." She said. "It's pretty much empty now…so I could."

Elliot nodded. "That's true."

"Why do you ask?" Olivia asked.

Elliot took a deep breath. "I don't know…I guess I've just been thinking a lot about how we're going to do this."

She took another sip of her drink. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you weren't necessarily ready to be in a relationship with me which…I get." He paused. "But even if we're not together…I want to see our baby."

Olivia nodded finally understanding. "Oh. You mean like joint custody?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. My apartment is a little too small…I have an extra room but Lizzie, Dickie and Eli come to stay with me too. So I would probably have to move…"

"Oh right…I didn't think about that." Olivia said as she continued to eat.

"Yeah…I was actually thinking about buying a house." He said softly.

Olivia looked at him quickly. "A house?" She paused and put her fork down. "Well…that's a big commitment."

Elliot stared deep into her eyes. "Yeah…I know. But I think it makes sense. I want there to be enough room for my whole family and I want everyone to be comfortable."

Olivia looked away from his gaze. "That's…not something you should rush into."

"I've actually looked at a few places already." Elliot said fidgeting. "There close to the school district and the precinct…One's really nice it has enough rooms for everyone. Plenty of backyard space to run around, two car garage. Three bathrooms, four bedrooms…nice kitchen and living room."

Olivia licked her lips. "You sound like you've already made up your mind…"

Elliot shrugged. "Kind of…I mean I know I want to buy it. I really like the house."

"When did you have time to do all this?" Olivia asked.

"When I wasn't with you at the hospital the last few days…I met with a realtor." He stared at her for a moment. "I just…think it's the logical thing to do."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Okay…" She started to eat again.

"Okay?" He waited for a moment. "I mean…do you want to maybe go look at the house today?" She looked up at him nervously. "I mean I want your opinion…since our kid will be living there part of the time. I want your approval."

Olivia looked down again. "We could do that…"

Elliot couldn't hide the smile from forming on his face. "Well okay then."

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "I said I'd look at it…I didn't say I'd move in with you Elliot."

He chuckled. "Same thing isn't it?"

Olivia ripped off a piece of her bagel and threw it at him. "I hate you."

He caught the piece and popped it in his mouth. "No you don't. Not even a little bit…"

Olivia shook her head and tried to hide the smile that was growing on her face…

An hour later, Olivia had eaten and showered and now they were on their way to look at the house Elliot had been looking at. It was a twenty minute drive filled with comfortable chatter and banter, it felt like nothing had ever changed between them.

Soon they pulled off into a quiet community of beautiful houses and Olivia sat up a little straighter. Elliot couldn't help but smile at her reaction, especially when they pulled up in front of the brick house with a white picket fence and red roses.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "This is the house?"

Elliot parked the car and leaned back in his seat. "Yep. This is it."

Olivia shook her head. "No…houses like this only show up in movies Elliot. There is no possible way that this is real or that you…" She paused. "That we…could afford this."

Elliot's heart skipped a beat when she used the word we. "Well it is real and we can afford it. Trust me."

Olivia looked out her window again. "Why do I get the feeling that you already bought it?"

Elliot laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

She looked back at him quickly. "El…I don't…I mean this is…" She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door before stepping out onto the driveway, Elliot followed her. "I don't know what to say…"

Elliot walked over to her. "Look I know this is all happening pretty fast but…I bought this house. I want to raise our child with you in this house…but if you aren't ready for that than you can live here and I'll live in your old apartment."

Olivia stared at him. "What no…you bought the house. You should live here with all your kids."

Elliot paused. "Liv…I bought this house for you."

Olivia's heart started pounding. "Wait…what? You bought this for me?"

Elliot tried to smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah uh…what do they call it…a grand gesture?"

"El…I don't…I don't know what to say." She whispered trying to hold in her tears. "This is…" She looked back at the house. "I mean it's beautiful but…"

Elliot sighed and backed up to lean against the car. "I know it was kind of a rash decision. But…that first night you were in the hospital I got really overwhelmed. I just needed some air so I went for a drive…I didn't even know where I was going but I came to this neighborhood and I saw this house. I saw the for sale sign…and I went up to the door and asked if they had had any offers yet."

"You just went to the door and asked?" Olivia asked feeling confused.

He smiled. "Yeah…I don't know there was just something about the house…I could just see myself growing old with you here. Raising our baby…a place for our family to grow. I thought…what can I do to prove to Olivia that this is what I want for the rest of my life? And this was it…this was the answer…They said that the people that had put in the best offer backed out but they had already bought a new place and needed to move as quick as possible. It just seemed…perfect."

Olivia put a hand on her growing stomach. "Elliot…"

He walked over to her and put his hand over hers. "Liv…this thing between you and me…it's inevitable. I've known it since I met you but there were…complications back then."

"And there aren't now?" She asked fighting back her tears and her laughter.

He smiled. "Sure…there are still complications but I'm willing to put up with them all. I want you…I want us. I'm showing you how committed I am…and I know you're scared but so am I. So lets be scared together…"

"You bought this house?" Olivia asked looking back at it. "You actually bought it?"

"Yes. It's ours…if you want it." He whispered nervously.

She swallowed hard. "Can we go inside?"

He smiled. "Sure." He turned towards the house and started walking and Olivia followed, he unlocked the door and opened it letting Olivia enter first.

The door opened up to a small room with a closet and a stair case that led upstairs. To the right was a living room with a fireplace, to the left was a den, up ahead was a large kitchen and a bathroom next to it.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Elliot teased. "Or do you want to walk around?"

Olivia looked back at Elliot and smiled nervously. "Sorry…"

She walked through the living room and couldn't keep the smile off her face as Elliot walked behind her. "I thought…we could put the TV over there…" He said pointing to the back of the room. "A couple of couches…one in front of the fireplace too. A computer for the kids…games and such."

Olivia turned to look at him. "You've really thought this through huh?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "You could say that…"

Olivia looked at him and walked towards the den. "What about this room?"

Elliot followed her. "Well we could put a desk in here…keep our files for cases and such here so they were safe. Put a few book cases and tables…let the kids do their homework here too."

"Convenient." She said walking past him and towards the kitchen. "Nice kitchen…"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I thought we could put in an island…you know for breakfast and stuff. Put a big table over there for family dinners…"

"You do have a lot of kids…" She teased.

Elliot chuckled. "Yes I do."

Olivia smiled and then walked to the back door that led off onto a porch. "I like the yard…"

"I always wanted one of those porch swings…" Elliot said walking up behind her. "We could sit on it and watch the kids play in the summer…share a glass of wine."  
>Olivia smiled and pointed to the corner of the yard. "You can put a soccer goal over there for Eli to practice."<p>

Elliot smiled. "Yep. And that tree would be perfect for a tire swing."

She turned back to Elliot. "Want to show me upstairs?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah of course." He led her back through the house and towards the staircase.

They walked upstairs and turned to the first room. "Whose room would this be?"

"Well I was thinking Lizzie and Dickie could share a room for now…I know their older but they'll be going to college soon anyway. There is a basement which has two separate rooms…we could turn that into a place for the Kathleen and Maureen to stay if they want too." Elliot paused and tune pointed across the hall. "And this could be Eli's room…it's already painted green which is his favorite color."

"It's nice…" She said smiling as Elliot walked past her and went towards another bedroom. "And this?"

Elliot smiled. "I thought this…could be for the baby."

Olivia walked into the room and looked around, there was a large bay window that brought in a lot of sunlight. The wall was a light shade of yellow and the floors were a beautiful hardwood.

He walked over to the window. "I thought…we could put the crib here…the changing table over there…" He said pointing to the far wall. "I have a rocking chair my Dad made we could put in the corner…" He shrugged. "Just ideas of course…"

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Right ideas…"

"We can do whatever you want with the room. Or you can do whatever you want…I don't have to have a say." Elliot looked down blushing.

Olivia looked back at him. "Yes you do. You're the father…" Elliot looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back. "And besides…I like your ideas."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Olivia smiled and walked back out into the hallway towards the last bedroom. "So this would be…"

Elliot walked over to her slowly. "Your room…" He paused again. "Or…our room."

Olivia walked into the room. "Tell me about it."

Elliot walked slowly into the room and over to the fall wall. "Bed here…two dressers over there. Maybe a TV on that wall…" He walked to one door. "This is the bigger closet so obviously…that would be yours." He said smirking.

She smiled. "Right. Obviously."

He laughed and walked to the door next to it. "My closet…and the master bathroom." He said pointing to the door.

Olivia walked into the room. "Huge Tub…"

Elliot smiled. "Jacuzzi…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Fancy…"

He laughed. "Two sinks…so I won't get in your way. Big shower…closets for towels and stuff."

Olivia smiled and walked back into the bedroom. "Well I must say you do have good taste…"

Elliot laughed and walked back into the room and leaned against the wall. "I like to think so…" He watched her look around the room for a few moments. "What are you thinking?"

She looked at him nervously. "I'm thinking…there is this really great guy standing in front of you offering everything you've ever wanted…and yet something is holding you back."

Elliot walked closer to her. "Well I like the first part…especially the really great guy thing you said."

She smiled. "This is just…a huge step. And I'm not sure I'm ready for it yet…"

Elliot nodded. "I know…you don't have to make a decision now if you don't want too."

"I really love you…" She whispered. "You know that right?

Elliot nodded. "I believe that you do…you're just scared."

"I'm terrified." She whispered and walked over to the nearby window and looked out at the yard. "It is a beautiful house…" She turned back to Elliot with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could be one of those people who only thinks with their hearts and not their heads…"

Elliot smiled. "You're trying to protect yourself…I get it." He paused and took a step towards her. "But I won't hurt you again Liv…you don't have to protect yourself anymore."

She smiled sadly at him. "I always have to protect myself." She said shrugging. "It's part of who I am…"

Elliot sighed and tried to walk closer to her. "Liv…"

She put her hand up to stop him from coming any closer. "I just…I need to think about this a little. I need…" She sighed and wiped her tears away. "I want to be with you…I want to live here and raise our child together but I don't know…" She looked straight at him. "I don't know if I can let myself be happy." She laughed sadly. "That's sick I know it is…but I just don't think I can do it. Not yet at least…"

Elliot nodded slowly and tried to smile. "No I get it…this was kind of a long shot. Rash decision…I should have waited a little longer before I bought the house."

She pushed herself away from the window and closer to her. "No. No I'm glad you did it Elliot…it's perfect and no matter what happens I want you to live here with our baby and the rest of your kids. Okay?"

Elliot looked down. "Liv…"

"Please…please just say you will so I don't feel any worse than I do." She whispered. "I know that sound so selfish…but please...just say it."

Elliot looked deep in her eyes. "I'm not giving up on you Liv…I can't."

She smiled. "I know. You're stubborn just like me…you won't give up without a fight."

He shook his head. "No I won't. But in this case…I probably won't give up ever."

Liv sighed and wiped her tears away. "Just give me a few days before I give you my answer okay? I need to…to just sort through my thoughts."

Elliot nodded. "If that's what you need…"

Olivia licked her lips. "It's what I need…"

Elliot backed away from her for a second. "Okay…I'll take you home then."

Olivia could see the defeated look in his eyes and it made her feel even worse than she already did.

She quickly reached for his hand which seemed to surprise him, he stared at their joined hands for a minute then up at her expectantly. "Thank you Elliot…"

He tried to crack a smile. "Don't mention it…"

Elliot drove Olivia back to her apartment, he offered to stay but she knew he was upset. She could have been selfish and asked him to stay so she didn't have to be alone but she knew that she had been selfish enough for one day. She sat in her apartment for three hours before she realized she couldn't sit there anymore…

She picked up her car keys and jacket and went to the one place she never expected to go too. To Kathy's house…

When Kathy answered the door, she seemed surprised to see Olivia but she smiled when she saw her. "Olivia! How are you?" She asked leaning in to hug her.

Olivia hugged back. "I'm good Kathy. How are you?"

Kathy pulled back and moved to let her in the apartment. "I'm great. What brings you here? Is everything okay? Did Elliot get hurt at work?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Elliot's fine…"

Kathy nodded. "Okay…um…do you want something to drink?"

Olivia stared at her for a moment. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kathy put her hands in her pockets and stared at Olivia for a moment. "Olivia what's going on?"

Olivia sighed. "Are the kids here? If this is a bad time I-"

Kathy shook her head. "No. There not here…Elliot asked if he could take them tonight." Kathy walked closer to Olivia. "Do you want to sit down?"

Olivia nodded and they walked towards the living room and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry to just show up like this…"

Kathy shook her head. "It's fine."

Olivia's hands were shaking and she put them on her lap. "I don't really know why I even came here…I mean you and Elliot are divorced but I still feel like I owe it to you to tell you the truth."

Kathy fidgeted on the couch. "I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

Olivia looked up at Kathy and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Kathy…and Elliot's the father."

Kathy was silent for a moment and then laughed. "That's it?"

Olivia felt confused. "What?"

Kathy continued to laugh. "I mean congratulations! I'm really happy for you guys but God…I thought you were here to tell me that Elliot had terminal cancer or that one of my kids was in trouble. God!" Kathy put a hand on Olivia's knee. "Don't scare me like that!"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "So…you're not mad?"

Kathy stopped laughing and she smiled at Olivia. "No Olivia. I'm not mad at you. Elliot loves you…I always knew that." She shrugged. "I'll be honest…there was a time when I really hated you but I've moved past that. I'm happy now…and I want Elliot to be happy too. You make him happy…"

Olivia sighed. "He bought a house…"

Kathy's eyes widened. "He bought a house? I should be making him pay more child support…" She teased.

Olivia laughed. "I love Elliot…I really do. But this whole thing…I mean it kind of just happened after a bad case. We rushed it…"

Kathy shrugged. "Eli happened after a bad case…" Kathy smiled. "I don't regret him."

Olivia smiled. "No of course you don't."

"And you helped me deliver Eli…" Kathy leaned towards Olivia and squeezed her hand. "I still owe you for that…so I say whatever fear you may have had, whatever happened between you and Elliot…it's none of my business. All I know is that you guys make sense and you should be together."

Olivia stared at her for a moment. "I really thought you were going to punch me…"

Kathy laughed. "No my urge to do that died a long time ago…"

"So you think we should be together?" Olivia asked.

Kathy nodded. "Yeah. I do. I want Elliot to be happy…I'm happy in my new relationship and he deserves that now. So do you. You need to do what's right for you…and I'm not saying jump into something you aren't ready for. But…this has been a long time coming hasn't it?"

Olivia smiled. "I guess you're right…"

Kathy smiled. "Look…I know Elliot very well. He doesn't do things that he doesn't want to do. And above all…family is the most important thing to him. I used to angry when he worked so much but I realized that he felt like he was protecting us by working so much. He was keeping the bad guys away from us…I respect that. And he wouldn't do something like buy a house if he didn't really want the commitment. He wouldn't do that…especially not to you."

Olivia sighed. "I do love him…"

"So then what are you waiting for?" Kathy asked.

Olivia smiled. "I don't know…"

Kathy smiled and stood up. "I don't mean to kick you out…but I have a date and I think you have somewhere else you need to be."

Olivia stood up. "You're really okay with this?"

Kathy smiled. "More than okay with this…I know I didn't punch you before but I will punch if you don't talk to Elliot."

Olivia laughed. "Duly noted."

Kathy smiled and leaned in to hug Olivia. "Congratulations Olivia. You're going ot be an amazing mother."

Olivia hugged her back. "Well if I'm half as good as you…I'll be happy."

Olivia smiled one more time at Kathy and then left her house. She drove to Elliot's apartment and knocked on the door, Kathleen answered the door.

"Well, well, well…" Kathleen said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to your Dad…"

Kathleen smiled and stepped aside to let Olivia in and led her to the kitchen where Elliot was sitting with his kids eating dinner.

"Look who stopped by to say hi." Kathleen said smiling at her Dad.

Elliot's eyes landed on Olivia in shock as Eli jumped up and ran to her. "Livvie!"

Olivia smiled and picked Eli up. "Hey bud! Look at you…you've grown so much!"

"Two inches since you saw me last." Eli said proudly.

Olivia laughed. "Wow…I remember the day you were born."

Eli smiled. "That's cuz you helped deliver me!" Eli said.

Olivia smiled. "So you've gotten taller…and you're such a smartie pants!"

"Yes I am." Eli said with a smile.

Elliot stood up slowly and walked over to them. "Hey…uh…is everything okay?"

Olivia looked from Eli to Elliot and realized just how alike they looked. She couldn't wait to see their baby to see who he looked like…

"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine…I just…wanted to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay?" She asked feeling her heart beat quickly with nerves.

Elliot nodded. "Sure. Sure…you want to go in the living room?"

Olivia nodded. "That would be good…"

Kathleen took Eli from Olivia and then Elliot led Olivia too the adjacent living room. Elliot sat down on the arm of the couch and waited for Olivia to talk.

"I uh…I went to talk to Kathy." Olivia said softly. "I told her about the baby…"

Elliot nodded slowly. "Okay? Um…what did she say?"

Olivia walked closer to him. "I…" She paused. "I mean she's happy for us…and…"

"I told you she would be okay with it." Elliot said slowly. "Do you feel better?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I love you."

Elliot opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to have lost his voice so he stood up slowly and walked to her. "Liv…"

"I love you Elliot. And I want to be with you…and I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified but…I think I'm ready for this." Olivia said. "I mean…it's not going to be easy and I'm probably going to freak out again at some point but…if the offer still stands…"

"It still stands…" Elliot whispered softly trying to hide his smile but failing miserably.

Olivia smiled. "Well…then I want to move in with you Elliot. I want…to make this work between us."

Elliot stared at her for a moment and then pulled her in for a hug. "I will never leave you again Olivia. I swear to God…I will never leave you again."

Olivia held him tight and breathed him in. "Okay…"

He pulled back and leaned forward to kiss you. "And if you freak out again…I'll still be here."

Olivia smiled. "So…we're doing this? We're moving in together?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Olivia smiled. "Well alright then." She paused. "Think we should tell the rest of your kids?"

Elliot smiled. "I'd love too…"

Olivia smiled and took Elliot's hand and together they walked back to the kitchen to tell the rest of Elliot's kids about the baby. Olivia had no idea what was going to happen next or if Elliot and her were meant to be together but she didn't care anymore. She was tired of fighting her feelings and for once in her life…she was going to follow her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long to update guys! I've been super busy with school but I will try and update sooner from now on :) Hope you liked the chapter! <strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later Olivia was in her apartment packing up some boxes one evening when Elliot showed up with a pizza for them to split.

"Hey." Olivia said smiling as he put the box on the table in the kitchen.

"How's the packing going?" Elliot asked taking a slice and sitting down on the couch.

"Almost done out here…still have to do the kitchen and the bedroom." Olivia said standing up to sit next to him; she took the slice out of his hands before he could take a bite and bit into it herself.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a piece…" Elliot said watching her eat it.

She smiled. "You were to slow…"

Elliot laughed and stood up and took another slice for himself. "Yeah yeah…"

Olivia smiled. "My landlord found someone to take the apartment."

Elliot sat back down next to her. "Well that's good."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah…it is."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Cuz that was so convincing…"

Olivia laughed. "Sorry. I've just lived here for so long…it's weird to think I'm going to live somewhere else. This was my first real home…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I get that…but now you're going to move into your first real house. With a guy who really loves you…and you'll finally have the family you've always wanted. So that's a good thing right?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Yeah…it is."

"Good." Elliot said winking at her, he took a bite from his pizza before sitting up. "I almost forgot…I have something for you."

Olivia stared at him as he reached into his pocket. "What? Elliot I thought I told you not to get me any thing else…you bought me a house! Which by the way…I'm paying for half of whether you like it or not."

Elliot laughed "No you're not paying for half of it. It was a gift."

"You know if we get married-" She started.

Elliot turned to look at Olivia quickly. "If we get married?"

Her face flushed quickly. "I…was just…" The smile on Elliot's face was so big Olivia couldn't stand it so she stood up. "I hate you."

Elliot laughed. "No you don't."

She went and got a plate for her pizza and then washed the grease off her hands. "Yeah. I do."

Elliot laughed some more. "I just…like hearing you talk about marrying me."

"Just because I said something about marriage doesn't mean that we're getting married anytime soon." Olivia said, she immediately regretted her word choice.

Elliot walked closer to her. "But it does mean were getting married someday…"

Olivia turned to look at him. "I…" She started to laugh. "I don't know…"

Elliot smirked at her. "Sure…" He reached into his pocket. "For the record…the something I had for you was a kit-kat bar. You said you were craving one last night so I got it while I was out…"

Olivia blushed again. "Huh…"

Elliot smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I can go get a ring if that's what you want though…"

Olivia took the candy bar from him and glared. "No ring."

"No ring ever?" Elliot teased leaning down to find her eyes.

She smiled. "No ring…for now."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her again. "I think I can handle that…"

She pushed past him. "You're going to have too."

"You know I got you to move in with me pretty quickly…I guarantee I'll have a ring on that finger before you know it." Elliot said walking behind her.

She turned to him. "Don't be so sure of yourself." Olivia sat down on the couch again. "I hate how cocky you are. It drives me insane."

"So you don't disagree?" Elliot asked as he sat down beside her again.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm changing the subject…we're not talking about this anymore."

"You're no fun." Elliot said laughing. "But fine we can talk about something else. What did you have in mind?"

"We need some new furniture for the house." Olivia said. "And because you won't let me pay for any of the actual house…I'm buying all the furniture."

"No." Elliot said. "I'll help."

"No. I'm buying it or I'm not moving in." Olivia said quickly. "Elliot if we're going to be together we have to work together…I won't be able to feel at home if everything is yours."

"I thought the whole point of being a couple is what's yours is mine?" Elliot asked.

"That's what people say when they are married." Olivia said, once again immediately regretting her words.

"Ahhh…back to the marriage thing. So lets not fight the inevitable and just tie the knot?" He asked.

"No I'm all set. But thanks for asking." She said smiling and reaching forward to grab a catalogue off the coffee table. "Now…I'm probably going to get it either way but I really like this table for the kitchen slash dining room. And this is a really nice couch and chair set for the living room…mine's getting old and yours…" She paused. "Well it's ugly."

"I'm glad that you don't feel the need to hold anything back." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia smiled. "I'm just saying…it screams bachelor pad!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "It was the first and cheapest thing the store had so I got it."

Olivia nodded. "That's my point…you don't know how to get the best stuff for the best price which is where I come in."

"I got the house didn't I?" Elliot asked looking down at the catalogue.

"Yes…you did and I'm very proud for making such a good decision." She said patting his leg. "But let me make the rest of them okay?"

"So I get no say?" Elliot asked looking at her for a moment.

"Are you going to let me pay for part of the house?" Olivia asked. "Because if you do…then yes you can have…" She paused. "Some sort of say. I mean I'll listen to your opinions but most likely I'll pick the best stuff for the house."

Elliot laughed. "Why does it mean so much to you to pay for the house? I mean it's a gift…I got it for you."

She smiled. "El I know…and I love you for doing that for me. But…I don't know I just feel like if I don't pay for part of it I won't be able to feel like it's our house…I'll think it's your house."

Elliot sighed. "I wanted to do something nice for you…to prove how committed I am."

Olivia shifted in her seat and took his hand. "Oh El…no I didn't want you to think that I don't appreciate it because I do! I'm so happy…I just…I want you to know that I'm in this too ya know? I want it to be equal…because it's supposed to be our house. So we should pay for it with our money…does that make any sense?" She asked nervously.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Yeah…I guess so." He paused. "So it's not because you think we won't last? You want to protect yourself if we do break up…"

Olivia squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "God no…that's not what this is about at all! I just…I want to do this together."

Elliot looked at her and then back at the catalogue. "So if I let you pay for half of it…you'll let me choose some of the furniture?" He asked as he eyed a brown sofa that Olivia hated.

"Uh…I mean we can…discuss it together." She said closing the catalogue and putting it in front of her again.

Elliot laughed. "I guess that's fair…"

Olivia smiled. "So…you're going to let me give you the money?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes."

"And you're not going to get angry about it or hold it against me later?" Olivia asked leaning into him.

Elliot shook his head. "No."

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. "Well…then Elliot Stabler I think we just worked through our very first disagreement as a couple."

Elliot smiled back and pushed her down on the couch so he could lay over her. "I think you're right…"

"Think we should celebrate?" Olivia asked wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Oh absolutely…" He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, the pizza and packing were soon forgotten.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia was asleep in her bed wearing only Elliot's dress shirt from work. Elliot was leaning up on his elbow admiring the way she looked as she slept, and how good she looked in his clothes.<p>

Olivia was lying on her back with one arm behind her head and one over her stomach which was just beginning to show a baby bump. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out softly and slowly and couldn't believe how lucky he actually was.

If he was being honest with himself, after he screwed up and left her the first time he never thought she would forgive him. He knew that she always had a wall up and he didn't know how he was ever going to break it down. He wanted her more than anything but he thought he had completely ruined his chances with her.

He leaned forward and kissed the side of her face, his stubble tickled the side of her face and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him staring down at her. She rolled onto her side and pushed him back on the bed so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Why are you awake?" She asked as she tangled her legs with his.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her to hold her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I couldn't stop staring at you."

"I don't know if that's creepy…or romantic." She said laughing.

Elliot chuckled. "You're so beautiful…"

He could feel her smile against his chest but she buried her face in his chest. "Stop…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "I'm serious. I have never in my life seen someone as beautiful as you."

Olivia pulled away form him and lay so she could face him. "If you wanted to get laid again…you didn't have to say I was beautiful. You could have just said Liv I wanna do it again and I would have done it…" She teased.

Elliot laughed and pulled her back to him so he could hold her again. "I didn't say it because I want to have sex with you. I mean…I always want to have sex with you but I said it because its true."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head on his chest. "You know…I've always wanted to be a Mom but I kind of just assumed it would never happen. I still can't actually believe I'm pregnant…I keep looking down and thinking how did I get so fat?"

Elliot laughed. "Okay first of all you're not fat…and second of all this is happening. You're pregnant and you're going to be the most amazing mother."

Olivia sat up and curled up her legs, she put her hand on his stomach. "When Maureen was born…did the whole parenting thing come easy to you or did you have to learn?"

Elliot laughed. "Oh man…the first night we had Maureen back at the house was the longest night of my life. She cried and cried and Kathy and I couldn't get her to stop…I remember thinking there is no way I can do this."

She pouted. "Not making me feel better."

Elliot smiled and put his hand over hers. "It's not easy…I won't lie to you. But…eventually it's just second nature. Its kind of like the first day on the job…you think you know what you're doing and then all bets are off. But eventually you figured out how to do everything right?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess so…"

Elliot smiled. "Liv don't worry. I've seen you with kids before…they gravitate towards you. You're so patient and warm, they love you. My kids are so excited that you're going to be part of the family now. You're not going to be alone anyway…I'm right here and I'll be helping you every step of the way."

Olivia smiled at him. "You're an amazing father Elliot…"

Elliot shrugged. "I've made plenty of mistakes…but I love my kids."

"Everything you have ever done has been to protect your kids Elliot…they know that." She said reaching up to caress his face.

Elliot sat up and leaned his back against the headboard and tried to smile. "Yeah I guess so…but I missed out on a lot of moments in their life. I regret that."

Olivia crawled onto Elliot's lap and kissed him gently. "I know…you work hard but they know you love them."

Elliot put his hands on her hips. "I want to be there for this baby…"

"Honey you will be." She said cupping his face in her hands. "We're both going to work still but…we'll figure it out. It might not be easy but I know we can do this."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Liv…I can't wait to meet our baby. I can't wait to see what color it's eyes are and its hair…it's smile and laugh."

She smiled. "I know…"

"Eli wants a little brother." Elliot said smiling. "I don't personally care what it is just as long as it's healthy."

Olivia looked down at her stomach. "I don't care either…"

"I called my Mom…she wants to come and see us." Elliot said. "She started crying when I told her you were pregnant."

Olivia looked up at him quickly. "She cried? Is she mad?"

Elliot laughed. "No. She said she was just happy that I finally pulled my head out of my ass and saw what was right in front of me."

Olivia giggled. "I knew I liked her…"

He smirked. "She's right though…this has been a long time coming. If we hadn't been so stubborn this could have happened a long time ago."

She shrugged. "Yeah well…we can't change the past."

"When I met you…I remember feeling totally confused. I had never been so instantly attracted to someone…" He smiled. "I wanted to take you right there in the precinct."

Olivia laughed. "The feeling was mutual…or at least they were until I saw the ring on your finger."

"I should have left Kathy sooner than I did…" He whispered. "I'm sorry for that…it was unfair to you and Kathy."

Olivia shook her head. "Elliot despite how much it hurt to watch you with Kathy…I admired your loyalty to her. It made you even more desirable which is sick in a way but I respected your marriage to her and I never ever would have asked you to leave her even if anything had happened while you were married. You know that right?"

Elliot smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands, he caressed her right cheek. "You're too good for me…"

Olivia shook her head. "Not true."

Elliot smiled and put his hands on her growing belly. "I'm going to love you forever…you are the one I'm supposed to be with."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Hey El?"

He nuzzled her face and began to kiss her neck gently. "Yeah?"

"Is there anymore pizza?" She asked as he made love to her neck.

Elliot's lips stopped kissing her neck and he pulled back. "Pizza?"

She smiled innocently. "I'm hungry…"

Elliot laughed and scooped her up off his lap and plopped her back down on the bed. "I'll be right back…"

Olivia pulled the blankets around her again. "Thanks honey!"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Olivia was sitting at her desk typing up forms for one of the cases when Casey walked up to her desk.<p>

"Never thought I'd see the day when you were put on desk duty." Casey said sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah well…just following orders."

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked.

"Pretty good, I'm a lot more exhausted at the end of the day than usual but the morning sickness isn't as bad." Olivia shrugged.

"When are you moving into the new house?" Casey asked. "I want to see it!"

Olivia smiled. "Elliot's moved some of the boxes over there already. And this weekend we're picking up the new furniture and having it delivered to the house."

"You look…" Casey paused and smiled. "Happy."

Olivia pushed her chair back and smiled. "I am happy Casey. Really happy…"

"Good. You two deserve to be happy." Casey said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked softly.

Casey nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"Do you think…that I'm being practical about this?" Olivia asked. "Do you think I'm rushing it or am I making the right choice?"

Casey smiled. "Liv…I've never seen two people more in love than the two of you. I know you're still trying to deal with the way Elliot dealt with you two sleeping together…it's okay to feel hurt by that. But…I really don't think he will do it again."

Olivia put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I just want to make sure that my baby has the best life possible."

"I know that you are stubborn and everything…but think about it this way." She paused. "If you never got together with Elliot…if you never gave it a try…in twenty years would you look back and wonder what could have been?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I would…"

"I can't say for sure that you'll be together forever. No one can say that…I believe you will be but stranger things have happened. But I do know that you will regret it if you don't at least try, not only for you but for your kid." Casey said shrugging.

Olivia stared at her friend for a moment. "When Elliot showed me the house…it was like something out of a dream of mine. I couldn't actually believe it was happening…"

"Well start believing Liv…cuz he's not going anywhere." Casey said smiling as she stood up and looked past Olivia.

Olivia turned and smiled when she saw Elliot walking towards her. "Hey what are you girls talking about?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "Nothing."

Casey smiled and picked up her bag. "Well I have a lot of work to finish up. I'll see you two crazy kids later."

"Night Casey." Olivia said smiling as her friend walk away.

Elliot looked at her. "You were talking about me weren't you?"

Olivia laughed. "Casey was just saying that she's happy for us…that's all."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Alright fine I'll let you keep your girl talk to yourself." He said rolling his eyes. "You ready to get out of here?"

Olivia smiled. "Yep." She saved her work on her computer and grabbed her coat and keys. "Lets go."

Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her to the elevator. "You want to get some take out?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure." She paused for a moment and then pressed the emergency button on the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked looking at her quickly.

"I need to say this before I freak out and change my mind." Olivia said grabbing his hand.

Elliot stared at her feeling incredibly confused. "And it couldn't wait until we got out of the elevator?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"No." She said shaking her head, she was looking deep in his eye and Elliot knew that it was important.

"Okay…" He turned his full attention to her waited for her to speak again.

"Marry me." She whispered honestly.

Elliot felt his heart stop for a minute. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" She asked cracking a small smile. "Please?"

Elliot laughed. "I thought you wanted to wait…"

Olivia swallowed hard. "I thought I did too…but I started to think about it and I realized…why would I wait? I love you. You love me. We're having a baby together…" She paused. "I didn't say it just cuz I'm pregnant if that's what you're thinking. I want to be with you Elliot. And I was talking to Casey and she made me realize that if I don't take this chance I'm going to regret it someday. I don't know what's going to happen in a year from now but right now I want you…This is where we met and where this whole crazy relationship started and it just feels right to say it so…" She smiled. "Marry me Elliot."

Elliot waited a minute and then leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips before pulling back and whispered. "Okay."

Olivia laughed. "Okay? So that means…"

"We're engaged…" Elliot said softly as he reached into his pocket. "I've been carrying this around waiting for when I thought you were ready…" He paused. "But looks like you beat me to the punch."

Olivia felt her hands start to shake. "Are you mad I asked before you could?"

Elliot smiled at her and opened the box making her gasp in awe at it's beauty. "No. I don't care how it happens…I just want to marry you Liv. I always have."

Olivia smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "We're getting married…"

Elliot smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "We're getting married…"

Olivia pulled Elliot in for another passionate kiss just as the doors of the elevator were pried open and Casey, Munch, Fin, Cragen and the fire department were waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" Cragen asked.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around Elliot's waist. "We're getting married!" Elliot said.

Casey jumped up and down clapping her hands. "I knew it!"

Cragen sighed. "I'm happy for you guys…I really am. But…do you know how much this is going to cost us because you pulled the damn alarm?"

Olivia laughed. "Sorry Cap…it couldn't wait."

Cragen smiled. "I'll let it go…this time. Just don't make it a habit." He teased as he started to walk away before turning to look at them. "Oh and…congratulations."

Twenty minutes later when the firefighters were gone and Elliot and Olivia were back on their way home, they were walking hand in hand to Elliot's car. Olivia couldn't stop staring at her ring.

"You happy?" Elliot asked squeezing her hand.

"Very." She said looking over at him. "You?"

"Never been happier…" He whispered. "I mean what I said when I'm not leaving Liv…you said you don't know what will happen in a year. I don't care what happens…I'm still going to be right here by your side no matter what."

Olivia stopped and leaned and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Liv." He said as he began to pull her towards his car. "Come on…lets go home and celebrate."

"Did you only say yes so you could get me in bed?" She teased as he pulled her along.

"Clearly I didn't have to marry you to have sex with you Liv. Just an added bonus so I can be sure you never sleep with anyone else again." He said picking her up and throwing her on his back making her laugh.

"Elliot!" She laughed. "Put me down!"

"Nope. You asked me to marry you Liv…so you're stuck with me now." He said walking back to the car.

"God help me…" She laughed happily as he carried her along.

It may have been out of character for Olivia but she had never been happier. She was still scared, but she was too in love to care anymore. It was finally time for her to be happy…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :) I know we all need a little EO in our lives now that Elliot's not on the show anymore. I'll try and update again tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

That weekend Olivia and Elliot were beginning to set up their house. Olivia had picked out new furniture for them, with Elliot's help. Elliot was moving around couches in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Olivia said walking towards the front door.

She opened it and smiled when she saw Finn, Munch and Casey on the other side. "We thought you guys could use some help." Fin said.

Olivia smiled and moved aside to let them all in. "El we've got company."

Elliot came out of the living room and smiled when he saw his friends. "How the hell did you get out of work?"

"We told Cragen we were taking a sick day." Fin said walking over to him and shaking his hand. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Elliot said. "You sure you want to spend a day off moving furniture?"

"Could be worse." Casey said shrugging. "Besides…I brought beer."

Elliot smiled. "Well then by all means come in. Just don't give any to Liv."

Olivia smirked. "Ha. Ha." She said. "I may not be able to drink…but I also can't lift heavy things so I can just sit back and watch." She said walking into the living room. "By the way…this couch is supposed to go over there…" Olivia said pointing to the far corner.

Elliot sighed. "Man I'm glad you guys showed up…"

* * *

><p>An hour later Olivia was in the kitchen cooking lunch for her friends when Munch came into the room.<p>

"I thought you were helping them set up the new bed?" Olivia asked.

"Told them I was going to get us some waters." He said plopping down at the table.

Olivia smiled. "Not planning on going up back up are you?"

Munch smiled and reached for one of the sandwiches Olivia had just made. "Nope."

She chuckled. "So Munch…I feel like there's been so much going on in my own life I haven't talked to you in awhile. How's life?"

"I can't say I have anything to complain about." He said smiling.

Olivia grabbed water out of the fridge and put it in front of Munch. "Any girls in your life?"

Munch laughed. "Nah…I gave up on my love life. Too many divorce settlements…"

Olivia smiled. "There still could be someone out there for you. There has to be some woman out there who is just as weary of the man as you are."

Munch shrugged. "I figure if I stop looking…maybe she'll show up."

Olivia reached over and squeezed his hands. "I'm sure you'll find her…you're a great guy John. Any girl would be lucky to have you…"

Munch smiled. "Looking for a different cop to marry?"

"I should have known you weren't going to get waters." Elliot said walking into the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to try and pick up my fiancé though…"

Munch laughed. "Just a joke my friend."

Elliot laughed and grabbed a water out of the fridge. "You missed Fin tripping over the bed frame. Fell flat on his face…it was pretty damn funny."

"Is he okay?" Olivia asked as the men laughed.

"He's fine. Casey's tending to his wounds right now…" Elliot said as he sat down at the table. "I'm starving."

Olivia handed him a plate and a sandwich. "Eat."

"You know I've been thinking…" Munch said as he bit into his sandwich again. "You gonna keep your last name Liv? Or are we going to have two Detective Stabler's in the office? Could get a bit confusing…"

Olivia sat down next to Elliot. "I never really thought about it. I mean…it makes sense that I would change my name right?" She looked over at Elliot.

Elliot shrugged. "I mean it's your choice Liv. You know I'd love you to take my name but it's up to you."

Olivia looked at Munch. "Well if I change my name legally…doesn't mean you guys can't call me Benson anymore. Old habits die heard anyway right?" She teased.

"With the two of you yes." Fin said as he limped into the kitchen with Casey behind him. "Most people would have given up on the flirting after twelve years…but not you two."

"You should take Elliot's name." Casey said sitting down beside Olivia. "It's more official that way."

"Yeah and it will be fun watching Cragen get annoyed when two people answer to Stabler." Fin said smirking.

Olivia laughed. "That will be fun."

"You know…I can't believe that you guys are finally doing this." Munch said. "I mean…I mean after awhile I just assumed it would never happen."

Elliot laughed and took Olivia's hand. "Yes we get it…we were a little slow on the uptake."

"I actually used too knock on the cribs door every time before I went in." Fin said as he reached for a sandwich.

"Yeah I did too." Munch said nodding in agreement as he took another bite of his.

"Why?" Olivia asked laughing.

"I was always afraid I was going to walk in on you two doing it." Munch said.

"Oh God!" Olivia said laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Don't think the idea didn't cross my mind…" Elliot said smirking at Olivia.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Olivia said glaring at him

"Like you never fantasized about it?" Casey asked laughing. "You know you did…"

"No I didn't!" Olivia yelled, her cheeks blushing.

"You forget you're surrounded by a lawyer and detectives. We can tell when people are lying…" Fin said laughing.

"I'm not lying." Olivia said glaring at Fin.

"Oh so you only fantasized about doing it with Elliot in the interrogation room?" Casey asked throwing a balled up napkin at Olivia.

Everyone was laughing at this point and Olivia finally gave in. "Like none of you have had fantasies about someone at work."

"Oh I definitely have." Fin said. "Have you seen Modern Family? I'd love to have sex with Sofia Vergara on my desk…she's hot as hell."

"Oh my God…" Olivia said putting her head in her hands. "Can we change the subject please?"

Munch laughed. "I think what we were trying to say here…or at least what I was trying to say is that we're glad that you guys finally figured it out. Aside from all the sexual tension at work…we want you guys to be happy. And we know you will be."

Elliot smiled. "Well thank you Munch. As usual…you all find a very strange way to give compliments."

"You know you love us." Munch said reaching for another sandwich.

"Debatable…" Elliot muttered under his breath.

Everyone laughed and Casey turned to Olivia. "I know you just got engaged…but have you thought about what you want to do for the wedding at all? Like where it will be?"

"No not really." Olivia said honestly. "We've been so busy with the move so we haven't had time to talk about it or even think about it really."

"Yeah we have been busy. But I mean we'll obviously have the wedding at my church." Elliot said.

Olivia looked over at Elliot slowly. "We will?"

All eyes turned to Elliot who stared at Olivia for a moment. "Well yeah…where else would we have it?"

Olivia fidgeted in her seat. "I don't know…I just never really saw myself getting married in a church. I'm not that religious…"

Elliot cleared his throat. "Yeah but I am…you know it's important to me. You know religion is a big part of my life…"

Olivia scratched the back of her neck. "True…"

Feeling the growing tension, Casey stepped in. "Well…I mean you still have time. No rush right?"

"Well I want to get married before the baby is born." Elliot said.

"Before the baby is born?" Olivia asked looking at him. "Uh…that would mean we have to plan pretty quickly. And it will be hard to get a dress…"

"I just think it makes more sense to get married before the baby is born." Elliot said. "I want our baby to be born into a committed marriage…not just two people that are engaged."

"Not just two people that are engaged? What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked turning her body all the way towards him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh boy…" Fin muttered looking at Munch nervously.

Elliot looked at Fin and then back at Olivia. "Nothing. I just think…it's the proper thing to do."

Olivia stared at him for a second. "So if I hadn't asked you to marry me…and wanted to wait to get married what would you have thought about us then?"

"Liv…I just think that it makes sense. That's what I did when Kathy got pregnant…I'm taking responsibility for my actions." Elliot said.

"You really have a way with words my friend…" Munch said grimacing.

Olivia ignored his comment and looked at Elliot. "Responsibility for your actions? You make it sound like we did something wrong…like you only want to get married to make yourself look better for knocking me up before we were married."

Elliot sighed. "That's not what I mean…"

"Maybe we should go…" Fin said standing up. "Most of the furniture is in place…"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. This is stuff the two of you want to talk about alone…" Munch said following Fin's actions.

"No. Sit down." Olivia said. "I want witnesses to this." She looked back at Elliot. "Okay so you want a big church wedding…and to get married before I have the baby." She paused. "Is there anything else you'd like to share with me?"

"Well…I mean I guess I assumed that we would raise the baby catholic. Maybe even send him or her to catholic school." Elliot said.

"And if I want to send him or her to public school?" Olivia asked.

"I think it would be smarter to send him or her to private catholic school. If it's about the money thing don't worry I have connections." Elliot said smiling.

"Oh that's great." She said smiling angrily. "You know I'm starting to think that you'll be making all the decisions in this relationship…first the house and now all this."

Elliot sighed. "Liv we settled everything with the house. You paid for half of it I thought we were past it? I would have felt better if you had let me pay for it but whatever. It's done now. And besides…I've had kids before. I know what I'm doing…you're new at this."

Casey, Fin and Munch all stood up at this point. "Okay we're gonna go…"

"Oh…so that's what this is about?" Olivia said glaring at him. "I don't have any experience being a parent so I can't possibly make any correct decisions regarding our child?"

Elliot shook his head. "I just…think I know a little more than you do about this."

Casey put a hand on Olivia's back. "I'll call you later okay?"

Olivia turned to her friends as they left. "Thanks for helping us unpack. If I need any help repacking I'll let you know." She said before turning back to Elliot.

Once they were gone Elliot turned to Olivia. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Elliot…" She said laughing. "I'm starting to think I was smart to think we should have taken our time with this relationship."

"So you don't want to get married?" Elliot asked.

"I want to get married." Olivia whispered. "But not necessarily in a church with a priest in front of a ton of people…I was thinking maybe a small ceremony outside somewhere with just our immediate friends and family with a justice of the peace."

"Justice of the peace?" Elliot asked standing up and bringing the dishes over to the counter. "Liv I don't know if I could do that…my priest married me and Kathy and I think-"

"Oh okay. Yeah that's a good idea…lets have an exact replica of the wedding you had with Kathy. God that will make me feel so special…" She said laughing and standing up bringing more dishes over.

Elliot turned back to her. "It wouldn't be the same."

"No. Just in the same church with the same priest…same vows." She paused. "Should I ask Kathy for her dress or do you think she threw it out?" She spat back at him.

"Why are you getting so pissed about this?" Elliot asked getting defensive. "You know how important my religion is to me. It shouldn't be that big of a shock to you that I would want to do it this way."

"Yeah I do know that your religion is important to you. I respect your beliefs Elliot but I feel like you're trying to force them on me…" She said leaning against the counter. "I mean sending our kid to catholic school? Getting married in a church? Do you expect me to go to church with you ever week too?"

Elliot paused. "Maybe not every week…but I figured you would every now and then."

Olivia sighed. "Elliot I don't know if I can do that."

"Well what are your beliefs?" Elliot asked. "What would you tell our child if they asked you about God someday?"

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know…"

Elliot paused. "Look I know you didn't grow up with religion, your Mom didn't take you to church or anything but I think you could benefit from it."

"Benefit from it?" Olivia asked looking back up at him. "What do you mean?"

Elliot could feel the tension mounting. "Well…you know it might help you with some of your…" He paused. "Problems…"

Olivia's eyes widened. "My problems?"

Elliot immediately regretted his word choice. "I just think that you have trouble trusting people and you don't really know how to be part of a family. Going to my church might help with that…"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "You said you thought I would be a good mother."

Elliot nodded. "I do. And I meant that. But…you don't necessarily know what it means to be part of a family."

Olivia laughed. "Why because I grew up with an alcoholic mother and my father was a rapist?"

"I grew up with two parents." Elliot said shrugging.

"Yeah I forgot your family is so perfect." She said rolling her eyes. "You never even introduced me to your mother or told me about her for years!"

Elliot glared at her. "It was a little bit more normal than your family Liv."

"Yes I forgot Elliot you are so much better than me." She said walking back to the table and picking up the last minute things.

"That's not what I'm saying." Elliot said walking up behind her.

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like to me…I came from a shit family. I don't know how to be a parent or make appropriate choices for our future child. Because I don't believe in your religion I couldn't possibly understand what it means to be a family. You're ashamed that you got me pregnant before we got married…" She paused and turned to Elliot. "Tell me Elliot…is there anything I can do right?"

"Would you stop being so defensive?" Elliot said rolling his eyes. "God I hate it when you do this."

"Sorry I'm trying to speak up for myself." Olivia said throwing out some trash and turning back to him. "Would you want me to have a wedding I don't want?"

"Would you want me to have a wedding that _I_don't want?" Elliot yelled back.

Olivia sighed and sat down at the table, she put her hands on the table and looked down at her hand. "Elliot…what are we doing?"

He sat down beside her. "We're arguing."

She looked back at him. "You know what I mean Elliot…" She paused. "I love you…but I don't want to feel like I have no input on this marriage or how we raise our child. And I don't want that for you either…"

Elliot sighed. "I don't think I can compromise on the religion thing Liv…it's part of who I am. A big part of who I am…"

Olivia sighed. "Elliot…"

"Liv can't you just try and believe for me?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment. "Do you think that two people who are so different, who come from completely different backgrounds can be together?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

She sighed. "I don't know…I'm just kind of thrown off by everything you said. I never thought about what would happen in our wedding…or how we raise our child. I want to marry you, and I want this baby but I don't know how we're going to see eye to eye on this."

"So you're saying you want to call the whole thing off?" Elliot asked getting angry as he stood up. "You want me to call Fin, Munch and Casey and they can come back and pack up your stuff again? You want out?" He yelled.

She stood up slowly. "Don't yell at me."

"So sorry to upset you Liv…I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel when you are telling me that we're over!" Elliot yelled again.

"I didn't say we we're over!" Olivia yelled back. "I just think that we're going a little to fast…"

"You asked me to marry you Liv!" He said laughing. "I said I would wait if you wanted me too!"

"I know!" Olivia said shrugging. 'And I do want to marry you I just…I'm really confused."

"You have to stop screwing with my head like this!" Elliot said shaking his head and backing away from her. "This back and forth thing, we're together and then we're not. You want me and then you don't…its not fair Liv!"

"I'm not trying to complicate things." Olivia said feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "But how am I supposed to feel when you are standing in front of me doubting my ability to be a parent and saying everything I believe is wrong? I feel like you just want all the control in this relationship and you should know by now I'm not that kind of woman…"

Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Olivia whispered.

Elliot laughed and nodded his head slowly. "Well that's just great…it only took you three days before you completely broke my heart again."

"Stop!" Olivia yelled. "Stop making me out to be the bad guy and stop saying things that make it seem like we're broken up!"

"Well aren't we?" Elliot asked. "You're standing here saying you don't know what you want anymore…that says to me that you don't know if you want this. If you don't want us…"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Olivia yelled and stepped towards him. "Please…just…calm down. Look I'm sorry I got so upset okay, but I just wasn't expecting all of this…"

"It's called life Olivia. Its called making decisions and I know that you have a problem with doing that so I figured someone had to take control." He said bitterly.

Olivia stepped back. "Elliot I-"

"You know what…I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to do the right thing and then having you push me away again." He said shaking his head.

"What are you saying?" Olivia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm saying I really can't be around you right now." Elliot said walking towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Olivia said grabbing the edge of the kitchen table for support.

"Yeah I guess I am." Elliot said reaching the front door and walking out slamming the door behind him.

Olivia sat down again at the table and put her head in her hands and began to cry. "You promised you'd never leave again…" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Elliot was sitting at his desk at work staring at a blank computer screen. The office was quiet, only a few cops remained filling out paperwork. Cragen came out of his office and watched Elliot for a moment before walking over to her.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought today was move in day…" Cragen said.

Elliot looked at his boss. "It was."

Cragen pulled a chair up beside Elliot and sat down. "Munch was in earlier…he told me there was a bit of an argument. A little misunderstanding if you will…"

Elliot sighed and looked at his boss. "I don't understand how she expects me to give up my religion."

Cragen shook his head. "I don't think that's what she was trying to say…I think she just doesn't want you to force it on her." He paused. "You know Olivia just as well as I do…maybe even better. She's been through a lot…for her the concept of God taking care of her may be hard to accept. Someday…maybe she will want to join your religion but you need to let her make the choice herself. You know she wouldn't want you too give it up…she respects you too much."

Elliot stared at Cragen for a minute. "Do you think we could make it work? Do you think despite our differences we could be together?"

Cragen smiled. "Yeah I do. I think that you'll have things you need to work on…you'll have arguments but what marriage doesn't?" He paused for a moment. "Let me ask you this…do you love Olivia?"

"More than anything in the world…" Elliot whispered.

"Then you guys will make it. You'll have to make a few compromises along the way but it would be worth it. Would you rather have her in your life with a few arguments or not have her in your life at all?" Cragen asked.

Elliot paused. "I left her…I said I wouldn't leave again and when we got into a fight I just left." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I want…she won't forgive me now."

Cragen looked up past Elliot and smiled. "She may be more forgiving than you think…"

Elliot turned and stood up when he saw Olivia standing behind him. "Liv…"

She smiled shyly at him. "Hey Cap…think we could have a minute?"

Cragen smiled and stood up. "Why don't you use my office? You'll have more privacy in there…"

Elliot and Olivia walked towards Cragen's office and Elliot closed the door behind him. He turned towards Olivia and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, she had clearly been crying.

"Olivia I'm so sorry that I left." He said walking towards her.

"You promised you'd never leave again…" She whispered biting her lip.

Elliot sighed and stopped a few inches in front of her. "I know…I just snapped. I didn't see your side of the argument…"

She sat down on the edge of Cragen's desk. "Elliot I love that you are so passionate about your religion. I wish I had something like that to hold on too…but it's just hard for me to believe in a higher power…with everything we see…with everything I've personally been through." She paused. "I'd like to learn…see if I could believe like you but I don't like feeling forced into something…"

He nodded. "I understand that…I shouldn't have assumed anything about our wedding. And I definitely shouldn't have said what I said about your parenting skills…just because you haven't had kids before doesn't mean I'm an expert."

She shrugged. "No. But…you do know more than me. I know that…you're a great father and I can't wait to see you with our baby. I just…want to feel like I have a say in things too."

Elliot nodded. "As it should be."

She sighed and looked down at the ring on her finger. "So…do you still want to marry me?"

Elliot walked all the way up to her and took her left hand in his. "Liv…we come from very different places. We have different beliefs and values and we don't always agree on everything…" She looked up at him nervously. "But…" He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you. I want to be with you. I want to marry you and grow old with you…raise our child together. I want too fight with you, laugh with you and cry with you…I want everything with you."

Olivia swallowed hard and stood up. "But…even if we don't have the same opinions…we can still be together?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. We can. We'll argue…that's a given but we'll get through it." He paused. "And I won't run away every time we disagree…"

"And the wedding…" She whispered.

Elliot waited a moment. "What if we compromise? We use my priest…but we don't have it in the church? We can have it where you want it…"

"You would do that?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

Elliot nodded. "I mean it's just a wedding Liv…it's just the ceremony. It doesn't define who we are as a married couple." He shrugged. "And we'll figure out how to raise our child when we get to it…we can even wait to get married after you have the baby if you want."

Olivia shook her head. "No. No you were right about that part…I want our baby to be born into an official family. We should get married before he or she is born."

Elliot stared at her for a minute. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "I'm sorry too." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

Elliot held her close. "I love you too Liv…more than you could know."

She pulled back, wiped away her tears and leaned up to kiss him. "Can we go home now?"

Elliot smiled. "Yes. Let's go…"

Olivia took his hand in hers and they started to walk out into precinct, Cragen smiled at them. "Everything okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Everything's fine."

Cragen nodded. "Well good. Now…get out of here and enjoy the rest of your weekend. I expect to see you both at work on Monday morning…that's an order."

Olivia smiled. "We'll be here."

They started to walk towards the elevator and Cragen called after them again. "Oh and…if you take the elevator…don't you dare press that emergency button. I'll be paying for that bill for years to come…don't expect a wedding present either."

Olivia and Elliot walked into the elevator, she leaned against the wall and Elliot wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. "I was just thinking…there's a lot I don't know about your religion but there is one thing that I like about it."

"What's that?" Elliot asked curiously.

She put a hand on her stomach and then looked up at Elliot. "The part where we get to spend eternity together…in heaven."

Elliot smiled down at her and put his hand over hers on her belly. "That's my favorite part too…"

They went home that night and made love in their new bed in their new home for the first time. Their differences were vast but the one thing that remained the same between them was how much they loved each other. There would be arguments and differences of opinions in the future but they would work through it together. IN this life…and in the after life.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? I hope you liked it! I figured there has to be some drama, it can't be perfect all the time! Wicked excited for the "More Than Partners" SVU marathon on USA that's going to be on this Sunday. I need me some EO! Hahahahah :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later things between Elliot and Olivia were much better. They were sorting through their differences and finally making decisions about the wedding. One night, Olivia was home making dinner and waiting for Elliot to come home from work. She had gotten home just two hours before and was expecting Elliot at any minute.

It was strange waiting for someone to come home; she had always been on her own. She couldn't say that she didn't love having someone always there but it did take some getting used too.

They had been working on a tough case at work involving a man who was attacking and raping pregnant women. Even though he didn't say it, Olivia could tell that it was getting to Elliot. He had been working none stop as if he was trying to make sure that Olivia wasn't the next victim.

She heard the front door open and she smiled and waited for him to come into the kitchen. A moment later, he was walking down the hall towards her, she smiled but she could see that something was wrong.

"Hey…" She whispered. "You okay?"

Elliot sighed and sat down at the table. "Yeah I'm just tired."

Olivia smiled sympathetically. "You haven't been home in three days…you must be exhausted. Do you want to go to sleep? The food can wait…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "After you left…we had another woman come in. She described the same situation as every one of the other victims…"

Olivia sighed and walked over to the table and sat beside him, she took his hand that was resting on the table. "El…"

Elliot sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She looked so much like you…"

Olivia waited a minute and cleared her throat. "It wasn't me."

Elliot smiled and looked at her. "I know. But it could have been…"

Olivia squeezed his hand. "Elliot I know how to take care of myself. You have nothing worry about. I-"

Elliot grimaced. "I know you can take care of yourself…I know what you are capable of. But I also know what scumbags like our perp are capable of…"

Olivia leaned back in her chair. "You know you're just going to drive yourself crazy…"

Elliot laughed and looked directly at her. "Thinking about you always drives me crazy...in more ways than one."

She smirked. "Look…I know that things are different now. I worry about you too…but you can't do this to yourself."

Elliot shook his head. "The thought of something happening to you…thinking that I wouldn't be bale to protect you…Liv I'd die if something happened to you."

"Elliot look at me…I'm okay. That woman wasn't me and it's not going to be me. Okay?" She pleaded.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Now that I have you I just don't want to lose you again…

Olivia smiled and leaned forward again and kissed him. "You won't lose me."

"You don't know what's going to happen. You said so yourself before…we can't predict what's going to happen in year." Elliot said trying to plead with her to understand.

"No we don't know what's going to happen. But I know that right now…you need sleep. Go upstairs…you can always reheat the food later." She said looking towards the stove.

"I'm fine…" Elliot whispered. "I can stay and-"

"El…honey…" She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "You look like hell…go get some sleep. Just a couple of hours…I'll still be here when you wake up."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too. Now go…"

Elliot smiled and went upstairs, he pulled off his clothes until he was just in his boxers and he collapsed on the bed. Even though he was still worried, he was so tired he immediately fell asleep.

His mind started to wander as be began to dream…

* * *

><p><em> Elliot was standing at the head of the alter waiting for Olivia to come to him. He was surrounded by his friends and family all the people that were most important to him. All he needed was Olivia and things would be perfect.<em>

_Then she was standing there. She looked beautiful, perfect, absolutely stunning. And then she was walking towards him; it was hard to believe that that they were finally here getting married._

_When she got to him, he smiled and put his hand out for her to take. She stepped up onto the alter to stand beside him and she smiled so perfectly his heart melted. The white of her dress was so bright it was almost blinding, and that's when he noticed it._

_There was a red stain on her stomach, suddenly it started to grow._

_"Liv? Olivia are you okay?" He asked his bride to be._

_"We should have known that we'd never be able to be together." Olivia said tears streaming down her face as she reached for her stomach._

_"What are you saying?" He asked. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" He said, suddenly it was just toe two of them all their friends and family were gone._

_"You can't protect me Elliot…or our baby." She said as she fell onto her knees as the blood began to pour onto her hands and the ground._

_"Olivia…Olivia God no." Elliot said falling to his knees in front of her. "No. No! Someone call 911!" Elliot screamed but there was no one there._

_"I love you Elliot…" She whispered reaching up a bloody hand to touch his face. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Liv stay with me." He said with tears I his eyes. "Baby stay with me…don't you dare close your eyes. Everything is going to be fine…"_

_"You can't save me Elliot…" She whispered as her eyes closed for the last time._

_"No!" Elliot screamed as he scooped her up into his arms and held her against his chest. "No! No Olivia no! Don't leave me!"_

* * *

><p>Elliot was tossing and turning in bed but he couldn't wake up…his nightmare began to morph into another one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They were down at the precinct going through files at their desks. For some reason there were so many people there they could barely move. Out of nowhere there was a man standing beside Olivia with a knife against her neck.<em>

_"Elliot!" She screamed from across the room._

_He turned quickly and spotted her, the blade almost piercing her flesh. No one else in the room noticed or heard her scream. He saw the fear in her eyes and his heart began to pound in his chest. He tried to run but there were too many people in his way he pushed them but it seemed like they were multiplying._

_She was only a few feet from where he stood and yet he couldn't reach her. "Elliot! Help me!" She screamed again._

_The sound shot through him like a bullet, he thought he was going to be sick. "I'm coming Liv! I'm coming!" He screamed._

_"Elliot please! Hurry!" She begged as tears fell from her beautiful eyes and traveled down her rosy cheeks._

_When he was finally just inches from her, the knife moved across her neck ripping open her live skin. Her head fell back as the blood poured down her throat onto her chest and she collapsed to the ground. Suddenly the man responsible was gone and Elliot held her in his arms._

_"Liv…Liv it's okay. I'm here. Someone's going to call a bus." He said holding her against his chest, he looked up and all the people there were just staring at them. "What are you waiting for? Call a bus!" He screamed._

_"It's to late…" Cragen whispered. "It's to late Elliot…you didn't get to her fast enough. You didn't save her…"_

_Elliot looked back down at Olivia. "Liv…Liv keep your eyes open." He begged as he held the slit on her throat trying to stop the blood. "Everything is going to be okay. I won't leave you…you're okay…"_

_But here eyes were still, her beautiful brown eyes had no more light in them. He put a hand on her chest and there was no heartbeat anymore. He had failed her…he had taken too long and now she was dead._

* * *

><p>Elliot sat up in bed, sweat covered his body as he screamed. "No!" His heart was pounding, he was shaking, out of breath and he felt like he was going to be sick.<p>

The images of Olivia covered in blood and dying in his arms were too much to take. He was so loud, that Olivia came running up the stairs and into the room.

"What's wrong?" She said panting as she stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

Elliot was shaking so hard, and had tears in his eyes he could hardly get out of bed. "Liv…" He croaked.

Olivia ran to his side and put her hands on his cheeks. "Elliot…take a breath. What's wrong?"

He sighed and pulled her up against him, he needed to feel her to know she was real. "God…I had the most terrible dreams. You…needed me and I couldn't get to you…so much blood."

Olivia closed her eyes and held him back. "It's okay…they were just dreams Elliot. I'm fine…I'm right here."

"I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you. It was my fault." Elliot mumbled against her shoulder.

He was holding her so tightly it was hard to pull back but finally she was able to look at him. "It was just a dream…"

Elliot nodded slowly and then fell back on the bed still shaking. "I know…I know but Jesus it felt so real."

Olivia put a hand over his heart and felt it pounding against his chest. "God Elliot…you're gong to have a heart attack. Calm down…"

Elliot closed his eyes and put a hand over his eyes. "I can't shake the image of you standing there…the blood pouring down…"

Olivia made him sit up a little and she sat behind him so he could rest his head in her lap. "Shh…shh honey it was just a dream…"

"What if it happens in real life though? What if I can't get to you and you die?" He said holding onto her legs.

She rubbed his scalp gently. "You've always been there for me before Elliot…you've always protected me. What makes you think you won't be able to now?"

Elliot sighed and snuggled into her more. "Not always…"

"Elliot what are you talking about?" She asked trying to soothe him.

"That time with Rojas at the airport…I couldn't protect you. Agent Porter shot him because I was too afraid I would hit you." Elliot said shaking his head.

"I couldn't protect you with Gitano." Olivia said. "One of the snipers had to do it for me…why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Richard White stalked you…I couldn't protect you then. Or when you went undercover…you and Fin swear nothing happened but I know you're lying." Elliot said. "Harris did something to you and I should have been there to protect you but I wasn't…"

Olivia hadn't thought about Harris in a long time, and yet the memory flooded her with anger and pain again. "Elliot…I took this job because I love taking down the perps. I knew the dangers when I got into it and I never expected anyone to protect me or save me…"

Elliot sat up, he was breathing normally now but he was still visibly shaken. "That's not the point Olivia. And you didn't deny that something happened with Harris…"

Olivia sighed and put her hand on his leg. "He didn't rape me Elliot."

"But he tried…" Elliot pushed. "He tried and he almost succeeded didn't he?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Yes. He tried…but Fin got there before anything happened."

"I should have been the one there to save you. Not Fin." Elliot said shaking his head. "It should have been me."

Olivia shook her head. "Why does it matter who was there? He didn't rape me…that's all that matters."

"If I had been there undercover with you I would have made sure you were never in that situation in the first place." Elliot said standing up as he began to pace the room.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot you can't prevent things like that from happening…it's the hazards of the job."

"Then I don't want you working at the precinct anymore." Elliot said stopping to stare directly at her.

Olivia was quiet for a moment, she had no intention of leaving her job and she had never expected him to ask her to leave. She stood up slowly and walked over to him, he was standing still breathing hard, he was still sweating.

"Elliot…" She whispered. "You can't tell me that I can't work anymore."

Elliot sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, he put his head in his hands. "I feel like I'm losing it…"

Olivia gave him space for moment before she knelt down in front of him and took his hands away from his face to hold them in her own. "Look at me…"

His eyes were closed and it took him a minute but he finally did as he was told and stared directly into her eyes. "What?"

"Elliot I'm not going to stop working…you know that don't you?" She asked.

Elliot nodded slowly. "I know. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that I just can't stand the idea of you getting hurt."

Olivia smiled at him. "I know. I don't like to think about anything happening to you either…we picked a dangerous career. But we do it because we love it. And…if we hadn't we never would have met in the first place…"

Elliot smiled and nodded his head. "I know…I know."

"Things happen…I can't promise that neither of us will ever get hurt. People get hurt and die everyday…" She whispered making Elliot flinch, she held his hands tighter. "But if we spend the rest of our lives waiting for something bad to happen we will miss out on all the good things that happen everyday."

Elliot sighed and took his hands to wipe away his teary eyes and nodded. "You're right."

Standing up, she moved to sit beside him. "I've never seen you so upset…"

Elliot laughed and sniffled, wiping away another tear. "Yeah well…you are everything to me Liv. I can't stand thinking of living a life without you…"

She rubbed his back gently. "Well don't think about it until the day that it happens…and if I have it my way that won't be for many, many years." She said leaning forward to nuzzle the side of his face. "You're stuck with me Stabler…for a very long time."

Elliot laughed and moved to wrap his arms around her, he pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. "Even that's not long enough…"

She wrapped her own arms around him as he pulled her down on the bed to rest on his chest. "I know…"

He sighed and breathed her in. "I'm sorry I freaked out…"

She smiled against his chest and reached up to cup his face. "You don't have to apologize Elliot…"

He smiled at her. "I just love you so damn much."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we are getting married." She teased.

Elliot chuckled. "I don't want to wait to long to get married…"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Well we said we were going to get married before the baby is born…" She whispered. "I'm almost twelve weeks now so we it has to be within the next five or six months."

Elliot moved to push her off him and he sat up. "What about this weekend?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment and then sat up. "What do you mean this weekend? You want to get married this weekend?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. How about Saturday?"

Olivia laughed. "Elliot it's Tuesday…there is no way we could be ready by Saturday!"

"Why not?" Elliot asked smiling at her as he reached over to take her hand. "We agreed we weren't going to have a big wedding…we just need to get you a dress and me a tux. We would just invite my kids, and our friends at the precinct. I'll talk to my priest, I'm sure he would be okay with it. We can do it somewhere public…maybe at Central Park. Just us…it will be quick and simple just like you wanted it."

Olivia pulled her hand away and stood up again. "Okay El…I don't think you are thinking rationally here. You're upset and you haven't had a descents night sleep in days…"

Elliot stood up and walked around the bed towards her. "I am too thinking rationally. What are we waiting for Olivia? We love each other! We've been in love since we met haven't we? Why wait any longer? Who needs all the crazy planning, it will just cause tension which we don't need."

Olivia put a hand on her head. "Elliot even if we wanted to do it we don't know if everyone would be able to come. We have work…I don't think I could find a dress on such short notice. And I know your kids are happy for us but they might need more time to adjust to the idea of you remarrying."

"My kids love you and have wanted us to be together forever. They would be happy. And as far as it being short notice…the people that really want to be there will be there. And even if no one shows up…what does it really matter? We only need you and me to get married anyway…" He said shrugging.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

Elliot smiled at her. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life Olivia. I want to marry you and I don't want to wait any longer…"

Olivia licked her lips and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I do have the day off…and I'm sure Cragen would let you out of work."

Elliot nodded and sat down beside her. "Of course he would…"

"And I don't need a big expensive dress…I'm sure Casey and I could find something that works and would still be beautiful." Olivia said looking over at him.

"You will look beautiful in whatever you are wearing. You're always beautiful…" Elliot said smiling at her.

"I never wanted a big expensive wedding…I don't want the attention. It is just supposed to be about us committing ourselves to each other." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot nodded. "You see? We can absolutely get married by Saturday. All you have to do is say yes…you proposed in the first place. Now I'm proposing we don't wait…so just say yes Liv."

Olivia stared deep into his eyes and saw so much love in them she couldn't help but cry. At first she thought that this was just his fear talking but now she knew that he really did want to marry her because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And he wanted forever to start now…"

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "This is absolutely insane but quite frankly…everything about our relationship is insane."

Elliot smiled at her. "Is that a yes? Will you marry me this Saturday Olivia?"

Olivia wiped a tear form her eye and smiled. "Yes Elliot. Yes I'm marry you on Saturday."

Elliot laughed and leaned forward to kiss her passionately. "God I love you."

Olivia laughed and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." When Elliot pulled back he started to kiss the sides of her face and her neck making her giggle. "It looks like we have a lot of phone calls to make and planning to do…"

"It's almost nine…we can't do it now." He said as he licked and nipped at her skin.

Olivia moaned as his hands traveled down her sides. "Elliot…"

"Right now we need to celebrate and practice how we're going to consummate our marriage." Elliot teased as he started to push her back on the bed.

She laughed as he began to unbutton her shirt. "You're terrible…"

He leaned over her and smiled down, leaning forward to kiss gently. "And yet you love everything about me."

"I wouldn't say everything…" She teased as his lips attached to her neck again.

Elliot bit down on her neck gently. "Lies…"

She gasped and laughed. "Yeah, yeah…"

He moved up to look her in the eye again. "We're getting married on Saturday…"

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "Yeah…we are."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I just want to spend every minute with you that I can…"

She leaned up and kissed him again. "You still scared that something is going to happen to me?"

Elliot swallowed hard. "Terrified…"

"You know that getting married on Saturday isn't going stop anything bad from happening." She whispered. "We can't stop fate…"

Elliot nodded. "I know. But you said we need to enjoy the time we have together. I want you to be my wife…and I don't want to wait. Not because I'm afraid of what could happen but because I love you and want to be with you forever."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him again. "Okay. Well…as of tomorrow we have a lot of work to do."

"And right now?" Elliot asked smiling down at her.

"Right now…I want you to make love to me." She whispered sliding her hands up his toned chest. "I mean…they say once you get married your sex life died don't they?" We might as well enjoy it while we can…"

Elliot laughed. "Liv…I will never not want to have sex with you. You can be sure of that…"

Olivia pulled him closer. "I'm going to hold you to that mister…"

"Good." He whispered as he began to kiss her with all the passion he had inside of him.

It might be a stressful couple of days but it would be worth it. All they cared about right now was being together and getting married. It would all be worth it when it became official on Saturday…no matter what happened in the future they loved each other and that would be enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly I didn't get to watch any of the More Than Partners marathon I've been so busy. But I've seen all those episodes like a million times hahaha. It would have been good to watch them anyway though. I hope you liked this chapter, up next will in fact be the wedding which I know you've all been waiting for. I will try and post it soon but I do have a test on Tuesday that I really need to study for so we'll see. I will do my best though :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

On Friday morning, Olivia and Casey were furiously looking for a wedding dress when Kathleen, Lizzie and Maureen joined them. They were at a wedding dress shop and were hoping to buy something right off the rack as is. Olivia was so filled with anxiety and nerves about the wedding she could barely focus.

"What about this one?" Casey asked. "It's your size."

Olivia barely glanced at it. "I don't know."

"Well what about this?" Maureen asked holding up another dress.

Olivia walked right past her. "Maybe…"

Kathleen looked at her sister and sighed before walking over to Olivia who was ripping through dresses on a different rack. "Olivia…are you okay?"

Olivia turned to look at her soon to be step daughter. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." Casey said laughing. "I've never seen you so antsy before…getting cold feet?"

Olivia sighed and turned towards Casey. "No. I just…I haven't had the time to really process this ya know? I want to marry Elliot and I want to do it tomorrow…but are we even ready?"

"Our priest, Father O'Conner agreed to be there tomorrow. You have the location, everyone is free to be there. Dad has a tux…we just need to find you a dress." Maureen said shrugging. "So…yeah you are ready. Or almost…"

Olivia sighed. "I know…I know."

Casey walked over to her. "Lets just take a deep breath and really look at these dresses…"

Olivia looked at the one in Casey's hands. It had lace cap leaves with a sweetheart neckline it hugged her sides but then poofed out just enough so it would conceal her baby bump.

"You said its my size?" Olivia asked reaching a hand out to feel the lace.

Casey smiled. "Yup."

Olivia smiled. "Well we have to start looking somewhere don't we?"

Casey started to walk towards the dressing room. "That we do my friend. That we do…"

Ten minutes later, Casey had helped Olivia into the dress and Kathleen and Maureen were sitting outside the dressing room waiting for the big reveal. Inside the dressing room, Olivia had her eyes closed waiting until the dress was all set before she would look.

Casey squeezed Olivia's shoulder. "You can look now…"

Olivia took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. "Oh my…"

Casey had tears in her eyes. "Liv you look gorgeous."

Olivia flattened her hands down the dress. "I never really pictured myself in a wedding dress…I never thought I'd get married."

"But you are getting married. And you make a beautiful bride Liv…" Casey said, the smile on her face was so big Olivia couldn't help but smile back. "Let's go show the girls."

Olivia nodded slowly and walked out of the dressing room and over to Maureen, Lizzie and Kathleen. "Olivia…its perfect…" Maureen said getting up to walk towards her.

"Dad is not going to know what hit him." Kathleen said following her sister.

"You have to get it!" Lizzie said admiring the dress.

Olivia turned towards the mirror in the room and looked at herself. "Isn't it not smart to pick the first dress you try on?"

Casey shrugged. "You have to feel comfortable in it. What do you think about it?"

Olivia smiled. "This is my dress…"

Casey hugged Olivia. "Its perfect!"

Olivia laughed and pulled away. "I'm getting married tomorrow…"

"Yeah…you're getting married tomorrow." Casey said laughing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Elliot was over at Finn's apartment as he tried on his tux for the last time. Dickie, Eli and Munch were also there. Eli was running circles around his Dad laughing and singing a song he had made up about marriage.<p>

"Lookin good Dad." Dickie said walking up behind him. "But not as good as I'm gonna look in my suit…"

Elliot chuckled. "You're so much like me its scary."

Eli was running so fast he was just a blur. "How do you keep up with that?" Munch asked watching Eli run around and around.

Fin smirked. "Well he's going to have to chase around another one quite soon so he better be able to keep up."

Elliot sighed. "I'm not as young as I used to be. But…I still can't wait to see my new kid." Elliot said as he scooped up Eli and threw him over his shoulder.

"Dad will you forget about me when you have a new kid?" Eli asked staring at his father upside down.

Elliot flipped his son over and set him on his feet. "Eli…the day you were born and even before that I loved you just like I loved all my kids. Nothing will ever change that…no matter who else comes into our lives. I love all of you equally and I would do anything for any of you."

"What Dad means is that if after this kid he accidently knocks up Olivia again…don't worry about it because he has room for all of us in his new house." Dickie said cleaning his shoes for tomorrow.

"Dad what does knocked up mean?" Eli asked looking from Dickie to his Dad.

Munch and Fin were laughing and Elliot glared at his oldest son. "I'll tell you when you're older." Eli ran into the other room and Elliot smacked the back of Dickie's head. "What have I told you about watching your language in front of Eli?"

Dickie rubbed the back of his head. "Do you actually think I listen to half the stuff you tell me?"

Fin stood up and clapped a hand on Elliot's back. "Look at all the things you have to look forward to with your new kid…"

Elliot smirked. "You're not kidding…"

Munch stood up picked up the suit he was going to wear tomorrow. "You know I can't believe that Liv agree dot get married with such short notice. I thought she'd need more time to plan…"

"Liv never has been the fussy type." Fin said pulling at his own suit jacket. "She's more about simplicity…which is nice."

"That's true." Munch said before turning towards Elliot. "How come you decided to make it so quick anyway?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know…I just didn't want to wait. We agreed to get married before she had the baby anyway so it just seemed pointless to wait a few months. I know Olivia doesn't want a big wedding so we just need our friends and family there and we'll be happy."

Finn was quiet for a minute. "You know when you and Olivia first got together…I know I wasn't all for it but…you guys make a great couple."

"Are you guys going to kiss and make up now?" Munch teased.

"I know that's probably one of your fantasies but no." Fin said rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying…that I'm happy for you guys."

Elliot smiled. "Thank you Fin. That means a lot…"

Fin shrugged. "Yeah well…don't get used to the compliments. Lets just get through tomorrow without you screwing something up…"

Elliot laughed. "I'll try."

"You know I'm really excited for you and Olivia. But do I have to call her Mom?" Dickie asked.

Elliot shook his head. "No of course not. Olivia would never expect you to call her Mom. She respects your Mom."

Dickie nodded. "I know. So what I just call her Olivia?"

"What else would you call her?" Elliot asked. "Mrs. Stabler?"

Dickie smirked. "Well I don't know…this whole situation is new to me. I was just asking…"

Elliot turned towards Dickie. "You're okay with this right? I mean I know Olivia and I haven't been together that long…"

"You guys have been together for twelve years." Dickie said rolling his eyes. "We all know that…"

Fin laughed. "Ain't that the truth?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment before saying seriously. "Dickie you know I never cheated on your Mom right?"

Dickie smiled. "Yeah Dad I know…I know you loved Mom. You guys just weren't soul mates." He shrugged. "I used to me bad about it…but I'm okay with it now. I know you and Mom love us still and you guys were able to stay friends. I want you both to be happy…Mom's happy. Now its your turn to be happy. And besides…I like Liv. I've always liked Liv she's funny and smart and she cares about us. I trust her and I wouldn't want anyone else to be our step-mom."

Elliot smiled at his oldest son. "You're a good kid Dickie. And I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you when I should have been."

Dickie shook his head. "Dad you don't have to apologize. I'm proud to say my Dad is a NYPD Detective. You protect us and the rest of the city…that's pretty damn awesome."

Elliot put a hand on Dickie's shoulder. "Thanks kid…"

Dickie nodded back. "Sure thing. Now…what's this I hear about me and Lizzie having to share a room at your new place? Don't you think I'm a little old for that?"

"Would you rather sleep on the couch?" Elliot said. "I said I loved my kids...not that I could afford a mansion to let you all have your own rooms."

Dickie laughed. "What about the attic? I saw it when I went to the house last week. So…how about I turn it into a room?"

Elliot laughed. "Do whatever you want to do Dickie."

"Will you help me?" Dickie asked softly. "I thought maybe it would be something we could do together…"

Elliot started to smile. "That would be good…"

Dickie smiled. "Cool." He paused and looked back towards the mirror. "Hey so I know this whole thing is going to be pretty simple but is there at least going to be any good food afterwards?"

Elliot laughed. "Yep…you're definitely my son…"

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia was getting dressed at Casey's house. She lived near the park they were getting married at. It was a beautiful warm fall day, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Olivia was doing her own hair when she heard a knock on the bedroom door she was in.<p>

"Come in." She said pinning back a piece of hair.

The door opened and Cragen walked in. "Hey Liv…just came to drop something off from Elliot."

Olivia smiled at him and stood up, she was already in her dress. "A gift?"

Cragen smiled. "Just a little something." He stared at her for a moment before handing her the box. "You look beautiful Olivia."

Olivia looked up at him. "Thank you Captain." She took the top of the box off and looked down and saw a beautiful diamond pendant necklace. "Oh my goodness…"

"It was his grandmothers. He figured you could use it as your something old." Cragen said shrugging.

Olivia smiled and took the necklace out of the box. "Could you put it on me?"

Cragen nodded and took the necklace as Olivia turned her back to him, he put it around her neck and clasped it. "You nervous?"

Olivia put a hand to the pendant and looked at it in the mirror, smiling just thinking about Elliot. "A little…"

Cragen smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. He loves you."

Olivia turned to stare at him. "Thank you for giving us the time off…I know it's very short notice. And we've been out of work a lot lately…"

Cragen smiled. "You two have enough sick days piled up that it really doesn't matter. Besides…I couldn't be happier for you both. I've watched this relationship grow for twelve years…I'm glad I finally get to see you two make it official."

Olivia looked down for a minute. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you…"

Cragen put his hands in his pockets. "Okay shoot…"

Olivia looked back up at him. "I know it's a small ceremony and everything…but I was wondering…" She paused and looked down again shrugging. "I never knew my Father…I never wanted to know him after what he did to my Mother. But…that doesn't mean I don't wish I had a father daughter relationship." She paused and looked up again. "So I was wondering…would you give me away?" She shrugged. "You're the closest thing I have to a Father…you've always been there for me. It would mean a lot…but if you don't want to do it…I understand."

Cragen was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Olivia…I would be honored to give you away."

Olivia smiled at him. "Really?"

Cragen smiled at her. "I never had kids. I wanted them…but it wasn't in the cards. My love for alcohol made Marge think I wasn't responsible enough…she was probably right." He paused. "I care about all the Detectives that work under me…I want to make sure they are all safe. But you…" He laughed. "There was always something about you that was different…"

Olivia laughed. "Yes because I caused so much trouble for you…"

Cragen chuckled. "No it's because you were so strong. You were dedicated and honest, you were good at what you do. There was a passion in you…something I hadn't seen in a long time. You made me remember why I joined the force in the first place…" He shrugged. "What I'm trying to say is I look at you like a daughter and I am very proud of you…"

Olivia smiled and leaned into hug Cragen. "I love you Cap."

Cragen's eyes welled up with tears. "I love you too Olivia."

She pulled back and laughed, wiping away her tears. "Oh God…now my make up is probably all messed up."

Cragen shook his head. "Nope. You look perfect." He took a deep breath. "Are you ready? We should leave soon…"

Olivia turned back towards the mirror and smiled. "I'm ready…"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Elliot, his kids, Munch, Casey, Fin and the priest were assembled at a spot at the park. They were surrounded by flowers and trees, the sun was shinning down at the spot where Elliot stood and Olivia would meet him. They had hired a friend of Maureen's to play the violin as Olivia walked towards them. When Olivia came out, they made Elliot close his eyes and she hid behind a tree with Cragen until they heard the music.<p>

"Wait till you see her…" Dickei said walking away to stand with his sisters and Eli across from his Dad.

The violin started and Cragen turned to Olivia. "Ready?"

Olivia smiled. "Ready."

They took a step out from behind the trees and began to walk towards Elliot, the moment he saw her his breath caught in his throat. She was carrying a bouquet of red and white roses and had a white rose in her hair, the rest was pinned up around it. She had just the right amount of make up on, and her skin was glowing in the sun.

She had never looked more beautiful to him. "Wow…" He whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Cragen squeezed her hand when he felt her begin to shake a little. "Breathe…" He whispered to her.

Olivia smiled at him and then looked back at Elliot as they finally reached them. "Hey…" She whispered.

He smiled back. "Hey…"

Father O'Conner smiled. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson." He paused. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Cragen cleared his throat. "I do." He leaned forward and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Congratulations Liv."

"Thank you…" Olivia smiled at him. "For everything…"

Cragen smiled and then turned to Elliot. "Treat her right…"

Elliot smiled. "I will Cap. Thank you…without you there would be no us."

Cragen smiled and walked away to take his place next to Fin. Father O'Conner smiled at Olivia and Elliot. "Elliot and Olivia have decided to write their own vows…and at this time they will share them with each other." He turned to Olivia. "Olivia…you may go first."

Olivia looked at Father O'Conner and then turned back to Elliot, she took a deep breath. "Okay…" Elliot smiled at her. "Um…I'm not good at this so just bare with me okay?" Elliot and everyone else laughed. "Before I met you…I never believed in the idea of marriage or even love for that matter. And then…I started at the precinct and you changed everything. At first…I didn't know if I despised you or loved you…"

Everyone laughed again. "Because you could read me like a book…you didn't let me get away with hiding anything and that scared me. You made me face my problems and let go of my past…and no matter what happened you were always there for me." She started to tear up, Elliot's smile grew wider, the love he had for her was very evident.

She continued. "And then…I left for awhile. It was the first time in a long time that I was on my own again. And I hated it…I missed you. That's when I realized…that you weren't just my friend. You were my soul mate. And I'll be honest…it scared me to death." Elliot chuckled. "And when I came back…and I saw you again I knew that you were the only person I would ever be able to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't know if that would ever happen…but now that it is…I don't ever want to lose you. And so I promise that no matter what happens…no matter what life throws at us I will always be honest with you, I will always be patient and trust you. I will never…ever…leave you. Because you are my best friend…you're the one person I can't live without and I don't ever want to live without. I love you…and I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that…thank you for saving me. Without you…I would still be a scared girl living on her own who was too afraid to open up to anyone…thank you." She finished her vows and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

Elliot leaned forward and wiped another tear away. "God I love you…"

Everyone had tears in their eyes when Father O'Conner turned to Elliot. "Elliot…now its your turn."

Elliot nodded and turned to Olivia. "Well I don't know how to top that…but I'll try." Olivia smiled at him, her cheeks blushing. "I thought I had my life figured out…I thought I was set for life. And then you showed up…" Olivia laughed. "You turned my world upside down Olivia…and in a good way."

He looked over at his kids who smiled encouragingly at him before he turned back to Olivia. "When we became partners I realized that there was something missing in my life…unconditional love." He shook his head. "No matter what I did…no matter how much I screwed up you always bad my back. You made me a better cop…you made a better father and friend…you made a better man."

Olivia bit her lip trying to hold in her tears making him smile. "You pushed me. You didn't put up with any attitude or my stubbornness. You made me see all the beauty life had to offer…something I thought I had already done. I thought I knew it all…but you made me realize there is always something new to learn. Your compassion and perseverance inspires me to be better and to do better with everything I do." He shook his head. "I have never in my life known someone as strong and determined as you…and sometimes I don't think I don't deserve you." He laughed and looked down. "Actually…I know I don't deserve you…"

He looked back up at her and then leaned into wipe another tear away. "But…by the grace of God you fell in love with me too. And I know I've made a few mistakes in the past…but I promise to be the best man I can be for you and for our family no matter what happens. I promise to listen to what you have to say and pass no judgments and to always protect you and love you…you are everything to me. You are the one thing in this crazy world that makes sense…and the one thing that I will never be able to live without. I love you Olivia Benson…and I will always love you."

Olivia and Elliot were locked in a staring contest, not wanting to turn away afraid that if they did the spell would be broken.

Father O'Conner smiled. "Olivia…do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Olivia's smile grew wider. "I do."

Father O'Conner turned to Elliot. "And do you Elliot take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Elliot nodded his head. "I do."

"And now can we please have the rings?" Father O'Conner asked.

Dickie and Maureen stepped forward, Dickie handed the rings to his father and Maureen took Olivia's flowers.

"Elliot I want you to take this ring and repeat after me." Elliot took Olivia's hand. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you…"

Elliot slipped the ring onto her finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you…"

Olivia smiled at Elliot before turning to Father O'Conner who smiled at her. "And Olivia…please repeat after me…" Olivia took Elliot's hand and his ring and smiled as Father O'Conner said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you…"

Olivia slipped the ring onto his finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you…"

Father O'Conner closed his bible and smiled. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Elliot. "You may now kiss your bride…"

Elliot smiled and leaned forward to pull Olivia in for a passionate kiss as their friends and family clapped and cheered for them.

When they pulled away Olivia stared at him and started to laugh. "We're married…" She whispered.

Elliot laughed and kissed her again, he could only focus on her. "Took us long enough…"

Olivia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Elliot smiled and kissed her even harder. "I love you more than you will ever know Olivia Stabler…"

She scrunched up her nose. "Olivia Stabler…I like the sound of that."

"For the first time I'd like to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler." Father O'Conner said.

Elliot and Olivia finally turned towards their friends who were still clapping, Elliot's kids ran up to them and hugged them both. Fin picked Olivia up spun her around making her laugh, Casey couldn't stop crying as she hugged Olivia. Munch was making jokes about how getting married meant they had given into the man. And Cragen was just smiling standing back watching the whole scene unfold, he had never been so proud or happy.

Elliot was holding Eli who was smiling at his father. "Is it time for cake now Daddy?"

Elliot laughed. "Its time for cake now buddy."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were all gathered at Olivia and Elliot's new house. There were tables set up in the backyard, Munch and Fin had strung Christmas lights through the bushes and trees to add a more romantic feel. One of Kathleen's friends was DJing and Dickie's friends Mother had baked them a beautiful wedding cake.<p>

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the porch swing that they had bought watching their friends and family dance and enjoy the evening.

Olivia sighed and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. "We did it…"

Elliot laughed. "You didn't think it could be done in just a few days."

She lifted her head and looked over at him. "Yeah well…it was a little crazy."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "But you're happy right?"

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Never been happier."

He kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Your vows were beautiful…"

Olivia blushed. "Thank you. I meant every word of them…you saved me El. You really did…" She nuzzled the side of his face. "And your vows…" She shivered. "Made me fall in love with you all over again."

Elliot rubbed her shoulders. "You the know the first day that I met you…I remember thinking…I'm in trouble."

Olivia laughed. "What?"

He smirked. "I'm serious. You walked into the precinct with Cragen and I looked at you…and my heart dropped into my stomach. I had never ever been so attracted to someone so quickly. And then…I got to know you." He shook his head. "I don't know how I lasted so long without telling you how I felt…to kiss you…"

"It was a very long time…" She said laughing. "But the wait was worth it right?"

Elliot smiled. "Definitely."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "So now that we are married…I don't have to try so hard to look pretty right?" She teased.

Elliot laughed. "You never have to try…you just are beautiful. Always."

Olivia patted his leg and teased. "If you were looking to get laid tonight you really have nothing to worry about…"

Elliot shook his head smirking. "You're unbelievable."

Olivia slipped her heels off and rested pulled her legs up onto the swing before resting her head on his shoulder again. "And now you are stuck with me for life…"

He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Luckiest man alive…"

_  
>Three hours later, Eli was fast asleep on the porch swing as Olivia and Elliot and their friends and family passed around the remainder of the wedding cake.<p>

"So you're married now…then the baby will be born. How do you top this year?" Dickie asked.

Everyone laughed. "I figure we'll win the lottery and move to Paris or something…" Elliot teased.

"No if we're going to move anywhere it has to be tropical…" Olivia said feeding Elliot the last bite of cake on her plate. "Hawaii would be perfect."

"Speaking of Hawaii…" Casey said looking at Cragen.

Cragen smiled. "Oh yeah I almost forgot…" He turned to Fin. "Do you have the envelope?"

"Gave it to Munch…" Fin said turning to Munch.

Munch stood up and walked towards Elliot and Olivia. "Here is a little gift from everyone down at the precinct…"

Elliot took the envelope Munch was holding and then opened it moving to let Olivia see it. "We're going to Hawaii?" Olivia asked in shock.

Cragen shrugged. "We figured you didn't have time to set up a Honeymoon but you guys deserve one."

Casey nodded. "So we pooled all our money together and paid for a week long trip in Honolulu. All expenses paid…"

Elliot looked at his friends. "This is unbelievable. Thank you…but you shouldn't have! It's too expensive."

Fin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But also don't expect to get any gifts for the next ten years…"

Munch laughed. "We figured that you should take a trip before the baby is born. Just the two of you…"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. Not just for this…" She shook her head. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for…"

"Here comes the waterworks…" Dickie teased as Lizzie slapped him across the back of the head.

"She's pregnant you moron." Kathleen growled.

Everyone laughed and Olivia took Elliot's hands. "No he's right…the waterworks are coming." She sniffled.

Kathleen and Maureen laughed and stood up. "Well we will leave the adults to their talking…we'll take Eli to bed." Maureen said.

"Night Dad." Lizzie said kissing his cheek. "Night Liv." She said hugging her.

All the kids took turns saying goodnight before leaving to take Eli upstairs.

Olivia turned her attention back to her friends and Elliot. "I'm serious…I don't know what I would do without you guys. You're my the only people I've ever considered to be my family…"

Munch smiled. "Well we are a family. We have each others backs no matter what happens on the job…you know I'd take a bullet for any of you."

Fin nodded. "Damn straight."

Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot who was nodding his head. "We've been through a lot together…"

"You're the best group of Detectives I've had the pleasure of working with." Cragen said. "I don't care what IAB or anyone else has to say…you're the hardest workers I've had. And you actually care…that's rare to find."

"Awww…are you trying to tell us you love us Cap?" Munch asked.

Olivia smirked. "He already told me he love dme today."

"Well we all knew he loved you." Elliot said rolling his eyes. "You've always been his favorite."

"That's true." Olivia said smiling at Cragen. "And you can't deny it."

Cragen laughed. "I didn't. And I'm not going too. You're the only one that keeps me sane with the three stooges over here…"

"You're my favorite too." Casey said nodding as she took another sip of her champagne. "When you were gone…I wanted to kill them."

Olivia beamed. "Awww…today's the best day ever."

Casey smiled and stood up. "Well…we should let these two crazy kids celebrate alone." She winked at Olivia.

"Well at least she is already knocked up so they don't have to worry about that." Munch said standing up and stretching.

"Nice Munch…real nice." Elliot said chuckling.

Fin patted Elliot on the back. "Don't pretend you didn't think about it…"

Olivia and Elliot stood up and said their goodbyes to their friends. When they were gone, Elliot pulled Olivia to his side and kissed the side of her face.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?" He asked as he reached up to play with a loose strand of hair.

She smiled at him. "You may have mentioned it a few thousand times…"

Elliot chuckled. "Even that's not enough…"

She turned in his arms so she could rap them around his waist. "We are going to Hawaii." She said with a smile.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. We are."

She leaned up and kissed him first. "Looks like we have a lot of packing to do tomorrow…"

He cupped her face in his hands. "I guess so. But what should we do now?"

"I think you should make love to your wife." She whispered, her lips just an inch away from his.

Elliot sighed softly. "I like the sound of that…my wife."

"Yep. I'm your wife." She said kissing him gently. "And you are my husband…"

Elliot smiled and scooped her up in his arms making her laugh. "Finally…"

Olivia giggled as he carried her from the backyard back into the house and up to their room. It may have taken them a long time to get to where they were, but the wait was worth it. Neither of them had ever been so happy…It didn't matter what obstacles they may face later down the road. All that mattered was that they were together now. Finally…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) Let me know! Send in a review! I'll try and update soon <strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

After a beautiful night of making love and rigorous packing during the day not to mention a long flight to Hawaii, Elliot and Olivia were finally settled at their hotel. They were so beat that they were laying down in bed side by side not even attempting to do anything.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked worried about her.

Olivia yawned and rolled onto her side to rest her head on his chest. "I'm alright."

"You should probably eat something. We can order food from the kitchen if you want." Elliot said running his hands through her hair.

Olivia sat up and smiled down at him. "Yeah I guess I should eat something." She put a hand on her belly. "Baby Stabler is getting hungry…"

Elliot smiled and sat up; he leaned down and kissed her stomach before reaching for the menu beside the bed. "What do you want? It's all free so get as much as you want." He said smirking at her as he handed her the menu.

Olivia smiled and opened it up. "Well let's see here…what are you in the mood for?"

Elliot shrugged. "I could go for a nice big steak."

Olivia laughed. "Of course you could. You're not paying for it."

Elliot smiled. "Exactly."

Olivia smiled. "Okay so you want the T-bone steak then?" He nodded. "And…I want the salmon."

"Why do you have to be so healthy all the time?" He asked. "You make me look bad."

Olivia smiled at him. "I'm pregnant. I want to make sure I eat things that are good for the baby…" She paused. "But also things I'm craving which is why I'll also be ordering a giant sundae for after."

Elliot laughed and took the menu from her before leaning over to make the call. Olivia got up and walked around the huge hotel room they had and looked into the bathroom at the large tub. She was tired, and felt like she needed to shower from the long flight. She figured the food would take awhile so she slipped her clothes off and turned the water on before picking the type of bubbles she wanted to use.

She heard Elliot on the phone and then rummaging in his bag as she slipped into the warm bath. She sighed and rested her head against the back of the tub, she couldn't help but smile. She had never felt so relaxed and happy in her life.

"Liv?" Elliot called from the bedroom.

"In here." She said from the tub as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Elliot poked his head around the corner and smiled when he saw her. "I thought we were going to eat."

She smiled. "We are. But the tub looked so inviting and its probably going to take awhile to cook anyway…I couldn't help it."

Elliot walked over to her and smiled as he knelt down beside the tub. "You look incredibly sexy."

She smirked at him. "You can join me if you want…"

Elliot started to pull at his shirt. "They did say it would take 30 minutes…"

"So what are you waiting for then?" Olivia asked.

Elliot stripped his clothes off and then slid into the tub in front of Olivia, he sat between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. He rested his head against her collarbone and breathed her in as he relaxed into the warm soapy water.

"This is perfect…" Elliot said as he closed his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested them against his chest; Elliot held her hands close to his heart. "Yes. It is."

"Can I ask you something?" Elliot asked softly.

She kissed the side of his face. "Of course."

"When you were in Oregon…" He paused. "Did you think about me?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "Is that a rhetorical question?" She teased.

Elliot chuckled. "So that means yes?"

Olivia smiled. "I hated it there…I missed you. I mean I missed everyone at the precinct…but especially you." She paused. "I felt really alone…I was so used to having you by my side to watch my back. And then you just weren't there…"

"I kissed Dani." He whispered. "I don't know why I did it…I was just so screwed up."

Olivia waited before saying. "Did you have feelings for her?"

Elliot shook his head against her. "No. I just felt so alone…Kathy and I were split up. And then…you were gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you…I couldn't stand thinking that you had left with us on bad terms. I was worried you weren't coming to come back."

Olivia sighed. "I thought about not coming back."

"I thought you said you hated it there?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I did. But you know me…I don't like facing my problems. I figured it would be easier to deal with living there rather than face you. I was confused. I didn't know how I felt about you…or I did but I just didn't want to admit it. I thought you hated me. I didn't want to go back to New York and realize that I had lost you completely…" She whispered.

He held her hands tighter against his chest. "I never hated you. I never will…it was just so complicated."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah. I know."

"You know…when we were in the warehouse with Gitano…when I had that gun against my head…" He felt Olivia shiver at the memory. "I was scared…I really was. I was worried about my kids but they had Kathy…I knew she would take care of them. I was sad that I wouldn't get to watch them grow up…but I knew they would be okay. I didn't want to die…but for some reason I was ready to die because you were there with me…"

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't understand…"

Elliot sighed. "If you had been the last thing I saw before I died…I would have been able to accept it. I felt safe with you there…"

Olivia licked her lips. "I never could have pulled that trigger Elliot…"

He lifted one of her hands and kissed it gently. "I know. I couldn't do that to you either…I couldn't do it with Roja…"

"Did you mean it when you said we couldn't be partners anymore?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot sighed again. ""No. And yes...I didn't want to lose you as a friend. But I didn't think that we could keep pretending that there was nothing going on with us."

"And yet we did…" She said laughing. "For a very long time…"

"That's because we are both ridiculously stubborn." Elliot said chuckling.

Olivia bit her lip. "Can I ask you something now?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure."

She paused. "Don't get mad okay?"

Elliot sat up in the tub so he could face her, the tub was large so he leaned his back against the opposite side so they were face to face. "Okay…"

"I love Eli…I really do. He's such an amazing kid…" She paused feeling her cheeks redden. "But…if Kathy didn't get pregnant…"

He interrupted her. "I wouldn't have gone back to her."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "No. It was a valid question. Sleeping with Kathy…it was a mistake but I don't regret it because I got my son from it." He shrugged. "But we shouldn't have been together…it wasn't good for us to get back together."

She pulled her legs up against her chest. "Do you think we would have gotten together sooner then?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah I do…"

She smiled. "Well I suppose there is no use living in the past…"

Elliot moved towards her and leaned in to kiss her. "Nope. Especially when our future looks so bright…"

Olivia put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Olivia. Always have…" He kissed her again.

They were basking in the warm water and the feel of their bodies against each other when there was a knock on the door. "Room Service." A voice said.

Elliot sighed. "Still hungry?"

Olivia laughed. "Very…"

Elliot sat up and grabbed a towel and a robe. "Yeah me too…but not for food."

Olivia giggled and got her own robe. "I'll make it up to you later baby…we have the whole week for that."

Elliot walked towards the door. "I'm going to hold you to that Mrs. Stabler…" He said winking at her.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at his words before she walked to the table and waited for Elliot to bring over the food. This was definitely not how she thought her life would turn out…but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Olivia was in the bathroom doing her hair. They were going to go sight seeing around the island. She was running a brush through her hair when she suddenly felt a kick, she jumped and dropped the brush into the sink as she yelped.<p>

Elliot stuck his head into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Olivia put a hand on her stomach and looked over at him and smiled. "I just felt the baby kick for the first time…"

Elliot smiled at her and walked into the bathroom, she took his hand and put his hand where hers had been. "Does it hurt?"

Olivia laughed. "No…but it feels really weird."

"That's a strong kick for such a little guy." Elliot said smiling. "Must take after his Mom…"

Olivia laughed. "We're really having a baby…"

Elliot smiled knowing how much this meant to her, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Yeah we are Liv. We really are…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly unable to keep from smiling. She had never felt so happy in her life…

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they were walking hand in hand through a public park. There was a beautiful waterfall ahead, Elliot was taking pictures of things as they walked.<p>

"I still can't believe everyone down at the precinct paid for all this…" Olivia said.

Elliot chuckled. "I know. Especially Munch…I've never met a cheaper man in my life."

Olivia giggled. "We should probably get them gifts…you know as a thank you."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah sure. We can do that."

"I was thinking about how we have to pick Godparents…" Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I guess we do. Who were you thinking?"

"Well Casey is my best friend…" Olivia said. "I thought she would make the perfect Godmother. If anything were to happen to us I would trust her completely with our child."

Elliot nodded. "I think that's a good pick."

"And I can't decide who should be the Godfather…we have a few choices." She paused and looked at him. "Which is why I'm going to leave that decision completely up to you."

Elliot laughed. "Gee thanks…"

She smiled at him. "I figure it's only right since I picked the Godmother."

"No you just don't want to pick between Fin and John." Elliot said shaking his head unable to stop smiling.

"Yes that's part of it…" Olivia said squeezing his hand tighter. "I mean…how could we possibly pick one or the other?"

Elliot stopped and turned towards her. "Well…who says we have to choose one or the other?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Elliot shrugged. "Why can't they both be Godfathers?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment. "We can do that?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah sure…why not?"

Olivia smiled. "I just thought you had to pick one or the other…"

"Let's face it Liv…nothing you and I have ever done in this relationship whether we were just friends or more was ever conventional. So why should we start doing what everyone else does now?" Elliot asked chuckling.

Olivia smirked. "You make a good point…"

He smiled. "So then it's settled. Casey will be the Godmother and Munch and Fin will be the Godfathers."

"It's settled." She agreed and turned to begin walking again.

"When we go back to New York we need to buy furniture for the nursery too." Elliot said as they continued to walk.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah we do." She paused. "I've been thinking about whether or not we should find out the sex of the baby. Did you and Kathy know?"

"With Maureen, Kathleen and Eli we decided to be surprised. With the twins we had them tell us." Elliot said. "Do you want to know?"

Olivia shrugged. "Kind of. I mean it may sound silly…but I want to be able to decorate the room knowing exactly what we are going to have."

"That's not silly." Elliot said. "I understand that."

"So…we can find out the sex?" Olivia asked smiling at him hopefully.

Elliot nodded. "Yep."

Olivia sighed happily. "Wow you're so easy today…I like it."

Elliot laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Not every conversation is going to be like this dear…"

She laughed and put an arm around his waist. "Fine…" She teased.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "It's not going to be easy being married to you is it?"

"Is anything with me ever easy?" She asked honestly.

Elliot laughed again. "Touché…"

"It may not always be easy…but it will be worth it." She paused. "Right?"

Elliot smiled down at her. "Right."

* * *

><p>Later that night they lay in bed after a passionate session of making love. Olivia was tracing circles on Elliot's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.<p>

"Remind me again why we waited so many years to do that?" Elliot teased.

Olivia laughed and kissed his chest. "Because we're stupid."

"Oh yes…that's right." Elliot said nodding. "I forgot."

Olivia rolled onto her back and sighed happily as she pulled the sheet up around her. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time for the rest of our lives."

"You mean have sex everyday multiple times a day? Cuz I would be okay with that…" Elliot said rolling onto his side and propping his elbow up to rest his head in his hand as he smirked at her.

Olivia chuckled. "You're impossible…"

Elliot smiled. "Just one of the many things you love about me." Olivia laughed again and began to close her eyes, Elliot looked at her body and began to memorize each part of her. "Hey…what's this scar from?" Elliot put his finger on a faded scar on her shoulder that he had never noticed before.

Olivia opened her eyes. "What?"

He pointed at the scar again. "This scar…where did you get it?"

Olivia lifted her arm and stared at it for a moment. "Oh. God I haven't thought about that in years…forgot I even had it." She looked at him and smiled. "It's not important."

Elliot shrugged. "So just tell me. I want to know everything about you…"

Olivia smiled and then took a deep breath. "Okay…well when I was in College I met this guy. Fell in love…pretty quickly. My Mom hated him…which is probably why I loved him so much." She laughed. "We were together for about two years…he wanted to get married right after we graduated. I knew I wanted to go to the Police Academy and he didn't like it…"

Elliot swallowed hard; he had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. "He hurt you?"

Olivia sighed. "One night we went out with friends…had a little to much to drink…" She shrugged. "We went back to our apartment and got into a fight…one thing led to another and before I knew it he pushed me up against the mirror in our bedroom and it shattered. Some of the pieces ripped through my shirt and into my shoulder…left a scar."

Elliot sat up and stared at her for a moment. "You never told me that before…"

Olivia sat up and leaned against the headboard. "It was so long ago I didn't think it was important…"

"We deal with domestic violence all the time. I didn't realize you went through it…" Elliot whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

Olivia smiled at him. "El it never happened again. I broke up with him…we realized we weren't good for each other. He apologized…he felt terrible."

"He never should have put his hands on you." Elliot said sternly.

Olivia nodded. "I know."

Elliot reached a hand over and cupped her face in his hands. "I would never hurt you like that…"

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "I know that."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…I'd kill him if I could." Elliot said grimacing.

Olivia shrugged. "It wasn't the best moment in my life and I'll admit it may have changed my perspective on relationships…but it made me stronger."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "You amaze me."

Olivia leaned her head against the wall. "Oh stop…"

He laughed. "No I really mean it…no matter what you go through you never give up. Even if you are in pain…you push through. How do you do that?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment before smiling at him. "I won't pretend that there were moments when I thought it would be easier to just give up." She paused. "But I guess I just had to believe that someday something good would happen that would make me forget all about my past."

"And did something happen that made you forget about your past?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Yeah. You did."

She leaned back against the headboard again and Elliot just stared at her. "I did that?"

Olivia nodded. "Mhm. You were the first person I ever really trusted. I felt comfortable with you…seeing you with your kids made me think that someday I could have that too. I thought if I had a family of my own…I could be okay. I could be happy…"

Elliot leaned forward and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Are you happy?"

Olivia smiled and let out a soft breath. "I've never been happier Elliot…"

Elliot swallowed hard trying to fight the emotion in his voice. "I want to always make you happy Olivia…always."

She traced the sides of his face with her finger. "El as long as you stay with me…you will make me happy. Always…"

Elliot put a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick. "I will never leave you. Never again…"

She smiled at him and whispered. "I know."

"This is real…you and me forever." Elliot whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

"It better not." She teased. "I mean who else would put up with me?"

Elliot smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips with his, she kissed him back before pushing him back and rolling him onto his back. She straddled his hips and vowed to show him just how happy he made her. Nothing could change the way they loved each other because they were soul mates. 

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a shorter chapter I know but I have a lot going on with midterms and stuff so I'm pretty busy. But I hope you like the cut moments between them :) Ill try and update soon !<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all :) I hope you had a safe and fun Halloween! Due to the crazy amount of snow this past weekend, my school is closed until Nov. 7th because of power outages. So I should be able to update both this story and my new story "Us Against The World" (Check it out if you haven't already!) faster. Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Olivia and Elliot were settling into married life back at home. Thursday to Sunday night, Dickie, Lizzie and Eli stayed with them at their house. Olivia was working just four days a week, Monday through Thursday and completely on desk duty. And today, she and Elliot got to leave work early to go to the Doctors where they were going to find out the sex of the baby.<p>

As they sat in the waiting room, Olivia was fidgeting so much that Elliot had to finally grab her hands to keep her steady. "Would you relax?" He asked chuckling.

"I'm nervous…" Olivia said pouting as she looked at him. "You've done this before I haven't…"

"What are you afraid that the baby is going to have three heads or something?" Elliot asked trying to lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes. "With you and me…you never know."

Elliot chuckled again. "You're probably right…"

Olivia pinched him. "Don't say that!"

Elliot rubbed the spot on his arm where he had pinched her. "Ow! I was just kidding Liv…"

She sighed and looked back at the secretary behind the glass. "What is taking so long?"

"We've only been here for five minutes…Dr. Winston will be with us when he's ready." Elliot said patting her leg. "Just try and breath…"

Olivia looked back at him. "I just want the baby to be healthy ya know? After what happened before…I'm nervous that it wasn't enough."

Elliot shook his head. "You've been to the Doctor since then and they said that everything was getting back on track. Don't worry…you've been doing everything right."

Olivia bit her lip. "I hope so."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed the side of her head. "Everything is going to be fine honey…trust me."

Olivia leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Okay…"

Elliot smiled and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders as they waited for Dr. Winston to come get them. Five minutes later, Elliot spotted him walking towards them in the waiting room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting folks…been a busy day. Are we ready to see the baby?" He asked smiling.

Elliot winked at Olivia and stood up taking her hand to pull her up with him. "We're ready."

Dr. Winston smiled from Elliot to Olivia. "You look nervous Ms. Benson…"

Olivia smiled slightly. "Actually it's Mrs. Stabler now…"

Dr. Winston's eyes widened and he smiled. "Well congratulations! That is very exciting!"

Elliot smiled at Olivia. "Yes we are very happy."

"Great. Well then lets make your happiness just a little better by taking a look at that baby of yours." He said motioning for them to follow him down the hall.

Dr. Winston helped Olivia up onto the examination table and she lay back, Elliot stood beside her smiling down at her as he took her hand.

"So…did we decide if we want to know the sex or not?" Dr. Winston asked preparing the ultrasound machine.

Olivia looked at Elliot who just nodded encouragingly. "Yes we want to know."

Dr. Winston smiled and reached over to lift Olivia's shirt. "Alright then. This is going to be a little cold as you know…"

Olivia shivered as the jelly touched her stomach and Elliot squeezed her hand encouragingly. Dr. Winston pressed the transducer against her skin and began to move it around to try and find the baby.

"Okay lets see here…" As he found the baby Olivia and Elliot smiled at the sight of the growing child inside of Olivia. "Everything looks good…you've come a long way. The baby looks healthy. Let me see if I can get a good picture here to be able to tell you the sex…"

"I don't see three heads…" Elliot whispered to Olivia.

She smiled at her husband. "Good start…"

Dr. Winston moved along her stomach for a minute until he found what he was looking for. He smiled and captured the image on the machine, he pulled up the particular picture and turned back to Olivia and Elliot.

"Alright. What a perfect picture…so…this is your baby." He said smiling at the happy couple. "There's the head, nose, mouth and eyes. There are the arms, hands, fingers, legs feet etc…" He turned back to them. "And that…" He said smiling. "Indicates that you are in fact having a healthy baby boy."

Olivia let a tear escape her eye and she turned back to Elliot who was transfixed on the image and whispered. "A boy…"

Elliot looked down at her and smiled. "Are you happy?"

Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "Never been happier honey."

Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "We're having a boy…"

Olivia laughed as he pulled away from her. "God I'm in so much trouble…two Elliot Stabler's to deal with."

Elliot and Dr. Winston laughed. "Well he will be part badass Benson so don't give up hope just yet." Elliot said winking.

Olivia smiled and looked back at the picture. "So…so he looks good?"

"He looks extremely healthy to me." Dr. Winston said. "He is just the right size for where he is in the pregnancy, would you like to hear his heartbeat?"

"Yes please." Olivia said wiping more tears away.

Elliot sat down beside her and they waited for the sound of their sons heartbeat. After a minute or so the steady thump, thump could be heard in the room and Olivia's tears were streaming down her face.

"That's our son…" She said laughing. "Oh my God…"

Elliot took her hand and pressed it against her lips, he knew how long she had been waiting for this moment. And even though he had five kids already, it didn't make it any less special for him. The birth of another child was the greatest gift in the world…

"That's our son…" He said holding her hand against his heart. "That's a strong heart beat…"

Dr. Winston smiled. "Sure is."

Olivia sighed happily. "Can we take a copy of that home to show our family?"

Dr. Winston nodded. "Absolutely. Let me just make the DVD for you now."

Olivia turned back to Elliot. "Well this should make decorating the nursery easier…"

Elliot chuckled. "Definitely. What color do you think you want?"

"Well there's always blue…or we could do yellow or green." Olivia said. "What do you think?"

"I like yellow…it's a soothing color." Elliot said shrugging.

Olivia smiled. "I like yellow too…"

Dr. Winston handed Olivia the case containing the DVD and smiled at her. "How have you been feeling?"

Olivia smiled. "Good."

He began to wipe the jelly off of her stomach. "You look like you followed all my advice. Everything is progressing just as it should. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so…" Olivia said turning towards Elliot. "Do you El?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. If everything looks good than I have no questions."

"Great. Well why don't you make another appointment with my secretary for three weeks and I'll see you then? If anything changes call us right away." Dr. Winston said standing up. "And congratulations on your wedding, I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you." Olivia and Elliot said as Elliot helped her off of the examination table.

Olivia and Elliot took the DVD, went out and made another appointment before walking out to the car. As Elliot drove them home, Olivia couldn't' stop staring and smiling at the picture of her son that Dr. Winston had given her.

Elliot smiled over at her. "Look at you…"

Olivia looked over at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just…I'm so happy Elliot. So incredibly happy…"

Elliot winked at her. "Well good. That makes two of us."

Olivia smiled at him and then looked back down at the picture in her hands.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all of Elliot's kids were coming over for dinner. It was Friday so Lizzie, Dickie and Eli would be spending the night there and Kathleen and Maureen had decided to sleep over too. After having family dinner, they were all in the living room talking when Elliot smiled at his wife.<p>

"So Liv and I have some news about the baby." Elliot said smiling.

"Did you find out what it is today?" Lizzie asked smiling.

"What do you mean what it is?" Eli asked staring up at his father. "Is it not a human?"

Everyone laughed and Elliot rubbed his youngest sons head. "No buddy…it means that Liv and I found out if it was a boy or a girl today."

"Oh!" Eli said excitedly. "What is it?"

Elliot smiled at Olivia who turned towards his kids. "It's a boy!"

Dickie jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! We're finally even here! Three boys, three girls!"

Elliot and Olivia laughed. "Glad you're happy son…" Elliot said rolling his eyes.

Maureen leaned over and hugged Olivia as they were sitting beside each other on the couch. "Well I'm extremely happy for you guys."

Kathleen got up and hugged her father and then Olivia. "You guys are going to make one good looking kid."

"Was there any doubt in that?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Do you guys want to see the video?" Olivia asked with a smile on his face. "You can hear his heartbeat and everything."

"Definitely." Lizzie said excitedly as she pulled Eli onto her lap.

Olivia handed Elliot the DVD and he put it in the DVD player and sat back next to Olivia. He took her hand and smiled, as the video began to play.

"He's so little…" Lizzie said giggling.

"That's what a baby looks like?" Eli asked scrunching up his nose as he turned to his Dad. "Is that what I looked like?"

Elliot smiled. "When you were in your Moms tummy…you looked something like that. But when the baby is born…he will look different."

Eli turned back to the TV. "I don't remember being that little…"

"I remember when you were that little…" Lizzie said kissing the side of his cheek. "But now you're such a big boy!"

Eli smiled. "Olivia says I'm a handsome boy."

Olivia smiled at him. "Because you are buddy! You're going to be a little heartbreaker in a few years."

"Like father like son." Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia with a smirk on his face.

Dickie rolled his eyes. "Nah…he learned his skills from me Dad…you're a little slow on the uptake when it comes to romance. I mean look how long it took you and Liv to finally get together…"

Olivia chuckled. "He's got a point there El…"

Elliot rolled his eyes just as Dickie did. "Yeah yeah…but we got together in the end. That's all that matters."

"What's that noise?" Eli asked still completely transfixed by the picture on the screen. "What's that thump, thump?"

"That's your brothers heartbeat." Olivia said smiling at Eli.

"Is that what my heartbeat sounds like?" Eli asked putting a hand on his chest.

"Something like that…" Maureen said. "Can you feel it?"

Eli smiled down at his small hand on his chest. "Yeah! Thump-thump, thump-thump. That's so cool!"

Elliot smiled. "It's very cool Eli."

"Well…like we said we are really happy for you guys. And we wanted to do a little something for the baby…" Kathleen said turning back to Maureen.

"Yeah we wanted him to know just how special he was to us." Maureen said smiling. "So we called Grandma and asked for a little help with something…"

Dickie got up and walked behind the couch and pulled out a box that was perfectly wrapped, he handed it to Olivia. "We hope you like it."

Olivia looked at her stepchildren and smiled. "You guys didn't have to do anything…"  
>Lizzie shrugged. "We wanted too."<p>

Olivia smiled at Elliot who looked so happy and surprised, she pulled at the bow on the box and began to remove the wrapping paper. She pulled the top of the box off and moved aside the tissue paper and her heart leapt out of her chest when she saw what was in the box.

"You guys…" Olivia whispered. "This is amazing!"

As she pulled the gift out, Elliot finally understood what was inside the box. It was a quilt made up of pictures of the rest of the kids, Elliot and Olivia, pieces of clothing and other blankets that were most important to the rest of his kids.

"Guys…" Elliot said as Olivia handed it to him. "Wow…I can't even…"

Eli jumped off his sisters lap and ran excitedly over to his Dad and Olivia and pointed to a particular square on the blanket. "This is from my favorite t-shirt, it doesn't fit anymore so I let Grandma cut it up. And this…" He pointed to another square. "Is from my baby blanket."

Lizzie smiled. "The pink squares are from the blanket I spelt with every night as a kid, and that square is from my favorite dress as a kid."

Dickie smiled. "I picked out the pictures with Grandma. I wanted the baby to always be surrounded by people that love him. And those squares are from my Toy Story sheets from when I was a kid, buzz lightyear and Woody will never get old."

Elliot laughed. "God I remember these sheets…you'd never let your Mom wash them. She bought to sets of them so you wouldn't' freak out when she took them off…"

Maureen smiled. "Those purple and white squares are from the baby blanket that I had as a kid that was actually Mom's as well. She wanted to be a part of it too…she wants the baby to know that she loves him too. And then of course there is Mickey Mouse shirt that I cut up."

"And the red squares are from my favorite dress growing up." Kathleen said. "And the middle square is a piece of my favorite dress that I've recently owned. I wanted the baby to know that I would give up everything for him, I know it's just a shirt dress but I figured when he got older he would understand it."

Olivia shook her head and stared up at him. "This is so amazing…thank you isn't enough to tell you how much this means to me."

Maureen smiled. "You've been a part of our lives for as long as we can remember Olivia…" She started. "And we know that sometimes with blended families…people worry about how everyone will get along. We want you to know that we love you and we will love our new brother just as much as we love each other."

Olivia wiped her tears away. "I am seriously the luckiest woman in the world…"

Eli who was still standing in front of his father walked up to Olivia and put his hand out. "Can I feel the baby?" He whispered.

Elliot smiled as Olivia nodded. "Sure Eli…go ahead."

She helped guide Eli's hand to a spot where he would be able to feel the baby kicking, it took a moment but when it finally happened Eli's eyes grew wide and his smile went from ear to ear. "That's my brother!"

Olivia smiled. "You are going to be the best big brother Eli."

Eli smiled up at Olivia and then put his ear against her stomach, he hugged her waist and began to talk to the baby. "Hey little brother…I'm really excited cuz now I finally get to be a big brother like Dickie. I haven't met you yet…but I know that you're gonna be super awesome. We're gonna best friends, I just know it. And I want you to know that I love you." He leaned over and kissed Olivia's stomach and pulled back.

Olivia had tears in her eyes again, so did the rest of the girls. Dickie and Elliot shared a knowing smile, it was a beautiful moment for all of them.

Olivia leaned forward and held Eli's face in her hands as she kissed his forehead. "I love you Eli."

Eli hugged her back. "I love you too Olivia."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Elliot went to bring Eli to bed as the rest of the kids settled in to where they were sleeping. Olivia took the baby's blanket and went up to the nursery, the only thing that was in there was a rocking chair that Bernie had sent over for them. It had been the rocking chair that was in Elliot's nursery when he was growing up.<p>

The moon was shining through the window as she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. She opened up the quilt and laid it over her lap and rested her head against he back of the rocking chair.

She was overjoyed with happiness and she couldn't stop smiling. After a few minutes to herself, Elliot poked his head in the room and smiled when he saw her.

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Olivia smiled at him. "Just thinking…"

Elliot knelt down beside her and put his hand over hers that was on top of the quilt. "All good thoughts I hope?"

She nodded her head, her smile growing wider. "The best."

"I love seeing you like this…" Elliot said smiling at her. "You just look so…ecstatic."

Olivia sighed happily. "I know I keep saying it…how happy I am but I really mean it Elliot. I just…I've never in my life felt this much love. I've been alone my whole life and now…I have all these people who I love that actually love me back. It's like…I almost don't even know how to handle all this other than just cry because I'm so happy." She laughed as she shook her head. "I probably look and sound like crazy person."

Elliot smiled at her "You don't look or sound crazy Liv…I completely understand. You've been through a lot in your life…I can't imagine never having my family in my life no matter how much they drive me crazy."

Olivia reached a hand out and cupped his face. "You changed my life Elliot…I will never be able to thank you or your family enough for that."

"What are you thanking me for?" Elliot asked shaking his head. "You're the one that changed my life! Its like I said in my vows…you make me better Olivia. You make a better father and husband, you make a better man completely. I wouldn't be able to be as good of a father to my children if it wasn't for you…"

Olivia smiled at him. "You don't give yourself enough credit Elliot…those kids adore you. And rightfully so."

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe. But when I'm with you I'm happier so it gives me more of a push to be better for them in general. I feel like I am more open with them now that I'm with you…and I'm around more. I make more time for everyone because I realize how important family is…"

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Well…I think you and Kathy did an amazing job with those kids Elliot. They just make me fall more in love with them everyday that I'm around them. The fact that they made this with your Mom…" She said looking down at the quilt. "I can't imagine not having them in my life…"

Elliot smiled at the quilt too. "They love you. And they want you to know that…and they are going to love their brother too, just like they love each other."

Olivia smiled and pointed to a picture on the quilt of Dickie and Lizzie when they were born. "Dickie looks so much like you its scary…"

Elliot laughed. "I know…" He pointed to a picture of Maureen and Kathleen in which Kathleen was missing her two front teeth. "I remember when that happened…it was Halloween and we went to a Halloween party…poor Kathleen couldn't bob for apples. She tried and tried…but no luck."

Olivia giggled. "Look at little Eli in this one…that smile melts my heart."

Elliot smiled down at it. "He's got such a good heart…"

"God when he was talking to my belly…I just wanted to squeeze him. He's so freaking cute." Olivia said laughing.

Elliot sighed. "He's always had such a good connection with you…all my kids do but especially him. Probably because you helped bring him into this world…"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think I have ever been more afraid than I was that day that Kathy went into labor…makes me nervous about giving birth."

"Well hopefully you won't be giving birth in the front seat of a car." Elliot teased. "I'm hoping you'll be at the hospital where they can make you comfortable during the labor…"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah that'd be nice…"

She still looked worried and Elliot leaned over and kissed the side of her face. "You're gonna be okay…"

Olivia smiled. "I know. But I know there are things that can go wrong…"

Elliot nodded. "True. But you're strong, and Dr. Winston said that the baby looked and sounded strong. You know he wouldn't lie to you."

Olivia looked over at him. "I know…but it feels like everything is so perfect and I'm so happy I can't help but wonder when something else will go wrong ya know?"

"You can't think like that…" Elliot whispered. "It will only drive you crazy."

Olivia leaned back into the rocking chair and put her hands on her growing stomach. "This has just always been my dream…and I don't want anything to stand in the way."

"And nothing will…you know I won't let anything hurt you." Elliot said putting a hand over her belly. "There is nothing more important to me in this world than you and our family…I'll protect you until I take my last breath."

Olivia smiled at him. "I love you so much."

Elliot looked up into her eyes and smiled before leaning forward to kiss her. "And I love you too Liv."

"Can we go shopping this weekend for a crib? I want to get everything settled…it makes it that much more real." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Absolutely."

"We should bring Eli too…he can pick some stuff out for his room. I mean I know he had a bed and everything but his room is still pretty empty. I want him to feel at home here too." She said.

Elliot smiled. "I think that Eli would love that."

Olivia cupped his face in her hand again and smiled. "Can I ask you for one more favor?"

Elliot laughed. "Shoot."

"Will you take me to bed and make love to me now?" She whispered gently.

Elliot's smile grew wider. "Did you really think that I would object to that?"

Olivia smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "You never know…I mean I'm growing bigger by the minute so who knows if you're even still attracted to me."

Elliot rolled his eyes and stood up. "You are insufferable."

"So does that mean you aren't attracted to me?" Olivia joked with a small pout.

Elliot put his hands out and pulled her up onto her feet. "Olivia Benson Stabler…you are more and more beautiful everyday. I still don't' know what I did to get so lucky to have you. I will never, ever not be attracted to you. You are sexy as hell…okay?"

Olivia smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Okay."

Elliot laughed. "Come on gorgeous…we have a long night ahead of us."

He started to pull her towards the door as she threw placed the quilt on the rocking chair. "Honey…we have a long life ahead of us."

Elliot smiled at her over the shoulder. "Luckiest. Couple. Alive."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. "I couldn't agree more…" 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) I always felt like Olivia and Eli would have a very special relationship because she helped Kathy through her labor with him. Also with the quilt, my Grandmother made all her grandkids a quilt when we went to college using all our old favorite clothes and blankets from our childhood as well as pictures of the family. Thats where I got the idea :) Let me know what you thought.<strong>

**And as I said to the people hating on my other story as well as this one, if you don't like E/O as a couple...don't read E/O stories. Yes in the show...Elliot ended up with Kathy. We get it. But this is fanFICTION so we're allowed to write what we would have liked to see for our favorite characters. Don't be mean just because you don't like E/O as a couple...read Elliot and Kathy stories if thats what you like. :) Thanks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This Chapter is pretty much all Fluff. There aren't too many chapters left just so you know. The next chapter will jump ahead further into the pregnancy, it will probably be the last chapter before she has the baby. I'll try and update soon! **

* * *

><p>That weekend the twins had plans with friends and Elliot and Olivia took Eli to go shopping not only for furniture in the nursery but also new stuff for his room. They were currently walking down the isles at one store looking at cribs.<p>

"I like the look of the wood cribs." Olivia said running her hand over one of them. "And we could get one that would match the color of the rocking chair…"

Elliot nodded as he carried Eli in his arms. "I like that idea. It would look good with the yellow paint too."

"Dad what was my crib like?" Eli asked. "I cant remember…"

Elliot smiled at his son. "You had the same crib as your brother Dickie. It was wooden kinda like this one."

"How come you aren't going to use the same crib for the new baby?" Eli asked.

"Well your Mom gave that crib your Aunt Laura for your cousin Michael when you were old enough for a big boy bed." Elliot said.

Eli nodded. "Well I have a big boy bed for your house and Mommy's house. But can I get some other stuff for my room?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure. I think you need a new toy box because right now your toys are all over the place and I keep tripping over them." He said tickling his sons sides.

Eli giggled. "Can I get one that looks like a treasure chest? My bed looks like a pirate ship so I want to have a pirate room." He asked excitedly.

"We can look for one sure." Elliot said as he placed him down on the ground and took his hand. "You want to help us pick up new stuff for your brothers room too?"

Eli nodded before turning back to the crib that Olivia had pointed out. "I like that crib the best."

Olivia ruffled his hair. "You have good taste kiddo."

Eli smiled up at her and took her hand too. "What other stuff do we need to get?"

"Well we need to get a changing table for the baby too." Olivia said.

Eli scrunched up his nose. "You mean to change dirty diapers?"

Elliot laughed. "Yep."

Eli shook his head. "I want to help with my brother…but I don't want to change dirty diapers."

"Yeah me either…" Elliot said groaning.

Olivia shot him a warning look out of the corner of her eye. "You Eli don't have to worry about diaper duty. Your Dad however will not be able to get out of it no matter how hard he tries."

Elliot smirked and Eli smiled. "Well good. I remember when we went to visit Aunt Laura and she had to change Michael's diapers. Those were stinky!"

"Yes it's not the best part about having a baby in the house…" Elliot said.

Olivia laughed as they walked towards the changing tables. "What do you think Eli? Which one looks the best to you?"

Eli let go of their hands and walked towards a few changing tables, he put his hand on his hip and studied them intently. "Well…that one is pink and I don't want my brother to have a pink changing table. So not that one…" He said as he began to walk towards a few different ones.

"Okay…not the pink one. What about that one over there? It's the same color wood as the crib you like." Olivia said.

Eli walked over to it and smiled. "I think this one is perfect!"

Olivia smiled. "Well then I guess we have a winner!"

Eli turned and smiled. "What else do we need?"

"We need to pick out a height chair for when your brother is big enough for it. And a new car seat." Elliot said.

Eli looked at him for a moment. "But when do we get to go pick stuff out for my room?"

Olivia laughed. "Tell you what, Elliot why don't you go and order the crib and changing table. And I'll take Eli to go look at some stuff for his room. Meet us over in the toy section when you're done."

Elliot smiled and looked at Eli. "What do you think about that buddy?"

Eli smiled. "Sounds like the perfect plan to me!"

Olivia laughed and turned to Elliot. "We can pick the other stuff out later. We still have time."

Elliot smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Thanks babe. I'll see you in a bit."

Olivia reached for Eli's hand and they began to walk towards they toy section. "I need a new toy box like Daddy said. But can I get a new toy?"

Olivia smiled. "I think that will be okay…you've been so good helping me out around the house lately I think you deserve it."

Eli smiled and walked over to a row of toy boxes. "Do you see any that look like a treasure chest?"

Olivia walked up and down the aisle. "Oh this one looks like a treasure chest. And it's got blue and red in it which are your favorite colors. What do you think?"

Eli ran over to where she stood and knelt down in front of it. "Oh look there's even a key for it!"

Olivia smiled. "That's pretty cool. Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Eli said with a huge smile on his face. "I think it's big enough to fit most of my toys too!"

Olivia smiled. "Well that is very important." She looked around the area and smiled. "Oh hey Eli look at this stuff…"

Eli walked over to the corner of the store with her where there was a whole pirate section. There was a pirate kit with a fake sword, eye patch and a telescope.

"Can this be my new toy?" Eli asked excitedly jumping up and down.

Olivia smiled. "I don't see why not."

Eli looked up at her and then saw his Dad coming over to them. "Dad! Dad look!"

Elliot smiled at his son and looked at the Pirate pack in front of him. "Wow! Look at all that stuff!"

"Olivia says I can get it. Is that okay?" Eli asked hopefully.

Olivia smiled at her husband. "I think Eli has been a great big help lately and he's been so good with the move to a new house. I think he deserves it. What do you think hun?"

Elliot smiled. "I definitely agree with that. Is this what you want?"

Eli nodded adamantly. "Yes!"

Elliot laughed. "Alright. Well then we can get this. Did you find a toy box?"

"Yeah it looks just like a treasure chest and it even has a key! I'm gonna be a like a real life pirate!" Eli said jumping up and down.

Elliot smiled. "Captain Eli! Arrrgh!"

Eli couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks Dad!" He said lunging at Elliot and hugging him tightly. "I'm so excited!" He turned to Olivia. "And thanks Olivia!"

Olivia smiled and hugged him back. "You are more than welcome little buddy."

Eli looked at his Dad and Olivia. "Can I get one more thing for my new room?"

"What would you like?" Elliot asked. "We can talk about it."

"Well I want a bookshelf. Grandma bought me a bunch of new books for my Birthday and I want somewhere to put them." Eli said.

Elliot smiled. "Well I think that is definitely something we can get for you."

Eli's smile grew wider. "I'm going to have the best room ever!" He said as he ran over to the toy chest to look at it again.

Olivia smiled at her husband. "Sorry I didn't run by the new toy thing with you first…" She shrugged. "I just figured there have been a lot of new changes lately going on for him and he's been so good."

Elliot smiled. "You don't have to apologize. You are so good to my kids Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Well I love them El. You know that." She paused. "I just…I don't want to overstep my boundaries ya know? Eli has a Mom already…I don't want to make Kathy feel like I'm trying to take her place. I want to be a part of your kids lives but I just want to do it in a way that is comfortable for her."

Elliot nodded. "Kathy knows that. There will be adjustments we need to make…and if we need to we can have a talk with Kathy if that will make you feel more comfortable."

"I just want Kathy to know how much I respect her as a Mother." Olivia said smiling. "She's such an amazing mother."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah she is. She is much more responsible for how amazing my kids are than I am. Lord knows she has spent more time with them than I have…a lot of the time she was really a single mother."

Olivia cupped his cheek in her hands. "Aw hun you were there as often as you could be. You work hard, and your kids understand that."

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah well…she did a lot on her own. And she'll never know how much I appreciate that."

Olivia smiled. "I'm really glad that you have such a good relationship with Kathy."

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia shook her head. "No. I trust you."

Elliot smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Good. Because you really have nothing to worry about. You're the only one I want."

Olivia smiled. "I know." She kissed him again before pulling back. "Did you order the crib and the changing table?"

Elliot nodded. "Yup. I'm going to pick them up on Tuesday."

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good."

"Dad! Olivia! Look at this! The Toy chest comes with a treasure map!" Eli yelled excitedly.

Olivia smiled and pulled her husband towards Eli. "Come on, I think we're going to have quite an adventure with him today."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elliot was cleaning up in the kitchen while Olivia helped get Eli ready for bed. The front door opened and Dickie and Lizzie walked in laughing about their day out with their friends.<p>

Elliot smiled as they walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys. Did you have a good day?"

Lizzie smiled and sat down at the table. "Yeah! We went to the mall and hung out with friends and then went to see a movie and grabbed dinner."

Elliot smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Did you guys get stuff the baby's room?" Dickie asked grabbing a soda in the fridge.

"We ordered a crib and a changing table for the baby and we got some stuff for Eli's room. Do you guys need anything for your room? I should have asked…" Elliot said.

"Well now that you mention it…" Dickie said opening up his mouth as he sat down next to Lizzie.

Lizzie punched him in the stomach. "Don't listen to him. We don't need anything." She said shaking her head. "You have enough things to worry about. Besides, we'll be off to school next year anyway."

Dickie rubbed his stomach. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Yeah I did because you're an idiot." Lizzie said rolling his eyes.

"I resent that." Dickie said glaring at his sister. "Out of the two of us, I'm clearly the smarter twin."

Elliot chuckled and sat down at the table with them. "I don't know about that…"

Lizzie laughed. "But seriously…Dad don't worry about Dickie and I. With the new baby coming you have enough on your mind."

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah maybe…but you guys are just as important. Olivia and I want to make sure you are just as comfortable here as you are at your Moms house."

"We appreciate that. And we are just as comfortable." Lizzie said as she reached over to squeeze her Dads hand before turning to her brother. "Aren't we Dickie?"

Dickie nodded. "Yeah Dad…I was just kidding. We don't need anything for our room."

"I know it's not ideal for you guys to share a room…" Elliot said sighing. "I mean I can try and do something in the basement if you want…"

Dickie shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We're fine."

"Yes Dickie and I have made very specific rules on how to share a room. He knows not to cross the line onto my half and I don't' cross the line to his half. The door is neutral space of course and I keep a bottle of fabreeze on my bedside table at all times to ward off his stench." Lizzie said smiling.

Elliot laughed. "Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"And the best part is Lizzie gets so annoyed with how messy I am that eventually she'll just get fed up and throw my clothes in the wash so I don't have too!" Dickie said happily.

Lizzie shook her head. "Now that I realize you do it on purpose…I won't be doing it anymore."

Dickie rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me…no matter how long my dirty, smelly clothes are sitting around you're just going to ignore them?"

Lizzie was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Yeah…I can't do that."

Elliot chuckled. "Well if it any point you can't take it anymore…I'm sure we can figure something out with one of the rooms in the basement. This is your home too…I know its hard to have Mom and I divorced and to have two houses. But ultimately I think that it's a good thing for all of us…"

Lizzie smiled. "Dad of course every kid dreams of having their parents stay together forever. But it's not like you and Mom hate each other, you're still friends and we're all still a family. And besides, we love Olivia and couldn't be happier for the two of you…your happiness is the most important thing to us."

Dickie nodded. "Exactly. And especially now that you're having a baby…our family is just going to be more kick ass. Especially since it's a boy."

Elliot smiled. "Alright then…but I mean if you do have any issues…please talk to me about them okay?"

Lizzie smiled. "We will."

Elliot stood up and kissed her on the head and then ruffled Dickie's hair. "Alright. Well I'm gonna go check on Olivia and make sure that Eli hasn't taken advantage of how nice she is too him."

Lizzie and Dickie laughed as Elliot walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his sons room. He could hear Eli giggling as Olivia finished up his bedtime story.

"Can't you read another one?" Eli asked as she closed the book when Elliot stood in the doorway of their room.

Olivia looked over at the clock on the wall. "I don't think so mister. Mom said your bed time was eight and it's already 8:10!"

Eli laughed. "I wont tell her!"

Olivia laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Of course you won't." She stood up and scooped him up in her arms before plopping him back down in the middle of the bed making him laugh again. "You're not going to weasel your way out of this Eli. It's time for bed!" She said trying to act stern, but Eli saw right through her and they both started laughing.

Eli smiled up at her. "Do you think my new brother will like me?"

Olivia sat down on the side of his bed and stared down at him. "Like you? I think he is going to love you! How could he not?"

Eli smiled. "I just want to be a good big brother like Dickie is."

Olivia leaned down and kissed his forehead. "And you will be Eli…don't you worry."

Eli reached up and put his hand on her stomach. "Good. Cuz I already really love him."

Olivia smiled and smoothed some of his hair off of his forehead. "See…you're already a great big brother."

Eli looked from her stomach back over to her. "I'm really glad you married Daddy, Olivia."

Olivia's smile grew wider. "Well I'm really glad I did too Eli…"

Elliot smiled and walked into the bedroom. "Ready for bed buddy?"

Eli looked over at his Dad and nodded. "I think so."

Elliot winked at Olivia and sat down on the other side of Eli's bed. "Need me to check for monsters under the bed?"

Eli's smile faded slowly. "I almost forgot!"

Elliot laughed. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I mentioned it!"

He stood up before kneeling down on the bed and lifted the blanket to look under the bed. "Let's see here…"

Eli looked over at Olivia who just smiled encouragingly at him before Eli looked back at his Dad. "Do you see anything?"

Elliot looked around for another few seconds before sitting up again. "All clear here."

Eli nodded slowly. "Can you check the closet now too?"

Elliot nodded. "Of course." He walked over to the closet and opened it slowly, peaking his head inside he spotted a stuffed animal bear that Eli usually slept with.

"Anything in there?" Eli asked nervously cuddling into Olivia.

Elliot smirked and grabbed the bear. "Well…there's definitely something in here."

Eli swallowed hard and squeezed Olivia's leg. "What is it?"

Elliot grabbed the stuffed animal and turned quickly back to his son and threw it at him. "It's Freddy!"

Eli jumped slightly before he realized it was the stuffed animal bear that landed on his lap, he looked at his Dad with a stern look on his face. "Dad!"

Elliot chuckled and walked back over to the bed. "Yes?"

Eli continued to pout before he smiled and sat up and hugged his dad. "I can't believe I almost forgot Freddy the Teddy in the closet!"

Elliot smiled and hugged his son back. "Must have been when you were putting your toys away this afternoon."

"Nothing else in there?" Eli asked as he sat back on his bed again.

Elliot shook his head. "Nope. No monsters in there either."

Eli smiled and held his teddy bear close and began to yawn. "Good."

Olivia pulled the blankets up around him. "All ready for bed now?"

Eli snuggled deeper into his blankets. "Yes I am."

Olivia leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Night buddy."

"Night Olivia. Love you." Eli said as his eyes began to close slowly.

Olivia smiled and kissed his head again. "I love you too Eli."

She stood up and walked towards the door and waited in the hallway. "No monsters, you got teddy…anything else?" Elliot asked.

Eli stared up at his Dad with a smile. "You have to say it Dad!"

Elliot smiled down at his son. "Say what?" He asked playing with his son.

Eli giggled. "Say it! Say it!"

Elliot pondered for a moment. "Let's see…am I supposed to say goodnight, sleep-tight, don't let the bedbugs bite?"

Eli giggled again. "NO!"

"No? Oh… is it…" He pondered for another minute as Olivia watched from the doorway smiling. "Buenos Noches?"

"No!" Eli giggled. "That's not even English!"

Elliot nodded. "Huh…I guess its not." He paused. "Oh…I think I know what I'm supposed to say." He smiled down at his son and whispered. "Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere."

Eli smiled. "That's it!"

Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss his son on the forehead. "Love you Eli."

Eli snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Dad."

Elliot walked around the bed and to the bedroom door before flicking off the light. Olivia smiled and stepped out into the hallway as Elliot shut the door.

"Do you always say that to him?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight Moon was his favorite book when he was a baby so Kathy and I always say it when we put him to bed."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her sweater around her tighter. "That's adorable."

Elliot shrugged. "For some reason…it soothes him."

Olivia leaned forward to kiss him. "Are Lizzie and Dickie home?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. They had dinner already so I think there just going to hang out for awhile and watch movies."

Olivia nodded as she yawned. "That's good."

Elliot smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to their bedroom. He knew that the further along she got into the pregnancy the more tired she became during the days.

"Come on baby…lets get you to bed." Elliot said kissing the top of her head.

Olivia shook her head. "No…no I'm not tired. We can…hang out if you want."

Elliot chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. "You're tired. It's okay…"

Olivia turned in his embrace and smiled at him. "You're too good to me."

"I love when you say that…especially when were in bed." He said with a smirk.

Olivia giggled. "You know…I'm pretty sure that if you were up for it…I would definitely not be too tired to have sex."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah…I thin that would wake me right up if you wanted too."

Elliot smiled. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He asked dragging her to the bedroom.

Olivia giggled as Elliot dragged her to their bedroom. Everything was finally coming together and all they had to do now was wait for the baby. Then their family would be completle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Let me knew and review! I'm also going to try and write the next chapter for "Us Against The World" tonight too. If it's not up tonight it will be up tomorrow. Thanks for ally our support! <strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

Seven and a half months into the pregnancy, Olivia was healthy but very tired. She was working less and less which was hard for her but she was trying to do what was right for the baby. One afternoon she was at home putting up decorations in the baby's nursery when Elliot came home from a three day shift at work.

"Hey babe." He said kissing the side of her face.

She smiled at him at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Hey."

Elliot yawned but looked at the bag in front of her. "What's all this stuff?"

"Casey brought it over. It was hers when she was a kid." Olivia said smiling as she took out a mobile to put over the baby's crib. "What do you think?"

Elliot smiled at the moon and stars mobile. "It's adorable."

"You know she asked me if we decided on any names yet…" Olivia said raising an eyebrow at him.

Elliot sighed. "I know…I know we need to figure something out."

"Well Casey thinks we should name our son Randal." She said laughing.

"Randal? Where the hell did that come from?" He asked laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Some guy she met at a bar last night…she said that he was the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on and she thought it was a sign."

"Oh so we're naming our son after a stranger Casey met in a bar?" Elliot asked curiously. "Sounds legitimate."

Olivia giggled. "Well I told her we would have to discuss it."

Elliot smirked. "Well at least you didn't say yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Please…we are not naming our son Randal Stabler."

"Okay good. As long as we're on the same page…" He said rubbing her shoulder. "Have you thought of anything?"

Olivia sighed. "I mean there are names that I like…but nothing that jumps out at me ya know?"

Elliot nodded. "I know."

She stared at him for a moment. "Well how did you and Kathy decided what to name your kids?"

Elliot shrugged. "Well we had Maureen's name picked out if she was a girl. With the twins…well you know who Dickie was named after. Lizzie was named for one of Kathy's friends. Kathleen we decided on when we saw her…and so was Eli. Sometimes you just know when you see them…"

She smiled. "So maybe we should wait?"

"We don't have to decide anything right now…" He shrugged. "We can wait until we see him."

Olivia put her hands on her protruding belly and smiled down at it. "I can't wait to meet him."

Elliot put his hands over hers. "I know. Me either…"

She looked up at him. "I'm excited…but I know that everything is going to change isn't it?"

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It is. You scared?"

She shrugged. "A little…I mean this is what I've always wanted but now I'm going to be responsible for someone else's life…not just me."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…but it's the most rewarding thing you will ever experience. Did your life change when we got married?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah…I mean in some ways."

"In good ways or bad ways?" He asked smirking at her.

She laughed. "Good ways. Definitely good ways."

"Well having a baby is going to change your life in a good way. It won't be easy…and there are going to be moments when you just want to give up. But you won't. You have me…I'm not going anywhere and we're going to do this together." He said smiling at her.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "You're going to have to be patient with me…you've done this before. I have no clue what I'm doing and I have a feeling I'm going to freak out a lot."

Elliot laughed. "Even though I've done it five times I'll probably still freak out. When Maureen was born I practically had a nervous break down because I was so afraid to take my eyes off of her for more than a minute. I thought it would get easier with each kid but it didn't…I still worry."

"Worrying is what makes you a good father. Even if it drives them insane sometimes…" She said smiling.

Elliot shrugged. "They are everything to me…and so will our son."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him gently. "You know…this may not have happened in the way we may have wanted it too…but I don't care. I'm so ridiculously happy."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

She caressed his cheek and smiled. "You should get some sleep. You've had a long couple of days…and Casey wants to take us out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not sure. But she said we couldn't weasel out of it because she already talked to Cragen about letting us have the night off so she knows we don't have other plans now."

Elliot laughed. "Alright…well I guess we're going out to dinner."

She shrugged. "Might be fun."

"Is it just Casey and us?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's bringing Randal." She joked.

Elliot groaned. "Oh that would be fun…"

Olivia laughed and pushed him towards the door. "Well why don't you go get some sleep so you'll be able to handle all the excitement!"

Elliot laughed and leaned into kiss her again. "Wake me up if you need me."

Olivia winked at him as he walked away and went back to looking down at box that Casey had given her. She couldn't wait to finally meet her son…

* * *

><p>The next night, Olivia was standing in their bedroom staring at the clothes in her closet with a frown on her face. Elliot walked into the room all dressed and ready to go, he was surprised to see Olivia still in sweat pants and a t-shirt.<p>

"Liv we gotta meet Casey soon. Why aren't you dressed?" He asked pulling on his suit jacket.

Olivia turned to look at him. "Because I don't have anything to wear that won't make me look like a giant whale!"

Elliot grimaced as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Liv…you don't look like a whale. You are pregnant, you're beautiful and glowing."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh you have to say that because you're my husband!"

He sighed and walked over to her. "I don't have to say anything. I said it because I mean it."

She groaned. "This is stupid. I'm going to go out to tonight and stand next to Casey who is so perfect and I'm going to look ridiculous!"

"You could never look ridiculous." Elliot said. "Casey is a beautiful woman-" He immediately regretted his words when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh so you prefer her to me?" Olivia asked pulling away from him.

Elliot shook his head. "No. Of course I don't prefer her over you. I was just saying that Casey is a beautiful woman but-" He put a hand up to stop her from interrupting him again. "But so are you. You're gorgeous and you're the only woman I find attractive, that I want. Right now you are pregnant…and so you don't have the same body that you had prior to getting pregnant but that's okay."

She pouted. "It doesn't feel okay. I'm sore…and I'm always tired. I can't see my feet! I'm constantly hungry, it's always either to cold or hot. I feel like I'm carrying around a hundred pound weight and I'm practically out of breath when I walk up the stairs!"

Elliot couldn't help but smile at her, he was trying not to laugh. "Liv…"

"Don't you laugh at me Elliot Stabler!" She said pointing at him as she walked back to the closet. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Honey I know that you are uncomfortable right now…" He said as he watched her look through the closet. "No one said pregnancy was easy…"

"You wouldn't be able to do it." She said turning back to glare at him. "I can guarantee that."

"No, you're right. I probably wouldn't be able to handle being pregnant. You are very strong to be able to do this…I wish I could take away your discomfort. Unfortunately I can't…but it will all be worth it when you see our son." He said softly.

Olivia turned back to him and sighed. "I know. But I still think I look like a whale."

Elliot smiled and walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You do not look like a whale. You look like the most beautiful woman in the world to me; you have always been beautiful to me. But ever since you got pregnant you have been even more beautiful to me."

She stared at him for a moment. "Will you still love me if I never look exactly like I did before the baby?"

"Liv…" He said frowning at her.

"Just answer the question Elliot." She said glaring at him.

"Of course I will still love you after the baby is born. I'm always going to love you. No matter what." He said leaning in to kiss her. "Now our friends are waiting for us…so lets find a dress for you to wear and then go to the restaurant. Anything you put on is going to make you look like a knock out…at least in my eyes."

Olivia sighed. "Oh fine…I guess as long as you are still attracted to be then I'll be okay." She said as she turned back to the closet and took out a black dress.

"Wait…why would it matter if anyone else was attracted to you?" Elliot asked. "I don't want anyone else looking at you…"

Olivia turned to look at him. "Well I think it's sexy when you're jealous…so if someone else is looking at me you're more likely to get laid tonight."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense."

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah well…most things about me don't make sense." She walked into the bathroom and began to put on her dress.

Elliot just laughed and went to sit on the bed to wait for her. "Women…"

"I heard that!" Olivia yelled as she continued to get dressed in the bathroom, after a minute she came out and smiled. "What do you think?"

He smiled at her, she was wearing a simple black dress that was long sleeve and hung off her shoulders just slightly. It hugged her belly and showed it off to the world, it rested just above her knee and she had red heels.

"You look stunning." He said standing up to walk over to her.

Olivia grabbed her bag and smiled. "I know."

He looked at her for a moment. "Well if you know then what the hell was all that crap about not feeling pretty next to Casey?"

Olivia shrugged. "Just testing you babe."

"You're kidding right?" Elliot asked. "That was a test?"

"Well I had to make sure you were still interested didn't I?" Olivia asked as she walked towards the door. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Elliot sighed as she walked away. "God…that woman is going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they entered the restaurant and walked with the hostess to the back where Casey greeted them.<p>

"Hey!" She said walking away from the bar to where they were. "It's about time you showed up."

"Liv couldn't decided what to wear." Elliot said as he hugged Casey.

Casey rolled her eyes and pulled Olivia in for a hug. "Liv you look amazing in anything you wear. Why do you even worry about it?"

Olivia smirked at her husband. "Oh you know…just indecisive." She looked around the restaurant. "So is it just you and us?"

Casey smiled "Not exactly. Follow me."

Elliot took Olivia's hand as they walked through the restaurant. "Think we're about to meet Randal?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

Olivia sighed. "Who knows…"

Casey turned and smiled at them as she pushed a door open. "Come on in."

"Surprise!" A group of people yelled from inside the back room of the restaurant.

"What the?" Olivia laughed as she looked around the room and spotted all of Elliot's kids, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Melinda and many other of their friends.

"Casey what is this all about?" Elliot asked as he was pulled in for hugs from many different people.

"You didn't think we'd let you have the baby without having a party before hand did you?" Casey asked.

"I thought we agreed on no baby shower." Olivia said laughing.

Casey shrugged. "This isn't a baby shower. It's just a party in the honor of your baby and the last time we can all be together without the newest edition of the family."

Olivia smiled at her best friend. "You've already done so much for us…"

Casey smirked. "I know. But you're my best friend and I am so happy for you Liv." She smiled and turned to Elliot. "Oh and you too."

Elliot chuckled. "Thank you Casey."

Casey smiled and turned back to Olivia. "And besides…when I finally meet the man of my dreams I expect you to pay me back in full."

Olivia laughed. "Of course!"

"Good. Now come on…we have plenty of food and gifts to go around." Casey said pushing them towards the table.

"Gifts?" Elliot asked. "You guys paid for our honeymoon! You didn't have to get anything else. You shouldn't have gotten us anything else!"

"Oh please…you two are having a kid." Cragen said rolling his eyes. "This is huge! We needed to do something."

Munch handed them an envelope. "We all couldn't decide on what to get you so we got a few things. This is from me and Fin."

Elliot took the envelope and opened it as Olivia sat down next to him. Inside was a check and a folded up piece of paper which Elliot took out to read aloud.

"This check is to be used for an entire years worth of diapers for your son. Because we are paying for the diapers, we refuse to change them! Congrats on the kid!" Elliot said as everyone laughed.

"We figured it was something you needed and something to keep us away from the thing when it stinks up the precinct." Fin said shrugging.

Olivia laughed and leaned over to kiss Fin's cheek. "That's sweet in a weird way…"

Elliot smiled. "Thank you, this is great!"

"And this is from me." Melinda said handing Olivia a box.

Olivia smiled and unwrapped it, inside was a bunch of different outfits for the baby and a gift certificate to buy more clothes for when he was born. "Thank you Melinda!" She took out two particular shirts that said 'My Dad's a Detective' and 'My Mom's a Detective'. "These are adorable."

Casey stood up and walked to the back of the table and wheeled her present out. "I got you this, I did my research and it is supposed to be the best carriage out there."

"It's perfect." Olivia said as she stood up to hug Casey. "Thank you!"

"We didn't know what to get you guys…" Dickie said.

"We already told you, you didn't have to get us anything. And besides you gave us the quilt already!" Elliot said.

"Yeah but we still wanted to do something else." Kathleen said handing her Dad a bag. "It's not here but we will set it up at the house before the baby is born."

Elliot looked at his daughter curiously before opening up the bag, inside was a picture of an inside swing for the baby. "This is great…"

"It plays music and everything." Lizzie said. "The guy at the store says its very soothing for the baby, helps them fall asleep."

"And it can be adjusted to the size of the baby so you can keep it for as he grows." Maureen said.

"He is going to love this." Olivia said referring to the baby.

"And so are we." Elliot said laughing. "These things were a lifesaver when they wouldn't go to sleep." He said pointing at his five kids.

Everyone laughed and Cragen's cheeks turned red. "I uh…I couldn't decide what to get. So…I mean…" He shrugged and handed them an envelope. "It's not a big deal so don't go freaking out on me."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she took the envelope. "Which means it is a very big deal…"

Cragen shook his head. "Not if you don't make it into one."

Elliot looked at his wife curiously as she opened the envelope, enclosed was a check for a rather large sum of money and a note that read. 'I thought you could put this away for the little guys College Education. Congrats. I'm very happy for you both.'

"Don…" Olivia whispered looking at him. "We can't accept this!"

Cragen squirmed again. "See you're making it a big deal when it's not a big deal…"

Elliot cleared his throat as Olivia handed him the check. "Uh…no I beg to differ. This is a very big deal…"

"What is it?" Munch asked feeling the need to but in.

"Oh lord…no don't tell them." Cragen said shaking his head.

Elliot ignored his request and looked at his friends. "Cragen started a college fund for our little guy. A very generous amount at that…"

"Whoa." Fin said. "Puts all our gifts to shame."

"Seriously…Captain we can't accept this. It's too much." Olivia said looking directly at him. "It wouldn't be right…"

Cragen shook his head. "Now you listen to me Olivia…you're taking the check and you will not fight me on it. You understand me?"

Olivia looked at Elliot for support, Elliot shook his head. "But Cap-"

"I don't have any kids which means I won't have any grandkids. I had the money…and I'm not using it for anything. So what's the big deal? Take the money and don't mention it again." He said sternly.

Elliot looked at Olivia as everyone smiled at them. "Captain…" She said with tears in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "You two are impossible you know that?"

Olivia laughed. "You're just figuring this out?"

He chuckled softly. "You know I look at you like a daughter…please just let me do this. Okay?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Okay…"

He turned away quickly, but not before everyone else noticed he had tears in his eyes. "Okay. Great. Can we eat now?"

Everyone laughed gently as Fin picked up his glass. "Not before we make a toast to Elliot and Olivia and their soon to be born son."

"I'll toast to that." Munch said picking up his own glass.

Everyone lifted their glasses and tapped them together before taking a sip. Then Casey smiled at the waiter who signaled the rest of the staff to bring over their food.

Elliot winked at Olivia out of the corner of his eyes and she smiled back before digging into the food.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, Olivia and Elliot were saying goodbye to the kids as Maureen was driving them all home. Kathleen was holding a passed out Eli in her arms.<p>

"It was a long night for him." Elliot said laughing as he rubbed his sons back. "Thank you for coming you guys…and for the gift. We love it."

Dickie called his Dad on the back. "Anything for our new brother."

"What he means is that if it had been a girl he would not have paid for a present." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed except Dickie. "I never said that…I just happen to think we're all a little more evenly matched now. Three boys, three girls. Makes things easier for me okay?"

Olivia laughed and hugged Dickie. "You guys get home safe."

"We'll see you on Thursday." Elliot said as he hugged his kids and they walked away.

Olivia waved as they left the restaurant and Elliot rubbed her shoulders. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Tired. But very happy." She said looking over at him. "I can't believe they did all this for us."

"Oh please…you had to have known we were gonna do something." Casey said rolling her eyes.

Olivia smiled at her. "You shouldn't have!"

"It's like I said…I'm only doing it so that you can return the favor someday." Casey said laughing. "Now if you will excuse me I just got a text from Randal…he wants to meet for drinks."

"Ah yes Randal…" Elliot said laughing. "We're very happy for you and hope that this works out…but we're not naming our son Randal. Sorry Casey."

Elliot shrugged. "No problem. If this date goes well I'll be able to name my first born son Randal after his Dad."

Olivia laughed. "You're insane, you know that right?"

"Yes. I am. But I'm your best friend so that makes you just as insane." Casey said hugging her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you Casey." Olivia said as she walked away.

Fin and Munch waved as they left leaving just Cragen who was putting on his coat. "See you at work tomorrow." He said smiling at them.

"Cap…" Elliot started, wanting to discuss further the check.

Cragen put a hand up. "Don't even try and give it back to me. I won't take it."

"You're sure about this?" Olivia asked. "It is a lot of money…"

Cragen nodded. "I'm sure. It's like I said…I never had any kids of my own so what am I going to do with it? I probably don't have too many good years left anyway and-"

"Hey. Don't say that." Olivia said shaking her head. "Don't."

Cragen smiled. "I hate to break it to you kid but I'm not immortal…"

Olivia smiled sadly. "I know. But…I still don't want to think about it."

Cragen nodded. "Yeah well…alright we won't talk about it. But…don't make a big deal out of this money thing okay? I thought about it long and hard and…it's what I want to do. So just respect it okay?"

Elliot put a hand on his bosses shoulder. "This baby is gonna be your Grandson. You know that right?"

Cragen smiled. "Is that so?"

Elliot nodded. "Yep. You're gonna have to get used to being called Grandpa."

Cragen laughed. "I think I could be okay with that…"

Elliot smiled. "Good."

Cragen patted Elliot on the shoulder and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Cap." Olivia said as he walked away.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her on the side of the face. "Ready to go home?"

Olivia smiled over at him and leaned into kiss him gently. "I love you." She said simply.

Elliot smiled at her, taken aback by the tender moment. "Well I love you too…but what was that for?"

She shrugged. "Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?"

Elliot shook his head. "I guess not."

She smiled and kissed him again. "It's just all becoming more real now…"

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes it is."

"Come on…lets go home." She said dragging him towards the door. "Casey was right…we only have so much time before the baby is born."

"Does this mean we're going home to have sex?" Elliot asked happily.

"Yes. Yes we are." She said winking at him as the walked out the front door. "And lots of it. You okay with that?"

"No complaints here…" He said as the made their way to the car.

Very soon it wouldn't just be the two of them anymore. Their son was going to be born and everything was going to change. But it was going to change for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, in the next chapter the baby will be born. I'll try and update very soon! I'm almost done with the next chapter of "Us Against the World" so that will be up soon. :) <strong> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Well it's finally time for the baby to be born. I hope you like the chapter :) **

* * *

><p>A month later, a very pregnant Olivia was sitting on the couch at her home staring at a blank TV screen. She was bored. She was hot. Uncomfortable. Irritable. And very ready for the baby to be born. She had stopped working completely since she was so close to the due date and she thought she was going to go crazy.<p>

She picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's cell phone number, he picked up after it rang twice. "Hey honey."

"I'm bored." She said bluntly.

Elliot was quiet for a moment, she had taken to yelling at him recently because she was so impatient for the baby to be born. "Liv…"

"I am so incredibly bored Elliot. I'm going to lose my mind, I swear to God." She said sighing.

He tried not to laugh. "Liv, I know you're bored. But you're so close…and quite frankly once the baby is born you're not going to have a second to yourself so why don't you just enjoy the downtime while you can?"

"I hate you." She said. "I mean what kind of answer is that? I know that the baby is going to change everything and I'm going to want to sleep but not be able to once he's born. But God…seriously? Enjoy the downtime?"

Elliot sighed. "Olivia…I don't know what to say."

"Fine. Go back to chasing the bad guys and having the time of your life and I'll just sit here and stare at the black TV screen. Okay?" She said stubbornly.

"I love you…" He whispered.

She sighed. "I love you too. Oh and bring me home some chocolate ice cream!"

"I will honey." He said chuckling. "I'll talk to you later…"

"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia put her cell phone down and sighed. She could sit here and wait for Elliot to come home…or she could go to the precinct and be entertained. Smiling happily, she grabbed her keys from the coffee table and waddled out of the house to her car.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later she walked into the precinct with coffee for everyone and a smile on her face.<p>

Fin laughed. "Couldn't stay away huh?"

"Real life is so boring." Olivia said sighing as she handed him a cup of coffee.

He laughed. "You just missed Elliot. He went down to the morgue to talk to Melinda."

Olivia shrugged. "Well he'd probably be pissed I was here anyway." She said as she sat down at her desk. "It's only been a week and I already miss it…"

Fin shook his head. "You have a problem."

She pouted. "I know!"

"Hey Liv." Munch said walking over to her desk. "What brings you down here?"

"She was bored." Fin said handing him a cup of coffee. "But she did come with gifts."

"It's good to have you back." Munch teased as he sat at his desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Humongous." Olivia said bluntly. "I look ridiculous!"

"You do not." Fin said rolling his eyes. "You look great! You've got the whole pregnancy glow thing going on."

Olivia sighed. "I just want to see him ya know? I'm so over this whole pregnancy thing…I'm exhausted."

"You know when the baby is born you're not going to be any less tired right?" Munch asked.

She smiled. "I know. But at least I won't have to pee every five seconds!"

"No you just won't have anytime to pee." Fin said laughing.

She smiled again. "Speaking of peeing…"

"We'll be here." Munch said laughing as Olivia got up and walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, a confused looking Olivia waddled back into the main office.

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked.

"Um…so turns out I didn't really have to pee." Olivia said.

Fin looked over at Munch who stood up and walked over to Olivia. "What does that mean?"

"My water broke." Olivia said slowly.

"You're water broke?" Fin asked, his eyes bugging in his head.

Olivia nodded. "Uh huh."

Munch swallowed hard. "You're sure? I mean…have you been having contractions?"

"I thought they were cramps!" Olivia said. "But now that I think about it they've been getting closer together all day."

"Oh no…" Fin said shaking his head. "No. No. You were supposed to go into labor when Elliot was here, not with us!"

"Yeah…I'm not really thrilled about this either Fin!" Olivia said grabbing onto the table edge beside her. "But…if this baby is half Stabler, half Benson I can honestly tell you it's not waiting for anyone. He wants out, and he's coming out. Now. So someone call Elliot right now and drive me to the freaking hospital!"

Fin and Munch stared at her for a moment before Munch turned and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

Fin walked over to Olivia and took her arm to help her to the car. "Everything is going to be fine."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Yeah…I know."

"What did it look like?" Fin asked as they waited for the elevator.

"What?" Olivia asked looking at him. "What did what look like?"

"You know when your water broke?" Fin asked curiously.

"Oh Jesus!" Munch said shaking his head. "You did not just ask that!"

Olivia shook her head. "God…I don't know…I…it looked like-" She grabbed Fin's arm. "Jesus that hurts!" She glared over at Fin. "I'm not even going to answer that you sick freak!" She leaned over and pressed the elevator button repeatedly. "What is taking so long!"

"Yeah…you're definitely going into labor." Fin said.

When they finally got to the car, Olivia was sitting in the front seat and Fin was in the back as Munch drove. Olivia was gripping the dashboard as Fin dialed Elliot's number.

"Hey Fin. Look Melinda found some good stuff and I will-" He started.

"Drop the case. Drop whatever you're doing!" Fin yelled.

"Tell him to get his ass to the hospital or I'm going to kill him!" Olivia screamed.

"Was that Olivia? Why are you with Olivia? Is she okay?" Elliot asked.

"She came to the precinct because she was bored and she went into labor." Fin said.

"She went into labor? What?" Elliot asked.

"Everything is going to be alright. Munch and I are with her, we're driving to the hospital but you know you should get there." Fin said.

"Give me the phone." Olivia said reaching her hand back.

"Liv…" Fin started.

"Give me the phone Fin!" She screamed as another contraction hit.

Munch looked at Fin through the rearview mirror. "Give her the phone…"

Fin handed the phone to Olivia who put it to her ear. "Elliot?"

"Hey honey. Listen every-" He started.

"No you listen Elliot Stabler." Olivia said quickly, her voice full of fear and pain. "I don't care where you are, what you're doing or who you're with. You get your ass in the car and to the hospital before the baby comes out or so help me God I will kill you, bring you back to life and then kill you again when I can finally walk again. Do you understand me?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "I'm in the car. Putting the sirens on now, I'll be there. Don't worry. I'll be there."

Olivia winced in pain and sighed. "Elliot?"

She could hear the sirens form his car. "Yeah Liv?"

"I love you." She whispered. "If I start yelling really terrible things at you when you get to the hospital I'm sorry. But this sucks."

Elliot laughed. "You can yell whatever you want at me. Absolutely anything."

She let out a shaky breath. "Okay…"

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked softly.

She grimaced as another contraction hit. "Yeah?"

"I love you too." He said gently. "I love you too."

She smiled. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Nothing can keep me away babe. I'll be there." He said hanging up the phone.

Olivia handed Fin the phone and took a deep breath. "You okay Liv?" Munch asked.

Olivia looked over at him. "Uh…yeah…" She grimaced again. "I just…I'm scared."

Finn leaned in between the seats and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv…you can do this. You've faced some of the most violent criminals in the world, this will be a piece of cake."

Olivia tried to smile. "But it always looks and sounds so damn painful." She pouted. "The yelling…the blood…"

Munch put a hand over on her leg as he put the sirens on and flew through a red light so they could get to the hospital. "That's what the epidural is for."

Olivia laughed. "You'll guys stay right? I mean…not in the room but-"

Fin smiled at her. "Where else would we go? Two of our best friends are having a baby, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

Olivia smiled and squeezed Munch's hand on her leg and smile over at Munch. "Good…because this little boy is gonna need his Godfathers there."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Olivia was brought into her own room and was being prepped by the nurses. Fin and Munch were standing on either side of her looking extremely uncomfortable.<p>

"Where the hell is Elliot?" Olivia said as she was hooked up into an IV.

"He'll be here soon…" Munch said patting Olivia's shoulder before turning to Fin. "If Elliot doesn't get here soon and we have to go through the labor process…I may pass out."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Grow up Munch."

"What you want to see all the blood and gross stuff?" Munch asked.

"Hey…I'm sitting right here!" Olivia said looking over at Munch. "I can hear everything you are saying, you know that right?"

"Sorry Liv…I'm just saying it's not something I really want to see or hear." Munch said looking at her.

"And you think I want to go through it? You said in the car that everything would be fine, that the epidural would help and I didn't have anything to worry about!" Olivia said glaring at him. "I seriously hate you!"

"Yeah well I had to say that." Munch said getting very anxious. "I mean everything is going to be fine but its gonna hurt like hell and look like the slimiest thing ever that I don't really want to see!"

"Don't listen to him Olivia." Fin said throwing Munch a vicious look. "Elliot is going to be here any minute, everything is going to be fine."

The doors flew open and Elliot ran into the room and right to her side. "I'm here. I'm here!"

Olivia sighed as he leaned into kiss her. "Get him away from me." She said pointing angrily at Munch.

Elliot looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"I just said that I don't necessarily want to see the whole birth process play out…" Munch said innocently. "I mean you've seen it enough times, you know how gross it is."

"Get him away from me!" Olivia yelled again. "Right now! Get him out of here before I start throwing things!"

Elliot glared at Munch and then looked over at Fin. "Thank you for taking her, but would you mind taking this putz out of here?"

Fin laughed. "No problem. We'll be right outside." He leaned down and kissed Olivia's head. "Next time we see you, you're gonna be a Mom Olivia. You can do this."

Fin walked around the bed and grabbed Munch's arm and started to pull him towards the door. "Idiot…"

Munch looked back at Liv. "Can't wait to meet my Godson!"

Olivia groaned as he left and put her head against the back of the bed. "What took you so long to get here?"

He reached for her hand. "I'm sorry, there was an accident. I drove as fast as I could." He looked her over and then cupped her face in his hands. "How are you doing?"

She swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this Elliot."

The nurse who was beside Elliot smiled at him and walked out of the room giving them a moment. "Liv…you can do this."

She shook her head. "No. No I can't. I don't' want to do this anymore."

He smiled sadly at her. "Well…there really is no going back now Liv. This is happening…you're having this baby."

"It hurts." She said swallowing hard. "It hurts already and I just…I don't want it to get worse. And I'm afraid something bad will happen to me or the baby and I-"

"Liv." He said cutting her off. "Everything is going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

She stared at him for a moment. "You know this is the one thing you can't control."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess you're right. But I'm going to be beside you the entire time…and you're going to get through this."

She swallowed hard. "But if something goes wrong and you have too-"

"Stop." Elliot said leaning into her. "Stop. Don't do that…please don't do that."

As another contraction started building, Olivia cringed and held her stomach. "Ow…Where the hell is that nurse? I want my epidural…"

Elliot looked deep in her eyes for a moment. "Liv…look at me." She looked up at him and then looked down again. "Look at me…"

She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "What?"

"I know you are scared. I get it…but it's going to be okay. This was not something we planned…but that's okay. Before you know it you are going to be holding our son in your arms…and all of this will be worth it. Nothing…absolutely nothing is going to happen to you." He whispered as he held her face in his hands.

She let a tear escape. "Elliot…don't make promises you can't keep."

He smiled at her. "This one I can keep…cuz I won't let you go anywhere. You are not allowed to leave me. Do you understand?"

She smiled at him. "I'm not allowed too?"

He chuckled. "No. You're not."

As the pain started building she grabbed his hand. "El?"

With his other hand he rubbed her back. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She said quickly trying to laugh through the pain. "But I really hate you for doing this to me."

Elliot laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Dr. Winston walked in and smiled at them. "Hello Olivia, Elliot. How are we doing in here?"

Olivia licked her lips. "That all depends…can I get those drugs now?"

He chuckled. "Yes. The nurse will be right in." He walked over to her and looked at her chart. "You ready for this?"

Olivia smiled. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

Dr. Winston smiled and looked over at Elliot. "Are you ready for this Elliot?"

"Definitely." Elliot said as he continued to rub her back.

The nurse walked in and smiled. "Hello, are you ready for your epidural?"

Olivia nodded. "Please."

"Would you mind stepping out Mr. Stabler?" The nurse asked.

Elliot looked down at Olivia and winked. "I'll be right back okay?" He kissed the top of her head. "You're doing great."

She smiled at him. "Okay…"

He left the room and went out to the hallway, Cragen and Casey were now there with Fin and Munch.

"Hey." He said smiling. "You got here fast."

"How's she doing?" Casey asked. "Is everything okay?"

Elliot nodded slowly. "She's nervous. But you know Olivia…she's a fighter. She'll pull through."

Cragen smiled. "How are you doing?"

Elliot laughed softly and sat down on a chair. "I've done this before…I shouldn't be so nervous. I just…I don't like seeing Olivia so freaked out. I don't like to see her in pain, I wish I could just take it away from her."

"So no sign of the gross stuff yet?" Munch asked nervously.

Fin punched him. "Seriously…shut up!"

Elliot glared up at him. "Really?"

Munch sighed. "I just…would rather skip that part. You know I'll come see my Godson when he's all cleaned up."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Duly noted." He stood up again and walked towards Olivia's door. "I just want to see him…"

The door opened again. "You can come back in Mr. Stabler."

Elliot smiled and looked back at his friends. "Don't leave."

"We'll be here." Casey said smiling. "Tell Liv we can't wait to see the baby!"

Elliot nodded and walked back into the room and went directly to her side. "How are you feeling baby?"

Olivia sighed and took his hand. "A little better…that was a big needle."

Elliot laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Cragen and Casey are here. They all can't wait to meet our little guy."

Dr. Winston smiled. "Well she's at six centimeters right now…so we have to wait a little bit. But it should start to pick up soon…all your vitals look good."

Olivia nodded. "So now we wait…"

"Now we wait…" Elliot said sitting on the edge of her bed and letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

Dr. Winston smiled and left the room again leaving them alone. For the next two hours Elliot massaged Olivia's back and shoulders trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. Her nerves were starting to settle a little but they were both still anxious about the labor.

Finally Dr. Winston came in and check Olivia. "Well…you're at ten centimeters. You are ready Olivia."

She smiled. "I am?"

He nodded. "You are."

Olivia looked back at Elliot. "No turning back?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Is that okay?"

She smiled back at him. "Yeah. It's okay."

Dr. Winston and the nurses prepped Olivia and Elliot stood by her side the entire time. She squeezed his hand as the contractions got closer and closer and the pressure began building. When she was instructed, she began to push thinking about nothing but seeing her son for the first time.

"You are doing great." Elliot said brushing hair out of her face.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

Elliot couldn't help but smile. "How are you still so cute when you're mad?"

Olivia looked over at him angrily. "Nothing about this moment is cute Stabler! Ow!" She yelled as she threw her head back. "I hate you!"

Dr. Winston smiled at Elliot and then looked over at Olivia. "Alright Olivia I need you to push again, you can do this. Take a deep breath and push…"

Olivia braced herself and squeezed Elliot's hand, she inhaled deeply. "God…I hate this. I hate this. I hate you!" She yelled, laughing slightly. "I hate you Elliot Stabler."

Elliot leaned in and kissed the side of her face as she continued to push. "Come on Liv…keep going. You can do this. We're going to see our son soon…come on honey."

"That's good Olivia…you're doing really good. I can almost see his head." Dr. Winston said. "Relax a little before your next push…"

Her heart was racing and she lay back for a moment. "Oh God…"

Elliot looked down at her. "Hang on Liv…you can do this. Hang on, you heard Dr. Winston, he can almost see our sons head. You're so close!"

She sat up a little again with the help of Elliot and a nurse and she reached for Elliot's hand again. He squeezed it encouragingly and watched as she took a deep breath, Dr. Winston instructed her to push and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears were falling down Olivia's cheeks, he wiped them away and kissed the top of her head again.

"I'm right here honey. I'm right here. It's okay." He rubbed her shoulders gently. "Keep pushing, keep breathing…"

She inhaled deeply and squeezed Elliot's hand as she pushed harder, wanting desperately to meet her son. She opened her eyes and looked at Elliot, he was smiling at her and somehow it made her feel less scared.

"Good Olivia. Good!" Dr. Winston said. "He's almost out! A few more big pushes and you will see your son. Come on, you can do this!"

She looked over at Elliot again, he winked. "I'm right here…" He whispered.

She nodded slowly and squeezed his hand again before she began to push. Time seemed to slow down, and everything else around her stopped. She closed her eyes and pushed harder than she had before, and before she knew it she could hear the sound of a baby crying.

She fell back on the bed and sighed. "Oh my God…"

Elliot leaned down and kissed her lips, tears streaming down her face. "You are amazing. You are so amazing Olivia."

"Is he okay?" Olivia asked, tears falling down her own cheeks. "He's okay right?"

Elliot looked over as the nurses cleaned him up. "He looks perfect."

"You have a very healthy baby boy." Dr. Winston said as he began to clean up Olivia. "You did amazing Olivia."

Finally the nurse came over holding the baby in her arms. "Would you like to meet your son?"

Olivia was so exhausted, but she didn't care. "Yes. Please."

The nurse handed the baby to Olivia, her tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God…" She laughed softly. "He's so beautiful."

Elliot leaned in and stared down at his son. "He looks just like you."

Olivia laughed. "No. He has your eyes…look at him…this is our baby. This is our son…"

Elliot stared down at the tiny baby in her arms, he had done this so many times before but it was still the most amazing experience ever. His son stared up at him, yawning and squirming.

"Noah." Elliot said quickly. "Noah…"

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. "Noah? I like that name…" She looked down at the baby. "Noah…Noah Alexander Stabler…You were right we'd know what to name him when we meet him." She laughed again. "God I love you so much Noah and I haven't even known you for five minutes."

Elliot reached out and stroked his sons head. "You did it…"

Olivia looked over at him. "Sorry for all the yelling…" She laughed. "I don't hate you. At all."

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. "I know."

"Do you want to hold him?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot nodded and smiled as Olivia handed Noah over to him. "Hey little man…" Noah gurgled softly and Elliot chuckled. "We are so happy that you're finally here."

"Why don't you go introduce him to everyone?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled at her. "You sure?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. But come right back." She smiled. "I don't want to miss anything."

Elliot laughed and walked towards the door as the nurses and Doctors tended to Olivia. He pushed open the door and walked into the hallway where his friends, and now his kids were waiting.

"Dad!" Eli said running over to him. "Dad is that my brother?"

Elliot smiled at his other son. "Yes Eli. This is your brother…meet Noah Alexander Stabler."

Casey wiped away the tears on her face. "He's so precious…"

Fin patted Elliot on the back. "Congratulations man."

Elliot smiled. "Thank you."

Kathleen walked to her Dads side and stared down at her new baby brother. "He's adorable. How's Olivia?"

"She's tired, but she's okay. She did amazing." Elliot said as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so happy."

Maureen smiled at her Dad. "Look at you…I've never seen you smile so much in my life."

Elliot laughed. "I just…I love you guys so much. And right now…I feel so complete."

Dickie smiled. "Six kids…you should feel complete. We could start a band there's so many of us."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, yeah…"

Cragen smirked. "Get back in there and tell Olivia we love her."

Elliot smiled at his boss before walking back into the hospital room, Olivia had her eyes closed as he went over to her bedside. "Sleeping?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked over at her husband and son. "No…not yet." She laughed. "How did the introductions go?"

"They are all quite impressed with our little guy. Dickie wants to start a band when Noah is old enough." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia smiled. "Oh good…something to look forward too."

Noah began to cry softly as Elliot rocked him back and forth. "Shhh…its okay buddy. It's okay…Daddy's here."

Olivia watched Elliot as he comforted their son, her smile grew wider. She was exhausted and couldn't help but let her eyes close slowly. Elliot paced back and forth rubbing Noah's back as he began to stop crying finally. He looked over at Olivia, noticing her drifting off to sleep.

He smiled. "You tired your Mommy out kid…" He kissed the side of his sons face. "But she is strong…stronger than anyone else I know. You should know that I love your Mom, so much. And I'm always going to be there for her and you…no matter what happens. You are so loved…by so many people. I will always protect you Noah…always. I love you."

Olivia sighed happily. "You're pretty strong yourself Stabler…"

He smirked down at her. "I thought you fell asleep…"

She yawned. "Almost…but not quite yet."

Elliot continued to rock Noah back and forth as he smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you."

She licked her lips. "Come here…"

Elliot smiled and sat down on the side of the bed, he put one arm protectively around Olivia's shoulders as held Noah close with his other arm. "Get some sleep…I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Noah…"

Olivia yawned again. "Promise?"

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Promise…"

Olivia finally gave in and drifted off to sleep. Elliot smiled and held Noah closer, he wanted to burn this moment in his mind so he would never forget it. He hadn't felt this happy in all of his life, and he never wanted this feeling to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update soon. The new chapter of "Us Against The World" will probably be up soon too :) <strong> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here we are guys this is the final chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me the whole time :) **

* * *

><p>Three days later, Olivia and Noah were released from the hospital. Elliot drove them home where all his kids were waiting for them. Elliot smiled as he opened the door for her while she carried Noah into the house for the first time.<p>

"Welcome home!" Kathleen said walking over to them. "Ahh…he's still so cute!"

Olivia smiled as she handed him over to Kathleen. "I think he gets cuter everyday."

"How are you feeling?" Maureen asked as she hugged her.

Olivia smiled. "Still a little sore…but I'm fine."

"Well you look great." Lizzie said as she stared down at Noah in Kathleen's arms.

"We have everything ready in his nursery and we set up the basinet in your room." Dickie said.

"And Casey came by earlier, she made you dinner for a couple of days." Maureen said smiling.

"Well that was nice of her." Elliot said.

Eli walked over to Elliot and pulled at his shirt. "Daddy?"

Elliot looked down at his son and smiled. "What's up buddy?"

"Can I hold him?" Eli asked nervously as he looked back over to Kathleen and Noah.

Elliot looked over at Olivia. "I think that would be okay…what about you Liv?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure."

Eli smiled as Elliot walked him over to the couch. "Alright buddy…why don't you sit down over here. And Kathleen will bring Noah over…"

Kathleen smiled and walked over to her brother. "Ready little buddy?"

Eli nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Elliot smiled and sat down next to his son as Kathleen handed Noah over to her father. "Okay Eli, put your arms out…you need to support his head okay?"

Eli looked nervous but excited as Elliot placed him in his arms. "Like this?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. You're doing a good job. Just hold him tight okay."

Eli looked up at his Dad. "He's so little…"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah. He is…just like you used to be."

Eli stared down at Noah as his eyes fluttered open and stared up into his brother's eyes. "We have the same eyes…just like Dickie and you too Dad."

Elliot looked over at Olivia who smiled; she had tears in her eyes. He looked back at his two sons and couldn't help but keep the tear from falling down his cheek.

"Hi Noah. I'm Eli…your brother." Eli started to say. "And I'm really excited that you're finally here…"

Maureen put an arm around Olivia who just smiled at her. "Looks like you're gonna be a pretty awesome big brother." Dickie said smiling.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia was staring down at Noah in his bassinet in their room. He was wrapped up in the quilt that the kids had given him and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.<p>

Elliot walked into the room and smiled when he saw her. "Is he asleep?" He whispered not wanting to disturb the baby.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Yeah. He's finally asleep…"

Elliot stretched and changed his clothes as she lay down on the bed, her eyes still facing the bassinet. He lay down beside her in bed and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"You okay?" Elliot asked as he kissed the side of her face.

She snuggled into him and sighed. "Yeah…"

"You sure?" Elliot asked softly.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm fine. I'm…" She laughed. "I'm happy…and…sad…for no reason."

Elliot smiled at her. "Your hormones are still going to be a little off…"

Olivia nodded. "I guess." She turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He reached over and stroked her face gently. "Of course."

"When your kids were little…I remember how you used to worry about them all the time. How did you deal with that?" She said softly. "I don't know I guess I just felt safe when we were at the hospital…like nothing could happen to Noah there. But now…"

Elliot smiled knowingly. "Now you feel like everything and everyone is coming for him?"

Olivia laughed. "Yeah. Exactly."

Elliot sighed. "It's not easy. And it's something I still struggle with. Hell…I had the same feelings today when we were bringing Noah home. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I was driving because I felt like some asshole was going to come out of nowhere and hit us."

Olivia smiled sadly. "So it doesn't go away?"

He shook his head. "Not entirely…the things we see everyday can make a person paranoid. You constantly worry that the next victim is gonna be one of your kids…but if you think like that you will drive yourself crazy."

Olivia looked back up at the ceiling. "I just don't want to screw this up…and I don't want him to get hurt."

"You're not going to screw it up." Elliot said honestly. "You'll make mistakes and so will I but that doesn't mean we don't love our son. And I don't want him to get hurt…but we can't protect him from everything."

"Why not?" She asked pouting.

Elliot chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I remember when Kathleen first got diagnosed with bipolar disorder…I wanted to die. I knew I couldn't fix it…and then she was convicted and almost sent to jail. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"How did you handle that?" Olivia asked. "I mean…at first you were really upset about it but eventually you dealt with it."

Elliot nodded. "It was hard to watch her go through that…I know she was so confused and scared. And so was I. But eventually I just realized that the best and only thing I could for her was support her. I still worry about her all the time like I worry about all my kids…but I know she's a smart girl and she'll be okay. All my kids will be okay…"

Olivia smiled and looked over at the bassinet again. "I guess you're right…"

Elliot rolled over onto his side and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I figure if you and turned out okay…we can't possibly screw this one up too bad." He teased.

Olivia laughed and closed her eyes. "I'm exhausted…"

"You should get some sleep." Elliot said pulling her closer.

"How long do you give it before he wakes up?" Olivia asked yawning.

Elliot groaned. "Well now that you said that…I give it ten minutes."

Olivia laughed. "You getting him first?"

At that moment, Noah began to cry and Elliot rolled away from her. "Looks like it…"

"Love you." Olivia said snuggling into her pillow.

"I love you too." Elliot said as he scooped up Noah and walked out of the room to give Olivia some time to sleep.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes; she knew it would be hard not to worry constantly about Noah now that he was home. But as long as Elliot was with her, she knew they could handle anything.

* * *

><p>Five weeks later, Elliot was back at work and Olivia was slowly getting used to life as a mother. One night she was giving Noah a bath in the sink when Elliot came home from work carrying take out food.<p>

"Hey hun." Elliot said kissing Olivia's cheek.

"Hey." Olivia said laughing as Noah's tiny hands splashed around in the water.

"Hey little man." Elliot said leaning his hand in to tickle his face. "Having fun?"

Olivia smiled as he placed the bags of food on the table. "You didn't have to get food."

Elliot shrugged. "No big deal. You deserve a night off anyway."

She smiled at him. "Well thanks. How was work?"

"Pretty good. We caught the guy responsible for Alicia's rape finally." He said talking to her about his current case.

"That's good. How is Alicia?" She asked.

"She was happy we finally got him, she couldn't stop crying when we told her. I think she was just so relieved to know he couldn't hurt her again." Elliot said taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

Olivia lifted Noah out of the sink and wrapped him in a towel. "Good. Well hopefully now she can start to move on with her life."

Elliot smiled and put the bottle down, putting his hands out to hold Noah. "I hope so."

"Go see Daddy." Olivia said handing the little bundle to Elliot.

Noah extracted one hand from his towel and reached out to his Dad's face. "What's going on little man? We're you a good boy for Mommy today?"

Noah just gurgled and Olivia laughed. "He was good."

"Eli will be here this weekend." Elliot said as he rubbed Noah's back.

Olivia smiled. "Okay."

"Maureen wants to come visit too. She has the weekend off…I was thinking that she could babysit one night and we could go out. Just the two of us." Elliot said looking over at his wife.

Olivia took plates out of the cabinet and put them on the counter. "El I'm sure Maureen doesn't really want to babysit…"

Elliot shook his head. "I asked her. She said she'd be more than happy to do it."

Olivia looked over at him. "Okay…"

He smiled. "You're nervous about leaving him for the first time."

Olivia turned her back and went to go get silverware for them. "What? No I'm not."

He smirked. "Yes. You are."

Olivia sighed and turned back to her husband. "Fine. I don't want to leave him okay? He's just so little and I-"

"Liv…you have to do it at some point. And you and I have barely had a minute together alone since we brought him home. And don't get me wrong…I love Noah but I miss my wife." Elliot said honestly.

"You know we can't sleep together." She said laughing.

Elliot groaned. "Yeah. I know…not yet anyway. But I still just want to spend some time with you. Maureen has had plenty of experience with babies and she is excited to do it. But if you really don't want to…then we don't have too. Just an idea."

Olivia leaned against the counter and stared at him for a moment. "It would be nice to get out of the house for awhile."

"See?" Elliot said raising an eyebrow. "It will be fun. And you could use a break, we both could."

She looked down. "Okay…but it's not like I'll have anything to wear. I still look terrible."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Liv…you're gorgeous."

She pouted. "Yeah yeah…"

"Olivia…please come out with me on Saturday. I just want to spend sometime with my gorgeous wife." Elliot said smiling at her.

Olivia smiled at him. "Fine. But I'm calling Maureen every hour."

Elliot laughed and walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Okay." He started to walk out of the kitchen. "Come on bud, let's get you dressed."

* * *

><p>On Saturday night Maureen came over to the house to watch Eli and Noah. Olivia was in her bedroom nervously trying to find something to wear when Maureen walked into her bedroom.<p>

"Hey Liv." She said smiling. "Dad's downstairs, he says he is ready to go when you are."

Olivia sighed. "Of course he is…"

Maureen smiled and sat down on the bed. "You okay?"

Olivia turned back to her and shrugged. "I'm just feeling a little insecure…"

Maureen stared at her for a moment. "Olivia…"

"I've never felt so uncomfortable in my own body." Olivia said shaking her head. "I'm usually confident about how I look but now I just feel totally out of it…"

"I hear that's normal after you have a baby." Maureen said shrugging. "But it goes away eventually. And besides, Dad loves you Olivia…he would love you no matter what you looked like. I think you're being silly though because you still look beautiful to me."

Olivia smiled at her. "Thanks kid…"

Maureen got up and walked to the closet. "Let's see…well I know Dad is taking you to a nice restaurant so you should wear a dress." She scanned the racks for a minute before she found a navy blue dress. "This is it."

Olivia grimaced. "Don't you think it's a little revealing?"

Maureen laughed. "Isn't that the point?"

Olivia sighed and walked into the bathroom to change into the dress before walking back out to the bedroom. "What do you think?"

Maureen smirked. "You look hot."

"I'm a mother. I'm not supposed to look hot anymore." She said laughing.

"Well Dad is going to love it." Maureen said picking out a pair of heels. "Not strap these babies on and you'll be all ready to go."

Olivia sat down on the edge of her bed and slipped on the shoes. "Thank you so much for watching Noah and Eli."

"It's my pleasure." Maureen said. "I love hanging out with Eli and I've wanted to spend some time with little Noah."

Olivia stood up and walked over to the mirror to fluff her hair once more. "So…you sure I look good?"

"I think you look drop dead gorgeous." Maureen said. "Dad won't know what hit him."

Olivia smiled as the two walked out of the bedroom and down the staircase to meet Elliot in the living room. He was sitting with Eli as he colored at the coffee table. Elliot looked up, his heart leapt when he saw Olivia and he smiled and walked over to her.

"You look amazing…" He said softly.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

"You guys should get going if you want to make your reservation." Maureen said, Olivia opened her mouth to say something and Maureen cut her off. "I have your cell number and Dads. I'll call if I need anything but I won't. I know how to change a diaper without cringing and you can stay out as long as you want. Go. Have fun. Enjoy the night."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Maureen."

Elliot kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek. "Yeah thanks Mo." He turned back to Eli. "You be good for your sister bud okay?"

Eli smiled and waved. "Okay! Bye!"

Elliot led Olivia out of the house and over to the car, he held the door open for her and she smiled as she slipped into the car. Elliot walked around to his side and got into the car.

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

He laughed as he started the car. "You're a terrible liar…"

She rolled her eyes. "I miss him already."

Elliot smiled as he pulled out of the driveway and took her hand, he kissed her hand gently. "He's going to be fine. He won't even remember that you left for a while."

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against the back of the seat. "Fine…"

"Gosh I've never seen you so excited to spend some time with me." He teased.

Olivia laughed. "Sorry. You know I'm happy that we get to go out tonight…"

"Good." He said as he winked and continued to drive to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the restaurant and Elliot opened the door for Olivia and handed the keys to the valet. Olivia smiled and took his hand as he led her into the restaurant.<p>

It was a large building but there didn't seem to be anyone inside. "Um…is it even open?"

Elliot smiled and opened the door. "Oh it's open."

Olivia looked at him curiously as they walked inside and a man walked over to them. "Ah, Elliot. Welcome. This must be your wife Olivia."

Olivia looked at Elliot hoping for an explanation but Elliot just smiled and turned back to the man. "Hey Eddie. Thanks for doing this."

Eddie shook her head. "Don't mention it. Your table is all set."

Elliot led Olivia to the middle of the room and pulled out her chair for her. "Comfortable?"

Olivia looked over at him as Eddie walked away leaving them alone. "What is going on?"

Elliot smiled and sat down across from her. "Eddie's an old buddy of mine…he owed me. So I called him up and asked if we could have the place to ourselves for the night."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "He was willing to give up a full night of business? What did you do for him that made him owe you?"

Elliot shrugged. "I helped his brother out a few years ago after he made a few mistakes."

Olivia smirked. "Huh…"

Elliot smiled. "I figured we could enjoy the quiet…"

Olivia smiled. "Very impressive…"

Elliot laughed. "I thought it was romantic enough."

Eddie walked back over. "Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"Um…I'll just have some water thanks." Olivia said.

"Yeah me too." Elliot said smiling.

"Elliot you can drink." She said laughing. "I can live vicariously through you."

Elliot laughed. "I'd like to be sober for the night."

Eddie went to go get their water as Olivia and Elliot looked over their menus. They finally ordered and spent their time waiting talking about Noah and how happy they were with how things were going. After dinner, Elliot pulled his chair around the table so he could sit beside her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, he was smiling at her. "What?" She asked.

Elliot shrugged. "Nothing…"

She squinted her eyes at him. "No…I know that look. You're thinking about something…"

Elliot chuckled and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black box. "I have something for you…"

Olivia looked at the box. "Elliot…you didn't have-"

"I wanted to." He said shrugging as he handed her the box.

She took the box and smiled before opening it, her eyes grew wide when she saw a pair of diamond earrings inside. "Elliot…"

"I saw them last night in the shop window down by the precinct. I thought they would be perfect for you…and I wanted to give you something for having Noah. To let you know how happy you've made me…" He whispered.

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "El…" She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you. They are beautiful."

"I love you too." He said as she removed the backings to the earrings she was currently wearing.

Elliot handed the new earrings to her as she handed her old ones too him. Olivia poked the earrings through the whole in her ears and smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked pushing her hair back for him to see.

Elliot smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. "Perfect. Just like I thought…"

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Do you remember that night…the night we had sex for the first time?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…what about it?"

Olivia smiled softly. "I was drunk…but not too drunk to know exactly what I was doing. I waited a long time to be with you Elliot…and even though things didn't turn out so great for us the next day…" She shrugged. "I don't regret that night one bit…it was finally the night that I got to be with you. When I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore…"

Elliot leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand. "That was one of the best nights of my life Liv…I just wish I hadn't left the next day like I did."

Olivia shrugged. "It's okay…I forgive you Elliot. I understand why you did it…"

He kissed her softly before pulling back, only enough so that he could rest his forehead against hers. "I don't ever want to lose you again."

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. "You won't…"

He kissed her again and she opened her eyes. "You mean the world to me Olivia. Without you…I would have given up on everything a long time ago. I will never be able to thank you for that. And now we have Noah and I just…" He laughed happily. "I have never been so happy…"

Olivia smiled as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. "I gave up El…I gave up years ago and just assumed I'd always be alone. But now I have you…and Noah and the rest of our family and I am so grateful. You will never now how happy you've made me…"

He smiled and pulled back a little. "You know when you told me you were pregnant…even though I was completely shocked…" He shrugged. "I felt like…I felt like it was always supposed to happen that way."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Elliot laughed. "Well you and I…we aren't the most conventional people. We're different…never would have made sense for it to go smoothly for us."

Olivia laughed. "I guess you're right…"

He nodded. "See? I mean…you know once we got past our issues it was good but I think we had to face all that to get to this point right here."

"We're both stubborn and we had to get hurt before we could truly be happy." Olivia whispered softly.

"Exactly." Elliot said smiling. "But Liv…I will never hurt you again. I promise."

She leaned over and took his hand. "I know you won't."

He leaned in again to kiss her, she moaned as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue but she pulled back and smirked.

Elliot groaned. "I know…I know we can't…"

She laughed. "Just don't want to get you to excited for something we can't finish…"

Elliot laughed and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly again. "Fine."

Olivia reached for Elliot's arm and checked her watch. "It's getting late…"

Elliot nodded slowly. "I guess it is…"

Olivia smiled; she knew Elliot wanted to get back to Noah just as much as she did. But she also knew that they both needed to spend time just the two of them. She squeezed his hand to make him look back at her.

"How about…we find a time for just you and me every week." Olivia said. "We don't have to go out to dinner like this all the time…just a few hours where we can get away from work and the kids. Just us."

Elliot smiled at her. "I like the sound of that…"

Olivia smiled and leaned into kiss him. "I figure we have a lot of lost time to make up for…and I miss being with you everyday."

He nuzzled her nose slowly. "It is weird to not be partners anymore…"

"But it's worth it right?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Definitely." He kissed her one last time and then stood up and pulled her to her feet.

They thanked Eddie and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and drove back to the house. When they got there, Maureen was watching TV in the living room she smiled when they came in.

"Hey. How was your night?" She asked as she stood up to greet them.

"It was great." Olivia said as Elliot took her coat. "How did everything go?"

"Good. Eli was a big help with Noah, that baby adores him. And they were both good about going to sleep. I didn't have to do much actually." She said shrugging.

"Good." Elliot said leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Thanks again for babysitting."

Maureen shook her head. "No problem! Anytime you guys need help, just ask."

"Are you staying up in Lizzie and Dickie's room for the night?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably stay tomorrow too if that's okay. I don't get to spend a lot of time with Eli these days and now that Noah's around I want to see him too." She said.

"You can stay as long as you want." Elliot said smiling at his oldest daughter.

Maureen smiled and yawned. "Well…turns out taking care of a new born is hard work." Elliot and Olivia laughed. "I think I'll head to bed…see you in the morning." She hugged her Dad and Olivia and walked towards the stairs. "Oh and…good choice on the earrings Dad. They look great on Olivia." She winked and went upstairs.

Olivia smiled after her stepdaughter and leaned into her husband. "Thank you for a perfect night."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Don't mention it. I quite enjoyed it myself."

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily. "I love you."

Elliot reached one hand up to cup her face as he kissed her gently. "I love you too."

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss him again but soon they heard the sound of Noah's cries and she pulled away. "Looks like the other Stabler needs me…"

Elliot chuckled. "I'll come with you."

She shook her head and walked towards the stairs. "No. Go to bed honey. You're going to need your rest."

He stared at her curiously. "For what?"

Olivia stopped on the bottom stair and smirked at him. "You have one week until I go in for my check up appointment in which Dr. Winston will give me the okay to have sex again. And I thoroughly intend to thank you for these diamond earrings as soon as I'm allowed too…"

Elliot's smile widened. "Oh is that so?"

She nodded slowly. "Mhm. I think I'll have to talk to Maureen about coming back to babysit that weekend…"

Elliot laughed. "I could be okay with that."

She laughed and started to walk up the stairs. "Of course you could be."

Elliot smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs, he laughed to himself as he followed her and went to his bedroom. This wasn't exactly how he had pictured his life to turn out but quite frankly he wouldn't want it any other way. As he fell asleep listening to Olivia sing Noah back to sleep he thought about just how lucky he was.

Things could have turned out very differently for them. He was just thankful that Olivia had forgiven him for leaving her that first night…and he vowed to himself that he'd never leave again.

This was where he belonged. Today. Tomorrow. And forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the support throughout this story! I'll still be working on "Us Against The World" so keep an eye out for that :) <strong> 


End file.
